I can read you like a book
by Just Being Who I Am
Summary: Superpowers Highschool Clexa A/U. Clarke is not what everyone thinks she is, she is a mind reader, but not just that, she is much more powerful. Lexa is the next Supreme Commander, she is strong and beautiful. Clarke wants to know more about her, but Lexa is not so keen on opening up. Clarke thought she could read her, but she couldn't. What is so different about Lexa?
1. I can read you like a book, or not

**A/N: Hey guys, I wrote this quite a while ago, and abandoned it, thinking that I would never be able to finish the story. But I came upon it yesterday, read through it a little and found that I like the story and would like to know what might happen next. To be honest, I never know how my story turns out until it's written out. And this story was actually heading in a different direction before I picked it up again yesterday. I still would not be able to promise that I might finish this story, but I will try my best. I hope you guys would like it as much as I do.**

 **Onto the story, this first chapter is more about backstory than the story itself.**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 1: I can read you like a book, or not.**

Hundreds of years ago, something happened and changed everything that we know.

It would have been considered a very insignificant occurrence in the history of Earth… except it wasn't. It was a tiny explosion, not very noticeable at all.

But nonetheless, it caused a significant change; the building that had caused the explosion was a laboratory. It was a state government secret, delving deep into biological alteration, splicing and several other unspeakable biological researches that would be better left unsaid.

That particular day, a stupid enough scientist caused an explosion while carrying out a top secret experiment. The whole lab exploded and burned down, no one in that building survived. All evidence and clue of what the building hid inside was destroyed.

And of course, that wasn't the worst of the problems that had arisen. Everything went on as usual for a short month or so after that.

And then, all of a sudden people started dying… A lot of people went to the hospital for various pains they were going through. Almost none of the victims survived and things got worse, the doctors and medical personnel also started getting the infection and ended up dead too.

Whatever disease was causing people to drop dead like flies; started from the point of explosion and slowly spread out, like a circle expanding from that point. The spread was unaffected by wind, pressure, or temperature – only by its surety to spread in all direction unimpeded.

One thing was clear, whatever disease that had affected the people didn't act on its first contact… The effect can only be seen after a month. So that's why, only a month after the explosion, the effects were starting to be seen on people.

The explosion was started in United States of America. News spread, faster than the spread of whatever biological disease was going on, countries after countries closed off their borders, not wanting to let anyone carrying this devastating "disease" into their border.

What they had not predicted was that, it spread anyway. Some other countries yet unaffected decided to make a run for it… into space, with whatever resources they could salvage and run. Nobody knew what happened to those in space, but they were probably safe. Others hide in special bases or shelters, hoping that it would bypass them. That didn't work at all, as they also started suffering or dying from it. Finally the world was covered with this disease, virus or whatever it is. It is now called, the A Revolutionary Clone, ARC for short.

ARC is unlike any disease anyone has ever seen, it comes in contact with you, buries into your skin. One ARC virus is enough to affect your whole body. It goes directly into your blood stream and implants itself into the nucleus of any of your living cells. Changing everything inside (that's what gave it the name as 'Revolutionary'), starting first with your DNA.

This is merely the start, after the complete alteration of one cell. It starts killing off your other "normal" living cells and replacing them with a clone of the altered cell. This goes on… until you die, unable to take the "revolution".

Some others, who could withstand such revolution however, started to experience extreme pain in only one certain part of their body. Such that one person could suffer from pain in both eyes while another person could suffer from pain in both legs. There are several different sort of pains that survivors experienced: it could be the head, the nose, eyes, mouth, teeth, hands, legs, or even the whole body.

Although there are survivors after ARC had been imbedded in them, many of them still die, from being unable to withstand the pain coursing through their body. Many of them died in horrible ways: some pulled their own skin off their bodies, others amputated themselves to rid them of painful limbs, some even took out their own eyes; there are also several less gory deaths, such as shooting themselves in the head or heart. Although there are ALSO survivors who after severing themselves of their most "affected" body parts, didn't die from blood loss or infections.

Finally after a long time, which we now call the end of the "revolution", people ended up with super powers. The powers were relevant to the pain experienced: such that one who experienced leg pains ended up with super speed, one with eyes pain has super sight, or laser eyes and so on. There were many weird new super powers.

Unluckily for the people who dismembered themselves of their painful body parts, they ended up being what we now call "Disabled", meaning they do not possess any super powers. And oddly enough, even though the Disabled's DNA had been altered, any offspring of the Disabled would produce a Disabled child even if the other parent had powers.

The most common powers that people possessed are super speed, extreme elasticity or flexibility, super strength, laser eyes, shapeshifting, cloning, super hearing, super sight and super whatever and so on.

The more uncommon abilities would be any sorts of elements manipulation such as fire breathing, freezer (the ability to freeze anything with the look of an eye), electric whip etc., mind reading, animation (to move the undead and inanimate objects) and many more under that catergory.

The rare abilities are those who possess two abilities, or those who can manipulate others' abilities such as power negation (cancel another person's power for a period of time), power thief (mimic another's ability for a set amount of time, but unable to mimic ALL abilities such as the rarest kinds, power control kind or mind control stuffs).

The rarest of all abilities are mostly the scariest, such as time stopping (but time stopping always has a limit of ten minutes, so be not so afraid), immortality (shoot them in the heart, throw them in lava or whatever will never kill them, unless by old age), resurrection (to bring back the dead, but only if they have died less than 5 minutes ago), power neutralizer (no one within a certain radius of them can use any abilities at all), environment control (manipulation of multiple elements), mind control (they can control anyone – even one's partner of a hundred years would not be able to fight it, and would kill their partners on command) and maybe a few more. Lucky for us, people with such abilities HARDLY EVER exist.

There is also a strange rumour which I would like to address about people with three abilities, that is not physically possible in our world.

And that should conclude our history lecture as of today, next week we will exploring into the wars that happened after the "revolution". As most of you should know… unless you know nothing about history. The war was between every single survivor, the Disabled and the ARCs. The ARCs had no control of their own powers when they had first obtained them, The Disableds' were fearful of the ARCs. And by the end of all wars, our Supreme Commander was the one who ended it all, saved us all. That's why we are all here, happy, safe and in a school. The first of the wars was called The Sur-

"Professor, wasn't that supposed to be next lecture?" Shouted Octavia, she is a nice student, except that she loves lunch and would hate to spend lunch time in a lecture.

"Right, thank you for the reminder," said Professor Kane.

"As of now, have a great week, students. And remember, do not simply play with your abilities around in public, it is not ALWAYS good to reveal too much to people. And do not fight with your abilities in public."

With that, all the students started packing their stuffs and getting ready for lunch.

The fastest one out of the classroom was Jasper, with his super speed, followed by his friend, Monty, a superhuman mentality, meaning he is a genius.

Clarke knows all about this and she ALWAYS knows. She is REALLY special and nobody knows about it, not even her parents or her friends. Mind readers thought her to be a mind reader, since a mind reader could not read another mind reader's mind; everyone else (except for a selected few) knows her as a Disabled. Even though both of her parents are ARCs, people still thought she is a Disabled. It happens from time to time, a Disabled would be born from two ARCs, not often though.

When Professor Kane mentioned the rumour about people with three abilities, Clarke almost flinched at that. Key word: ALMOST. She has three abilities, three combined together to make her a very formidable and probably the scariest person alive.

Clarke is a mind reader, but she also has mind control and power thief. That PRETTY much means she has all kinds of abilities. And she can just KNOW anyone's ability because she can read their minds.

Octavia, her best friend, is a fire breather and a metal materializer (ability to materialize any form or shape or kind of metal out of thin air), packed her bag quickly and came to Clarke's side. She knew only that Clarke is a mind reader and nothing else.

Raven followed shortly after Octavia, she is a technopathy (ability to manipulate technology) and a damn genius without that mentality power. Raven also has the privy knowledge of Clarke's mind reading ability... only.

"Are you ready yet? I can't wait to get to the cafeteria," Octavia exclaimed. Today was Wednesday, it was technically known as dessert day, as there would be various desserts to select from. And it was definitely one of Octavia's favorite days.

Clarke swiftly packed her stuffs and led her friends to the cafeteria.

They picked up whatever they wanted for lunch and met with their group, or precisely it was known in school as Clarke's group. Only the people in Clarke's group and her parents knew about her mind reading ability.

Clarke's group consists of Octavia, Raven, Bellamy (Super strength and super speed) and Wells (Teleport and Cloning). Clarke's group is one of the most popular groups in the school, due to the presence of Octavia, Bellamy and Wells, since all of them possessed two abilities. Although Raven probably contributed to the popularity too, for she is a genius, plus she is also hot.

Some people just do not understand though, how Clarke is the leader of the group when she is pretty much a nobody (Disabled), except for being a pretty face.

Clarke is the leader of the group, pretty much because she is the one who holds them together. Raven is Clarke's sister (adopted), Wells is Clarke's childhood friend, Octavia is Clarke's childhood best friend and Bellamy came along after, he is really protective of his younger sister.

Since Clarke was young, as a mind reader, she learnt not to show any emotion other than happy. Smile, laugh and poker face contributes all of Clarke's facial expressions. The only ones who have ever seen Clarke break down in tears were Raven and Octavia, and that was the day her father died.

Half way through lunch time, loud murmurs started going off in every direction. Slightly curious, Clarke zoned in on people's thoughts to try to comprehend what was going on. That was when Jasper jumped to the table to announce the big news, which Clarke already knew.

"Guys, the Supreme Commander's daughter will be enrolling into our school!" Jasper pretty much shouted. He is always the one who bring news to their table.

And then Monty with his boyfriend, Miller, walked over; followed by Maya and Harper. He shyly greeted them all. Monty and Clarke shared several classes together, they are considered good friends.

"You're joking! The Supreme Commander's daughter? Wouldn't she like a total badass? Lashing with her family's environment control?" Octavia fired questions after questions in her excitement, "Wouldn't she take away the first place from our group? Do you think we could make friends with her? Do you think she would wanna hang with us?"

The first place referred to competitions they join as a group, a fighting competition. Mostly with the use of one's powers.

Clarke chuckled and asked Octavia to calm down. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine. Clarke will know what to do if it comes down to that," Bellamy answered, referring to the competitions. Clarke always knows what to do and makes plans and predictions for a fight before it even begins.

Raven then supplied her thoughts, "We wouldn't even know if the rumour is true anyways, The SC lives so far away, our city is not as grand as others, why would he send her here?"

Jasper and his group decided to seat themselves at Clarke's table as he motioned for everyone to circle around as he whispered another news, "I heard the Supreme Commander is sending his daughter here, not just for school, I heard it was for a test. I think something is happening."

"Like what?" Clarke asked, genuinely curious. Although Clarke could read minds, she prefers not to do it most of the time.

"I'm not sure, that is all the information I have, but I know! Something is happening, where we cannot see," Jasper still whispered with the same low voice.

Even if Jasper is quiet, the news would soon spread anyways, since people with super hearing could probably hear him.

"Sounds interesting, I wonder if His daughter is hot," Raven said with a smirk.

There is never much news about the Supreme Commander's family, they are very secretive. Rightfully so too; throughout history, a lot of people have tried to assassinate any Supreme Commander's children when they are still young and unable to grasp the use of their ability properly. Abilities are commonly passed down through the generations although many times, the children's ability could be different from their parents. Although it's also been said that the Supreme Commander's ability is usually always passed down; that ability being environment control – the ability to manipulate wood, water, earth, fire, wind, electricity at will.

"He has two daughters, I heard. The older one is Anya and the younger one being Lexa. I heard Lexa would be the next Supreme Commander as she holds the power," Jasper whispered conspiratorially.

"I always wondered how you know all of these information," Wells asked suspiciously.

"I never reveal my sources!" Jasper beamed proudly as Maya giggled at her boyfriend's cocky look. Wells just stared suspiciously. Clarke knows of Jasper's so-called "sources" but she doesn't say anything, Jasper's group doesn't know of Clarke's ability. Jasper's "sources" being that his mother worked for the Supreme Commander as a cleaner; Jasper talks to his mother often through online messengers. You know how in a big mansion/castle sort of place, the knights would sometimes gossip among themselves and other occupants of the place somehow got hold of these news. That was how, but Clarke kept her mouth shut and just smile.

Wells was going to say something else just as the warning bell rang.

"Oops, gotta run, see ya guys," Jasper picked up Maya and ran off with his super speed. Monty, Harper and Miller just slowly excused themselves. After the group exchanged their goodbye's, they all went to their own classes.

The day went by quickly and classes were over, Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Wells walked back home together as they live in the same neighborhood.

When Clarke and Raven got back home, it was empty like always. Abby is usually busy working at the hospital, she is good at what she does. She is a healer, which makes her even more valuable in her field. Although she always blamed herself that she wasn't able to save her own husband. After the death of Jake, she usually tried to busy herself with work to redeem herself.

Clarke never blamed her for anything, because she knows that life is just the way it is, you can't save everyone when their time is up. So she chose to just remember the happy times she used to spend with her father. She wanted to talk to Abby about how she should stop blaming herself, but she never had the chance to do so.

"Abby said she prepared dinner and it's in the microwave. And we can just heat it up when we are hungry," Raven's voice broke through Clarke's heavy train of thoughts.

"Ok," was Clarke's curt reply.

Seeing Clarke's solemn response, Raven quickly spoke up to dissolve the mood, "Remember, the TV's mine from 7 to 8. I need to watch that obviously lesbian bachelorette dump all those straight guys." It worked as it got a laugh off of Clarke, "Okay, although I'm still not convinced that she's a lesbian."

"Keep watching and we'll see," Raven winked before she rushed off upstairs to do her assignments. Clarke just shook her head before she went to her own room and started on her own assignments.

The next day, an assembly was called forth in the morning and every teachers and students were gathered in the auditorium. Although Clarke noticed there appeared to be hidden guards lurking in the shadows. There was loud chattering everywhere, all the students trying to predict what was happening today.

Principal Jaha got onto the stage and silence fell instantly. He greeted everyone in his customary speech with his booming voice, made a few announcements.

After it seemed as though that was all the announcements for the day, Principal Jaha still stood at the pedestal unmoving. A deafening silence was throbbing with tension in the whole auditorium.

Finally broken when he spoke up again, "Students, I know there have been rumour regarding the Supreme Commander's daughter. And today, I would like to confirm the rumour going around. Everyone, welcome…"

Loud footsteps were heard before a girl similar to Clarke's age appeared from behind the backstage. She was followed by three other girls and one boy.

"… Alexandria, The Supreme Commander's youngest and her sister, Anya."

With that, he bowed to the girls and stepped down from the pedestal, allowing her to take over.

Normally, Clarke doesn't read others' mind, but she does when she is assessing her opponent's strengths and weaknesses. Which means that she always read minds during a competition. And if Clarke's group would ever have to fight the Supreme Commander's daughters' group, she would need this knowledge now.

Clarke watched and analyzed the newcomers, using her mind reading powers. The boy, whose name is Lincoln, is Anya's personal guard and childhood friend of the sisters. He looked imposing with his large built. His power is golem transformation – his ability to be able to transform into a stone golem made out of huge boulders, providing immunity to most attacks and giving him super strength but slow and cumbersome; or into a wind golem, mostly transparent and easily hidden, giving him super speed but decreased strength. "Interesting power. I guess it's one or the other."

The two girls behind Lexa, Echo and Monroe, they are both Lexa's personal guards and close friends to the sisters. Echo has super hearing and supersonic scream – which, do not underestimate this power, it could cause serious damage, both to targeted person and the affected area around the target. "I wonder if she was named after her power was discovered." Monroe is a griffin shifter – a half lion, half eagle, after the shift, she would possess the ability of flight and strength and agility of a griffin. "Why am I not a griffin shifter? I am a Griffin, granddad was a griffin shifter too. I wonder if she and I are related."

As she was about to check Anya, a voice that commands attention and respect rings out from the girl on the pedestal, Lexa, thought Clarke.

"Thank you for welcoming us to your lovely school, Principal Jaha," Lexa first addressed the principal before she addressed the students. But the speech was lost to Clarke as she tried to analyze Lexa but somehow couldn't. The next thing she knows, Lexa was staring right into Clarke's eyes.

It was the greenest and most expressive eyes Clarke had ever seen. Even though her whole body was rigid and controlled, her face void of emotion, her eyes are so expressive and so beautiful. But what the eyes are showing Clarke now is not good, they are showing displeasure. Since Clarke couldn't read Lexa, she observed her. Lexa has beautiful brown wavy locks, cute little nose, plump lips, strong arms and legs and a body to die for. Clarke looked up into those beautiful green eyes again, and this time she sees amusement and a slight almost nonexistent smile tugging at a corner of her lips. Clarke quickly looked down with a small show of bowing her head in embarrassment for being caught trying to read Lexa and staring.

Although to say the least, Clarke was surprised. She couldn't read Lexa's mind, could it be that she is also a mind reader? But then again, a mind reader would not know if you tried to read their mind and failed. There is something different about Lexa, but what is it?

 **A/N: And in the end, I would like to apologize if I made a lot of typos in the story. Enjoy, review and favorites would be most welcome. Thanks, with love.**


	2. I want to read you

**A/N: Hey guys, I don't believe that I wrote another chapter so fast :) But anyways, enjoy.**

 **Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything,although I would love for my Clexa ship to sail in the next season.**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 2: I want to read you**

The whole of Lexa's speech was lost to Clarke and it ended too soon before she could grasp anything at all. After Lexa's speech, there were soft murmurings around the auditorium and silence enveloped them again as soon as Principal Jaha's taken to the pedestal.

As a last attempt to understand what had just passed, Clarke decided to read into the nearby students' mind. Although what she had gotten was not very helpful, apparently it wasn't just her who wasn't concentrating. Then again, it wasn't her fault, she thought, it was those eyes! The eyes the colour of the softest newly grown grass, yet there seemed to be a storm brewing in her eyes, as if she had seen all the horrors in the world. The others' thoughts aren't as pure as hers.

" _She's hot, I wonder if I could bang her." "If I could get her to be my girlfriend, I would be the next Commander."_ (The Commander is second to none, except for the Supreme Commander, it is usually a position of the Supreme Commander's partner or child). And several other thoughts along that line were going through their minds. She had no idea why, but those thoughts alone made her blood boil.

She risked one more glance at Lexa as Principal Jaha was closing his speech; those damned green eyes are staring right into her ocean blue eyes, as if she could see her soul. Clarke felt like she wasn't the mind reader, maybe Lexa was. She averted her eyes as Principal Jaha dismissed the assembly.

Octavia and Raven who are also in Clarke's class, walked to her. On their way out, none of them spoke, Octavia and Raven seemed to be deep in thoughts. And Clarke is still trying to contemplate the weird puzzle that is Lexa.

As they passed groups of other students, the thoughts that Clarke read just now were being spoken out loud around them. It made Clarke feel disgusted and see red. She decided that she didn't want to hear anymore. And for the second time in her life, she used her strongest power: mind control.

An abnormal complete silence, except for the footsteps of students, filled the space, Raven and Octavia snapped out of their thoughts and glanced around them in confusion. It had never been quiet after an assembly, or anytime at all in their school, except for when it was demanded from the principal. Students in ARC High tend to be on the more talkative side of the scale compared to other schools like TonDC High School.

"What the hell just happened?" Octavia whispered lowly, as if afraid to break the silence. Raven shrugged as a response, having no idea herself. Clarke remained passive as if she had no clue what they were talking about.

Bellamy ran up to them, "Clarke, so what do you think?" Clarke knew what he was referring to without asking, do we have a chance against them?

Clarke merely shook her head, "I don't know, they seem quite formidable, and there's something strange…" _About Lexa._ She left the last of her thoughts unsaid, afraid of what, she wasn't sure. Of giving life to that thought, or that Lexa would hear her? Clarke never feared anyone, because she knows she could never truly be harmed, but Lexa… makes her stomach churn and her heart throb in an almost painful way.

"Strange, like what?" Wells spoke up behind Clarke, having just caught up with the group. Clarke turned her head just a little to look at Wells from the corner of her eyes and then shook her head. She hastened her steps to get away from them.

Bellamy, Octavia, Wells and Raven all shared concerned and odd looks amongst each other. Silently asking, without speaking, they were all worried about Clarke's weird behavior and what was it about the Commander or her people that had Clarke so tightlipped?

Back in homeroom, everyone settled down in their seats and their homeroom teacher Mr. Ryler announced that they will be getting a new homeroom teacher, and almost all their previous teachers will be changed too. Mr. Ryler then introduced their new homeroom/sports teacher to them, "Everyone, this is your new homeroom teacher and I trust that you guys will be welcoming him with open arms. Mr Gus-"

A huge man with a big beard stepped into the classroom and interrupted My. Ryler's introduction, "General Gustus, I would prefer all of you to call me as such, no exceptions." He directed this first to Mr. Ryler and then the students with a dangerous glare. One could easily see the bobbing of Mr. Ryler's Adam apple as he swallowed loudly and the nervous glances of several students.

Mr. Ryler quickly composed himself and ran off after a few quick words of, "See you then, students. Have a great day, General Gustus."

General Gustus continued to stand at the center in front of the class, staring down at all the students. Making many of them squirm in their seats, even the resident badass, John Murphy. Octavia just chose to ignore the glare and looked out the window, Raven did the same except she was tinkering with some metal parts in her hands. Clarke just stared with her head held high back at Gustus, showing that he could not frighten her. No one scares Clarke, NO ONE!

Gustus noticed her defiant challenging stare and glared back, it was as if they were having a silent battle of dominance. Until it was broken by someone clearing their throat outside of the class. General Gustus seemed to have broken out of a trance and walked to the table before he motioned for someone to walk in, "Everyone, your new classmate, Commander Alexandria Wild." Clarke turned to the door to watch the door open and someone walked in.

When Lexa walked in, Gustus gave her a small bow of the head to show his respect. Many of the other students also bowed their heads as is customary of greeting to the Supreme Commander.

However, Clarke just stared into Lexa's eyes without bowing her head, which Lexa returned. Lexa raised an eyebrow after a while, and Clarke finally seemed to remember her place, blushed a deep red before lowering her head in a bow. She missed the tiny little smile tugging at Lexa's lips.

Gustus, who had seen the whole encounter, was irritated at first that the blonde student would be so rude as not to bow to Lexa. Then after seeing the blonde blush and Lexa giving a tight smile, the tension in his body released. All other students still had their heads bowed.

"I am Lexa." Lexa started addressing the class, "Since I would be sharing this class with all of you from now on, I do not expect to see everyone bowing their heads to me every time I step in. I am here to study, treat me as you would a fellow student."

"But do not overstep the line," another girl walked in and introduced herself as Echo. "Your hands or tongue might not be safe, if you do," followed by another girl who introduced herself as Monroe.

"Raise your heads. Gustus, please commence the roll call." Spoken out as more of an order than a sentence. As soon as Lexa finished her first order, Clarke couldn't help the way her head rapidly snapped up to watch the enticing girl. Gustus nodded his head and sat down on the chair at the teacher's table.

Clarke's eyes followed Lexa as she walked down to the empty seat beside her, "Is this seat taken?" They continued staring into each other's eyes, even as Clarke failed to answer the question. In the meantime, Echo and Monroe had found themselves a seat close to the seat Lexa had chosen.

The whole class was watching the odd exchange between Clarke and Lexa, including Octavia and Raven. After who knows how long, maybe a minute or two? Clarke opened her mouth, as if to say something. And awhile more later, it was apparent that Clarke just hung her mouth open and nothing else.

"SWOOSHH!" A loud whipping noise came from one side of the classroom, Octavia and then another, "Whipped!" Raven shouted.

That successfully snapped Clarke back to attention and another deep red blush formed on her pale face which Lexa found incredibly adorable. Clarke lowered her head and her hair covered her face and she murmured softly, only enough for Lexa or whoever with super hearing to hear her, "No, it's not taken."

"Thank you," Lexa whispered gently as she took her seat. Lexa then nodded her head to Gustus as he finally began the roll calling.

When Gustus finally called out, "Clarke Griffin" and Clarke shyly raised her hand and said, "Present." Lexa whispered to try the taste of her name on her tongue, " _Clarke."_ Clarke, having heard her name being called from the beautiful girl next to her, liked how the k in her name clicked as Lexa said it.

When homeroom was finally over and everyone had left to go to their next class, Clarke still remained on her seat with Octavia and Raven hovering behind her, trying to get her to move.

Clarke's mind finally cleared up after a moment and she took a deep sigh before she stood up and turned to Raven and Octavia, "Alright, let's go."

"What the hell, Clarke?" Raven, obviously confused by Clarke's odd behavior, "Wait, wait, wait, JUST wait!"

Clarke turned back around to face Raven, to which Raven quickly grasped her shoulders tightly and asked, "What have you done to my sister, and where is she? Who are you?" Raven asked only half-jokingly.

"I'm fine, Raven, just… I don't know. I think I need some time to think it over myself," Clarke sighed, defeated.

"I think it's obvious," Octavia spoke up beside the sisters. Raven just glanced expectantly at Octavia and Clarke tilted her head to the side.

"As lame as it sounds, I think you're under her spell. Love at first sight or whatever the shit they call it," Octavia explained. Both the sisters raised an eyebrow at Octavia with a strange look in their eyes, before they turned to each other and laughed out loud at the ludicrous idea.

"Oh, that was a good one, O," Holding onto her stomach to try to hold in the uncontrollable laughter, Raven then slowly raised one hand to wipe away the moisture at her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, you amuse me, O," Having composed herself and stopped the laugh, Clarke patted Octavia on the back before she led Raven by the waist to their next class. Octavia puffed her cheeks and pouted, feeling annoyed but followed behind the terrible sisters. "I wasn't joking," Octavia muttered under her breath so that Raven and Clarke couldn't hear her.

The day passed by in a daze for Clarke, Lexa happened to be in all of her classes and most of their teachers have been changed except for their history teacher, Professor Kane.

Lunch time came, Clarke sat down at their usual table with Octavia and Raven.

Clarke's thoughts went to Lexa for the umpteenth time today. _Why can't I read her mind? Why does she make me feel things I have never felt before? Why is wrong with that girl? Or is there something wrong with me? Am I sick? I haven't been able to concentrate on literally everything today, except for her god damned intense eyes. She is a mystery, and I would solve her. Wait, what if Octavia is right? What if I am in love with the girl? No, not possible, I have only just met her. True, she is intriguing, being the Commander and someone I can't read yet not exactly a mind reader… Oh! I got it, Octavia must be half correct!_ With that thought, Clarke jumped up from her seat, Octavia and Raven widened their eyes in surprise just as Bellamy and Wells approached the table.

"What's up with Clarke?" Bellamy asked in a whisper to no one in particular. "I say she's in love with the Commander," Octavia answered in a whisper too.

"What?! I have known Clarke for forever, she's not into girls!" Wells whispered shouted.

"Hey man, we've all known Clarke since forever," Raven answered just as softly, annoyed, "But there wasn't any indication that said she was into guys either."

"But Clarke and I made out once," Bellamy provided. And the whole group, except for Clarke, exclaimed in surprise and disgust for Octavia, "WHAT?!"

"It wasn't a big deal, we just kissed… very hot though," Bellamy explained himself.

"Shut up, Bell, I don't wanna hear anymore," Octavia covered her ears and kept making lalala noises, as Bell kept trying to tease her by telling her all the things they've done together. Although most of what he said wasn't true at all, he kept doing it just to tease Octavia.

Clarke who still seemed like she wasn't aware of her surroundings at all, sat down just as abruptly. Bringing the attention of the entire group back onto her.

 _She must be an enchanter, or a seductor, plus her environment control. Wait, maybe just an enchanter? Maybe that's why I kept feeling like my head is in the clouds every time I'm close to her. I have never seen an enchanter, would they know it when you try to read their minds and then make your head muddled up so that you can't read them? I think I should hit the library after this. There should be some documents about that in the record._

With all that sorted out, Clarke nodded her head. With everyone in her group still staring at her, Bellamy finally asked, "Okay… What was that?" In answer, everyone just shrugged.

Raven gently touched Clarke's shoulder which made Clarke turn to face her. Raven then pressed her forehead to Clarke's, "You don't seem to have a fever," Raven said as she pulled back, "Are you sure you're alright, Clarke? Do you want to go back home early and rest?"

Clarke moved one of her hands to hold onto Raven's on her shoulder, she intertwined their fingers, "I'm fine, Ray, I think I might have figured something out. Do you mind going to the library with me after school?"

"Sure, kiddo, whatever you need," Raven answered with a gentle and soothing voice as she moved her other hand to pat Clarke's cheek, "Whatever you need."

"Thanks Ray," Clarke answered and looked into Raven's eyes with 'sparkly starry eyes' as Octavia called it.

"Aww... Why can't I have a nice sister like that?" Octavia groaned and shoved Bellamy, "I want to exchange my brother with yours, Clarke!"

"Never! She's mine, go find another somewhere else, O," Clarke grabbed onto Raven's arm with both hands and stuck her tongue out at Octavia. After a minute of Octavia and Clarke fighting over Raven, all of them settled down and chuckled at their own childish antics. They resumed eating their lunch and Octavia turned to Clarke, "I would go to the library with you too, after school, if you want."

Bellamy and Wells voiced their agreement and Clarke nodded in thanks with a big grin, "Sure, the more the merrier."

"Just remember that it's the library, so don't have too much fun now," Raven added, to which Clarke rolled her eyes, "Yes Mom!"

When lunch break was over, their next class was combat class. They went into the combat stimulation room to find a stoic woman with her back ramrod straight as if she was standing in attention to a commanding officer.

When everyone had entered the room, the woman introduced herself in a commanding, almost as if she was shouting sort of voice, "My name is Indra! You are to call me Corporal. Do you understand?"

Many students nodded while a few muttered, "Yes Corporal."

"I can't hear you! Speak louder, do you eve have a spine? Stand straight!" Indra shouted at all the students, except for Lexa maybe, she was already standing as if there was a plank behind her back.

"Yes Corporal!" All the students shouted in unison while Lexa remained silent.

"What are you, stupid?! I did not ask you to shout!" Indra yelled at them again.

"Yes Corporal!" Everyone answered in a firm loud voice together.

"Much better," Indra nodded and then instructed everyone to wait until their names are called, she wanted each and every one of them to get into the stimulation room so that she could test their combat abilities against computer stimulated opponents. Powers were allowed, she announced in the end.

One by one, their name was called to test their abilities. Students are not allowed to watch the progress of their classmates' so as not to violate the rule that one should not be allowed to know another's power without their consent. It is a school rule, made to avoid discrimination.

When Clarke's name was called, Octavia squeezed Clarke's shoulder and Raven nodded in Clarke's direction to show their support. Clarke then stepped forward, "Here, Corporal."

Indra nodded and then indicated with her head to get in the stimulation room.

After Clarke entered, she stood in the center of the room, waiting for whatever was going to appear. When they did appear, the environment changed too, to a dark street alley. The targets were human like, faceless, mindless and soulless. Clarke could not read the mind when there is none, she wasn't bad at physical combat, but she wasn't warrior great at it either. She had always been able to predict their moves before they even stuck but now she couldn't. These faceless entities had no powers either and Clarke was physically outnumbered with 8 to 1.

 _Shit_. This was the first time Clarke had been ushered into a combat stimulation room, and this was the first time Clarke ever felt so helpless and weak. These computer stimulated targets are armed, some with daggers, others with pipes, hammer and whatever sort of weapon that a thug might possess. Clarke was unarmed but she wasn't going to back down.

As the first one rushed her with a dagger, she ducked out of the way and ran to the closest weapon she could find. However before she reached the baseball bat, she was hit on the back of her calf by a huge metal pipe. She fell face first onto the cold hard floor. _Good thing these stimulations are virtual reality, that would have left a huge bruise._

Before the pipe was raised in midair, ready to finish Clarke off, she quickly scrambled out of the way and grabbed onto the baseball bat. As soon as she grabbed it, she turned around to deflect another sledgehammer slung her way.

The first one with dagger quickly rushed from her right side, with the dagger point facing her while she was still fighting off the sledgehammer guy. Just before the dagger guy got too close, Clarke gave a hard push with her baseball bat to shove her attacker far enough for her to give out a hard swing to her right side. Catching the dagger guy by surprise and hitting him right on the side of his head, knocked him out cold.

She quickly turned to face her other attacker, but being too slow backing away, she got a huge slash across her left arm. 7 to go, but Clarke felt like she might not be able to bring another one down at all.

She kept fighting anyways, knowing but can't do anything about it, that she was being backed into a corner. She managed to knock another one of them down before her back met the wall. _Shit!_

As a last attempt to save herself, she tried to reach out with her mind to reach someone to steal their power. She knew it was supposed to be impossible, she had learnt about it: how in a stimulation room, you would not be able to touch the outside of the room. Meaning that you would not be able to control someone to come to your aide, you would not be able to steal their power unless they're inside with you. You would not be able to gain any advantage from the outside, period.

She tried anyways, as they kept getting closer to her. When all seemed lost, she suddenly found something, from who, she couldn't tell, but she grabbed onto it desperately. And then she unleashed it, a wall of fire burst out everywhere from her, burning her 6 adversaries into the ground. She panted harshly, almost wheezing, as she watched the computerized targets turn into ash.

Then everything was gone, back to a clean white room. Clarke glanced around, slightly confused, before she remembered that this was a stimulation. She turned to the glass where Indra was watching her, but she thought she saw a glimpse of black hair before it vanished. Indra nodded and spoke through the microphone in a rather harsh and disapproving voice, "Clarke Griffin, you can get out now."

Clarke nodded her head and stepped out of the room. As soon as she was out, Indra said, "C minus, go to your assigned group." Clarke nodded in answer again before she walked off. _What the hell was that?_

ARC High comprises of primary, middle and high school, a ladder system sort of school. And since Clarke is 17, in the junior year, her combat classes are combined with freshmen, juniors and seniors alike of the high school section.

She was overjoyed when she found out that Bellamy and Wells are also in C minus group.

"I thought when she said C minus, she meant I was really bad at combat so I am assigned to C minus. But I can't believe you two are here too," Clarke hugged both of them.

"Hey Princess, I was pissed too when Mr. Miller told me to go to group C minus. I was like, man, I have always been in A, but he just disregarded me," Bellamy greeted with a scratch behind his neck.

"Well, I didn't say much, my new combat teacher, we have to call her Corporal, and she is all kinds of fierce. And I had always been in B minus group, so it wasn't that big a drop for me."

"I don't know, I think now that the Commander is here, the teaching system has changed significantly, especially in sports, combat and history class," Wells complained, "It's not exactly fair, you know?"

"Well, we are still at about the beginning of the year so I guess it's not too late to suddenly change the syllabus," Clarke patted Wells' arm to try to console him.

"Yeah, but, my dad didn't even tell me anything. I thought he would at least let me know," Wells was slowly calming down, but he still seemed quite pissed off at all the sudden changes.

"Clarke!" Octavia pounced on Clarke's back and Bellamy had to steady them so that they wouldn't fall on their heads, "We're in the same group! How awesome."

"Hey O," Clarke chuckled.

"Guess I'm not the only one here," Raven appeared shortly behind Octavia.

"Yo what's up! The whole gang's here!" Octavia cheered loudly, still clinging onto Clarke's back, eliciting chuckles from all of them.

Then Raven added with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "We can be up to all kinds of booms and bangs around here." All of them laughed at that and they started off into an easy and comfortable conversation. A kind of easy going atmosphere only people who have known each other for a long time could feel around each other.

After some time, heavy footsteps were heard and everyone turned around to the noise. Indra returned with the Commander in front of her. As Indra stood a few feet in front of them, Lexa walked further towards them to join the group.

Indra announced in a booming voice, "Everyone, this is your new assigned group. There are exactly 30 students in this group. So now, what I want you to do is, pick a weapon of your choice, or go bare handed if you choose, then pair off with someone, start sparring. I will come to each group to assess, correct, adjust and give advice about your fighting stances and techniques. No powers allowed."

All of the weapons are wooden, so as not to hurt each other. Clarke had chosen a katana, Octavia chose a long sword, Raven chose a spear, Bellamy took a double sword and Wells chose a scimitar. After all of them had chosen a weapon, they regrouped.

The five of them looked at each other, unsure who to pair off with. Wells declared that he would pair with Bellamy, but stopped when Indra shouted one more thing, "You are not to pair up with someone from your own team. This group of 30 people, if you have not yet noticed, consisted of 6 groups of 5 people, from the same team."

"Well, that destroys the fun," Octavia rolled her eyes before they all moved to find a new partner. Octavia was looking around to hopefully find a familiar face when she accidentally bumped into the wall. When she was about to fall on her ass, strong hands grabbed her arms to steady her.

"I apologize, miss, I wasn't looking where I was walking," A gentle strong voice said to her. That was when she realized that she did not bump into a wall, she bumped into a guy whose body was as hard as the wall.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking either," Octavia apologized to the huge man, who she had to look up to see his face. _"Wow, he's sculpted like a Greek god, he is handsome. Oh wait, this is the guy in the Commander's team. Maybe if I can pair up with him, I can test his combat abilities."_ Octavia stared at him for a moment before the guy finally cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Octavia, I was just wondering if you would like to pair up with me…? Octavia raised an eyebrow at the end of her sentence, to show that she is asking for his name.

"Right, nice to meet you, Octavia. My name is Lincoln. And yes, I would like to pair up with you, I was bummed there for a bit," Lincoln answered.

" _Perfect."_ "Great," Octavia grinned at him and then walked off to the sparring field, fully expecting Lincoln to follow.

Clarke was wondering who she should pair with, she could pair with Harper maybe. Harper is not especially good in physical combat, she is more of an elastic person, literally. Clarke was about to set off to find Harper when she felt fingers tapping on her shoulder, she turned around to come face to face with those damned green eyes again.

"Hello Clarke, would you be my partner?" Clarke loves the way Lexa pronounced her name and that question, if put into another context. God, it makes Clarke blush a deep red before she covered her face with her hair and nodded.

"Thank you," A smile threatening to break out on Lexa's face as she held onto Clarke's hand to lead her to the sparring field. " _What is this girl doing to me?"_ They both thought. " _I can't help wanting to smile every time I see her adorable blush,"_ was Lexa's thoughts and as for Clarke, _"I wonder if I could use mind control on her to stop her trying to enchant me. That is, if she is even an enchanter. Maybe I can try, after sparring. Or…"_

After seeing Clarke and Octavia pairing off with the Commander's team, Raven decided to do the same, "Heyo, I'm Raven, wanna team up? Uuh… wazzat name?" Anya turned around to look at her intruder, a pretty brunette, probably in her junior year.

"Woah, you're prettier up close than I thought you would be," Raven stared in amazement.

"Anya. Thank you."

"Anytime, I would give you all the compliments of the world if you would let me. Did I tell you I'm Raven already?" Raven wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, you did. If you want to team up, shut up and let's go," Anya answered nonchalantly and walked off, with one hand raised and her index finger giving a 'come hither' to Raven.

"Oh yeah, feisty and sexy."

Wells paired off with Monty, Harper paired off with Monroe, and everyone seemed to have paired off. But Bellamy is still alone, _damn,_ he turned around and round to look at his surrounding, _I thought there was supposed to be 30 people._

"I guess it's just you and I now, name's Echo, you?" A girl walked up to Bellamy and offered her hand. Bellamy grasped her arm, "Bellamy." Without another word, Echo let go of his arm and they headed to the sparring field.

Indra went around, giving instructions and correcting the students' stances. Lexa was obviously a much better fighter than Clarke was. Clarke swore that Lexa had somehow dropped her to the floor almost as many times as she had been in her mind today. Clarke was getting frustrated but she wasn't going to lose her focus due to anger.

 _If only I could read her mind… I'll try again._

Clarke tried to read Lexa's mind again this time and Clarke heard _"she's a tough one, I-"_ before she was suddenly cut off and couldn't read anymore and then she was on the floor… again.

 _What is wrong with this girl?_ Clarke thought frustrated, before she groaned on the floor, refusing to get up just to be thrown back down again. _I swear I do not like this girl, and as soon as I can get out of her enchantment, I would dislike her._

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. Again, reviews and favourites are most welcome.**

 **And one more thing, PM or review me what you think my pairings are, if you get them right, I promise you guys three chapters in that coming week. If not, I will go slowly :) One clue: You might not ever get it right. Second clue: The characters I will give you are paired together.  
Characters I DEFINITELY want to see for pairings: Octavia, Echo, Monroe, Anya, Bellamy, Lincoln, Raven, & Harper. Everyone knows this is a CLEXA stoy, so I'm not gonna put them in. I would love to see all of your wrong answers coming in. Love yas :)**


	3. Fall down, get back up

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a mini chapter. It was supposed to be the start of chapter 3, but then I have received so many answers for the pairings. They are all wrong, but it's funny and totally amuses me so I decided to write a short chapter just to let you guys know that you're ALL WRONG xD Keep guessing :)**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 2**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 2.5: Fall down, Get back up**

When Clarke just laid there unmoving, Lexa got the idea that she wasn't going to get back up again so she offered Clarke her hand. As a tanned hand came into Clarke's sight, she heard a sweet voice, "Come on, get back up, you can do this."

Clarke audibly growled in frustration before she reached for Lexa's hand and pulled herself up. Lexa gave a small smile to Clarke, almost as if she's showing her approval, before she stepped back and got back into a fighting stance. Clarke huffed loudly before she did the same.

Before she decided on her first move, she told Lexa, "I'm sure you're having a lot of fun dropping me like a leaf." The only thing that achieved was a smirk on Lexa's face.

"And I love your smile," Clarke said just as she rushed forward to try to catch Lexa off guard. It almost worked, Lexa was taken off guard but she recovered too quickly for Clarke to do anything significant.

They spent a long time doing a back and forth, almost as if they're dancing. Clarke immediately knew Lexa was holding back, cause previously Lexa would drop Clarke to the ground every time within 5 minutes. Although Clarke didn't appreciate Lexa going easy on her, she did feel like she's finally learning some new moves.

After a while, Clarke used one of the moves Lexa used just now, dropping Lexa to the floor. She was so elated that she was about to cheer when suddenly her feet were swept out from under her. She fell right on top of Lexa, "Never turn your eyes away from the opponent until you are sure they are out for good." She looked into Lexa's eyes which were a lighter green than usual, filled with mirth.

Clarke was getting off of Lexa when she was suddenly spun around and Lexa ended up on top, with a wooden dagger pointed at Clarke's throat.

"You're dead, didn't expect that, did you? I even went easy on you, only for us to end up here. Lexa 28, Clarke, 0. But who's counting?" Lexa smirked cockily which Clarke responded with an eye roll, "Apparently you are."

Lexa chuckled, it was such a beautiful sound that Clarke swore in that moment that she would always try to make her laugh more… As a friend, of course. Clarke laughed along with Lexa after she was done appreciating Lexa's chuckle. After their laughter died out, they became aware of exactly how close they were to each other and the weird position they ended up in. If not for the harmless wooden dagger on Clarke's neck, it would have been oddly sexual.

They weren't going to kiss, at least Clarke thought they weren't. The mood was there, the attraction was there, but they didn't really know each other that well. Lexa's eyes, though, they are just so beautiful, she couldn't take her eyes off them. _You could probably kiss someone you don't know that well, as long as they feel the same, they are hot and there is such a strong attraction between you two. Then again, what if she doesn't feel what I feel and I am only enchanted by her power?_

They have stayed like that for quite some time, and neither seemed to be wanting to move at all. So Indra decided to step in, cleared her throat and shouted, "Get back to training, students!"

They quickly jumped apart from each other, stood up and dusted themselves off before they moved back into position to resume their sparring.

Whereas for Raven and Bellamy, they didn't get into a compromising situation with their partner like Clarke but they did however, kept getting thrown off onto the floor every few minutes. Raven got frustrated and stayed on the floor, "Warrior Princess, give me a rest, will ya? Pretty please? I am starting to think that I have to change my name to Ravdoll, the ragdoll."

Raven pushed herself back up only to get socked in the chin and fell back right onto the floor.

Raven groaned as soon as she landed, rubbing her sore chin, "Really, warrior princess?"

"Yup, really," Anya answered before she offered Raven her hand to pull her back up, "That is the last of them."

"Them as in punches?" Raven grabbed Anya's hand and let herself be pulled up.

Anya punched Raven in the guts, not enough for Raven to gasp for air but just enough to feel a sharp pain, "No, them as in your pretty ass on the floor."

Raven rubbed her stomach, trying to protect it just in case Anya decided to surprise attack her again. She winked at Anya, "So, you think my ass is pretty?"

Anya's face tinted a light pink, "Shof op!" before she threw a right hook which Raven thankfully dodged.

Octavia was by far the strongest fighter in their team when powers are not considered. Although she still had it easy since Lincoln was very much a gentleman, he pushed her hard in combat but he did not drop her. Indra was unhappy that their spar seemed a little too docile. She stepped in and asked Lincoln to step down which Lincoln protested but kept quiet after a dangerous glare from Indra.

"Come at me and show me what you've got. What's your name, student?" Indra inquired to which she was answered firmly, "Octavia." Indra nodded approvingly when she noticed the fire in Octavia's eyes and defiance in her stance.

On the other hand, Bellamy got so frustrated and without Clarke or Octavia to get him to calm down, he roared at Echo and brandished both his wooden weapons into the floor with his super strength. The double swords snapped in half and pieces of the smashed floor flew around them. Echo had the time to widen her eyes before Bellamy pushed her up against the wall by her neck, several feet away from where they were originally sparring, with the use of his super speed and strength. Bellamy did not strangle her or squeezed her neck too tight, he merely just pushed her up to the wall as a restrain. Although In a panic and pushed up against the wall, Echo screamed, the power of the supersonic sound waves shoved Bellamy at least 15 feet before he landed on the floor.

Since Bellamy was not expecting much retaliation at all when he pushed Echo up against the wall, he was completely unprepared for the scream and landed pretty roughly. He landed on his right side, smashed a few inches into the floor before he bounced a few times further away and finally stopped in a slide to the opposite wall of the sparring field.

A while ago when Bellamy roared and smashed his swords, he had garnered the attention of everyone in the group and Indra. Clarke and Octavia had tried to stop him as soon as they could, but everything happened too fast for them to follow up. Indra was going to stop them too, but she was also too slow to do anything.

And now Bellamy laid on his side at the opposite side of the wall from Echo, everyone was deadly quiet before Octavia shouted, "Bell!" That one shout seemed to jar everyone out of their daze. Octabia rushed to Bellamy's side, followed by Clarke and the rest of her group. Indra shouted for someone to go get the paramedics before she followed in their direction.

"Oh my god," Echo breathed out, covering her mouth with one hand, hardly believing what she just did. Just as Octavia reached Bellamy, he stirred and sat up, rubbing his throbbing head, "Ouch! That scream queen can really pack a punch."

"Oh god, Bell, you're fine!" Octavia threw herself into Bellamy's arm and squeezed the air out of him. The tension in the room seemed to completely dissipate after that.

"Can't breathe, O." Octavia slowly released him and checked him for wounds, "You alright? Head hurts? Ribs? How about your arm? Clarke, is he alright?"

Clarke knelt down beside the siblings and checked for any visible signs of injuries, poking and prodding at several places and then determined that Bellamy should most probably be fine but should still be looked at by the paramedics who would be arriving anytime soon.

When the paramedics had arrived, Indra instructed everyone to resume their training. Clarke walked towards Echo, looked into her eyes, "It's not your fault, Bellamy is to blame for losing his temper. I assure you this would not happen again and Bellamy should be apologizing himself after he got the all clear."

"You think he will be completely fine? I was caught off guard and accidentally used almost full power on him," Echo asked worriedly.

Clarke was unsure whether she should touch Echo since they didn't really know each other, so she just quickly squeezed Echo's shoulder, "He is stronger than you might think he is." Clarke gave Echo a tiny smile before she returned back to Lexa's side to continue with their training.

Aside from being somewhat cut up and several bruises, Bellamy was deemed healthy enough to carry on with class. He sheepishly walked over to the bench on the far side of the room where Echo was seated.

"Hey, um… I just want to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up like that," Bellamy scratched the back of his neck, looking as embarrassed as someone in his position should be.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm just glad you are fine. It is also partly my fault, I kept tripping you over and about that scream too…" Echo looked up at Bellamy, slightly ashamed too.

"Uh… we cool then?" That was Bellamy's way of asking for forgiveness.

Echo nodded, "Yeah, yeah, we're 'cool'. Come on, let's get back so I can beat your ass up."

Bellamy groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Fall down and get back up," Echo twirled around to face Bellamy with a smile before she jogged off to the field. Bellamy shook his head in amusement before he hastily followed her.

 **A/N: And again, thanks for all the reviews and favorites, everyone. They are always welcome and a great motivation.**


	4. I want to know you

**A/N: I realised that in previous chapters, I never clarified. But you guys should probably already know.** _Words like these_ **or** _"like this"_ **are all thoughts in previous chapters. But in the chapter, there are passages** _"Like this"_ **with the " ", those are passages from a book. So please make sure you check for those little quotations marks so that you wouldn't confuse them.**

 **Disclaimer: Check chapter 2**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 3: I want to know you**

All classes were over for the day, Clarke was sore all over, from all the beatings from Lexa. She was almost certain that Lexa had been taught sword fighting since before she could walk. Lexa nodded to Clarke, as if showing appreciation for her time to train with her before she walked off.

Clarke shouted to Lexa's back before she could stop herself, "Yeah, thanks to you too, Lexa. I am totally into S&M and pretty sure I would be sore all over tomorrow."

Lexa turned back around with a slightly amused smirk and a slightly worried look in her eyes that said she knew Clarke was joking, or was she not. Clarke decided to answer the unasked question with a slight smile, "I was joking."

Lexa widened her eyes very slightly in surprise, it would have gone unnoticed to an untrained eyes. She would have thought that Clarke knew what she was thinking, but she was plenty certain that Clarke did not read her mind. Clarke was a mystery to her, as Lexa was to Clarke.

As a mind reader, you get used to knowing what people are thinking and the kind of facial expression or look in their eyes. Or maybe Clarke was just more observant than others, she wouldn't know since she never really talked to another mind reader before.

Lexa nodded before they both went on their own way.

Clarke and the gang met up at the library after the school had ended for the day.

"So what was it that you're looking for, Princess?" Bellamy was the first one to ask.

"Anything you could find on enchanter. Do not ask why," Clarke's tone was definite and final, no question asked. She sauntered off to a section of the library that would hopefully archive the information she needed. After she was out of sight, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Wells exchanged an odd look and Octavia shrugged her shoulders before they followed to the section that Clarke went.

After long moments of searching through the archives, they finally emerged with a book that seemed to be centuries old, it was slightly dusty with very old and worn hard covers. It goes to show that not many people have come upon this book, it was titled 'The Great Change and Its People'.

"Sounds ominous…" Octavia said with a chill of a shiver running up her spine.

"Sounds promising," Clarke corrected her.

"O might be right, Clarke, that book was practically hidden at the very back of the library. In some odd secret passage… Who knows what kind of black magic it might conjure?" Wells added, placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder to try to persuade her.

"Oh come on, a book with the name 'The Great Change and Its People', what sort of a name would that be for a book with black magic spells?" Clarke swatted Wells' hand away from her shoulder and laid the book down on the floor.

"Yeah, and whatever sort of black magic it might be would not even compare to the sort of explosive magic I can conjure," Raven said with a wink.

"I don't like this, but if you think what you need is in that book, I won't stop you," Bellamy gave Clarke a squeeze on her shoulder. Clarke placed one hand atop Bellamy's and nodded her head in thanks before she opened the book.

 **About 45 minutes ago,**

"Clarke, can we stop this yet? There's nothing here!" Octavia complained as she loudly settled herself on the floor and crossed her arms, like a child about to throw a tantrum.

"O, I never asked you to come with. You could go back if you want," Clarke continued to scan through book titles without even glancing back at Octavia. Octavia grumbled under her breath before she sighed her displeasure noisily as she stood up.

All of them continued browsing around the place, trying to find a book about enchanters, if there was even one, except Octavia. With her arms crossed, she dragged her feet as she moved around the back of the library, doing nothing but giving her body something to do while waiting for them to finish Clarke's impossible quest of knowledge.

"This is one of the most stupid idea she has ever had for an adventure yet," Octavia muttered to herself and kicked at the wall. The brick she kicked gave way and moved backwards into the wall, then that entire section of wall slid forward, then to the side, revealing a secret tunnel passage behind it.

"CLARKE?!" Octavia shouted in extreme shock, with eyes wide as a saucer.

"What is it now, O?" Clarke yelled back as she stomped to where Octavia's voice came from at the back of the library. "Oh… my. GOD!" Clarke exclaimed as she caught sight of what Octavia was currently standing in front of.

The others all rushed to them, curious as to what had the both of them reacting in this way.

"Bloody hell, sweet Jesus. Absolute-fucking-ly neat, how did you find that, O?" Raven walked towards where Octavia was still standing flabbergasted, in reverence.

When Raven finally reached Octavia's side, she snapped out of her stunned daze and grabbed onto Raven's wrist, "Don't you even think of going in there!"

Just as Raven was about to protest, Clarke stepped past them, into the entrance of the tunnel and declared, "We are going in."

Raven just smiled a sweet smile at Octavia before she used her other hand to peel Octavia's hand, finger by finger off of her wrist. When Octavia's hand was completely off, Bellamy and Wells who had exchanged worried looks already went in after Clarke, Raven gave an ever sweeter toothy smile to Octavia before she set off herself.

Octavia just watched on as everyone slowly disappeared out of sight, she grumbled, "Why do I always have to be the one to find these kinds of things?" Then she jogged off after her companions.

As they got deeper into the tunnel, it got darker and darker until they couldn't even make out where they were walking to. Clarke grabbed onto one of the wooden torches hung on the side, "Octavia, could you do us the favour?"

Octavia glared at Clarke, "Well, since we're already here, let's do this, bitches. But if we die, it's on your head, Clarke." Clarke rolled her eyes and Octavia breathed out a puff of fire and lit up the torch.

"Thanks," Clarke smiled at Octavia and she walked to the front of the group and led them to whatever would lie ahead. As they walked, Raven asked Octavia how she had found this tunnel again and Octavia explained to all of them how bored and awesome she was that she found this place.

They had been walking about 10 minutes before the tunnel widened into a big round space. In the middle of the room, was a tiny pedestal. And on it, was an old book.

Clarke walked towards it to inspect the book. "Really, we came all this way to find a book in the end?" Octavia literally face palmed.

"Well, what could we expect? This is a library we are talking about, O," Although slightly disappointed herself, Raven justified the situation. Octavia huffed for the umpteenth time today and conceded defeat, this was literally one of the worst adventures they had done so far.

"'The Great Change and Its People', I think this book refers to the revolution, this could be what we were looking for!" Clarke turned to the others and explained excitedly.

"Great! So can we get out of here now, princess?" Bellamy asked and glanced slightly towards where they come from, "Just in case, who knows if that wall would return to its original position."

Everyone agreed, Clarke handed the torch to Wells and grabbed the book before they all rushed towards the entrance as fast as their legs could take them, except for Bellamy. If he had really wanted, he could probably get back in five seconds flat.

Luckily for them, the wall was still in position and they had to figure out how to make it go back which Octavia suggested that they could just replace the misplaced brick to where it was. Maybe that would make it go back and she was right and the wall had moved back. No evidence it was ever open, except for the book in Clarke's hand.

 **Back to the present,**

Clarke looked through the table of contents which seemed to have precise accounts of what happened decades into the revolution when there was already a Supreme Commander and then finally to the many different powers that there are. There was a list of different powers and each page contained details about 5 to 7 different abilities. Whoever had written this book, Clarke deduced that person must have been gotten immortality. Usually people who had immortality would live for a pretty long time, especially if they were a health freak.

Clarke finally found where enchant is, on page 586. She flipped towards that page when a shout was heard, "What are you kids doing here?"

It was a security guard, "What's that you have there, students?" All of them turned towards Clarke, always expecting her to have a solution for everything.

"Nothing, it's just an old book, security," Clarke smiled sweetly at the security, closing the book and held in under her right arm.

"You do realise that you are not supposed to loiter around the school at this late hour, right?" the security asked suspiciously, glaring at the book under Clarke's arm.

"We were just about to leave," Clarke smiled with a small bow of head, "We didn't know it was this late already." Clarke moved to get past the security when suddenly her feet were frozen in spot. She glanced down to see that it was literally frozen, in a block of ice. She looked up back to the security with a hard glare.

"What is the meaning of this?" Clarke asked dangerously. Bellamy, Octavia, Wells and Raven who were following Clarke, stiffened when the security started to walk towards her, almost as if they were ready to break out into a fight with the security if they were to harm her. As all of them thought that Clarke is the most 'helpless' one of them all, even if she was the leader.

"I could not allow you to leave with a book from the library, especially not an old book like that," the security said, standing about a foot from Clarke.

"We are just borrowing the book, Mister. We would return it as soon as we're done with it," Clarke smiled sweetly and then a confused look appeared on the security's face. The ice block on Clarke's legs evaporated as quickly as it had appeared and the security stepped back with an emotionless face, even his eyes looked empty, and he spoke with a monotone voice, "Okay, as long as you return it before anyone noticed it was missing, I do not want to get into trouble."

"Thank you so much," Clarke beamed at the security and opened her bag to stuff the book inside, before she walked out with the others.

"What the hell was wrong with him?" Octavia asked, clearly confused at the security's two totally different reaction. At first, he was hot on their heels and then all of a sudden, he just decided to let them go? It didn't make sense to any of them.

"Beats me," was Raven's useless answer.

"Maybe he just had a change of mind," Clarke turned back to smile at her friends, "Come on, let's just be happy he let us off. We could have been in detention now."

"Yeah, before we get too happy, let's get out of this place before the gates close, it's almost 6.30," Bellamy said and ran ahead of the group. The school had a policy that all gates are closed at 6.30 and then a lot of dangerous traps or other craps will be set off on the campus. They were apparently really strict about their security, as if the school hides something big… Hopefully, it's not the book that they just took.

"Crap!" The others cursed before they ran after Bellamy to get out, but of course, Bellamy was already out of the gate, waiting for them.

When they had finally got to Clarke's place, all of them got in and went to the living room where Clarke set down the book and hastily started flipping to page 586 where details about enchanters were supposed to be.

Clarke read through the three paragraphs on enchanters, it's not much and definitely didn't help with Clarke's case. She looked utterly confused after that, and maybe a little disturbed.

"Is something wrong, Clarke?" Wells asked worriedly.

" _Enchant: The user of enchant is called enchanters. Their power is mind and beauty related and the extent to their power depends on them. If the victim has a weak mind, they would fall prey easily. If the enchanter is particularly attractive, they would be more likely to enchant someone._

 _When enchanted, a person's mind become particularly fuzzy and they would have difficulty forming a logical thought. Under enchant, a victim has to be asked to do something in speech but the victim could still reject to do so, if they were not deeply enchanted._

 _Do not confuse an enchanter and a mind controller. For a mind controller could easily make a person do anything without rejection, since they do not have the ability to question. However, since the power struggle after the death of the second Supreme Commander, the last mind controller had been killed to avoid a similar situation."_

Clarke numbly shook her head to Wells' question as she turned to the table of content, found another thing and turned towards a page. The group watched as Clarke began reading about what happened after the death of the second Supreme Commander.

"I think Clarke just got absorbed into history," Raven whispered to the others behind Clarke's back.

"I thought Clarke hated history?" Octavia whispered asked.

"Haven't we done all these whisper talking a lot more than usual today?" Bellamy asked in return.

"Maybe we should snap Clarke out of whatever daze she's in?" Wells suggested.

"I've got an idea," Octavia smiled devilishly and then signaled for everyone to huddle around. More whispering went around, before they snuck upstairs. Clarke was so absorbed into the book that she didn't even notice them gone.

" _The third Supreme Commander came to power at the age of 13 after the death of his father. He changed after he came to power, He was emotionless and cruel. I didn't know what happened, could he be hardened from his father's early death or something else was wrong. Until one day, He had revealed the truth when he was 35 years old. He had been under the spell of a mind controller after he came to power. People respected the Supreme Commander and if someone were to reassert themselves as the new ruler, it would not have been taken lightly of. A mind controller may be strong but would be unable to control a whole population of people. So she had taken to control the Supreme Commander instead. He had only escaped the grasp of the mind controller by luck and still pretended that he was being controlled after that, to get a chance to kill his controller. After the announcement, the family of the mind controller was all killed, to prevent a similar situation from happening ever again. And to this day, there had been no more mind controller and probably never will again. For the better of this world too, imagine if there was a mind controller with the ability to read minds too, that person would know when their victim is not being controlled, and would reassert their ability again." Why do I feel like a criminal?_

After Clarke was about done going through what she had been reading, the gang appeared. Octavia giggled as she positioned herself beside Clarke and covered her ears as much as possible with one hand and with her other hand, put a honk as close to Clarke's ear as she can get. Then she honked, totally and utterly shocked Clarke out of her skin, making her jump literally off of the floor where she was sitting.

"Damn it, O!" Clarke shouted at Octavia after she had calmed her heart beat some, all the others rolling on the floor laughing. Octavia clutched her belly and wiped tears from her eyes from laughing too hard.

"Sor-sor- sorry," Octavia wheezed out, still laughing hard, "But- you-ou should have seen your face!" Clarke shook her head and sighed with a ghost of a smile on her face.

 _Whoever had written this book must have been close to the royal family. Well, so what? Am I supposed to be one of the most wanted criminal now, even though I have never done anything wrong? Now I know why I never told anyone of my ability. But then again, does that mean that one of the children of the mind controller didn't get killed? Because abilities could only be inherited down the same family tree._

After everyone had calmed down, they all settled down with 2 baked frozen pizza, one peperoni and another Hawaiian. With the television turned on and a comedy movie playing, Wells finally decided to ask why Clarke had needed to find what an enchanter was.

So she explained about the weird effects that Lexa Wild had on her, she said and I quote, "There is something strange about her. She somehow makes my heart throb almost painfully and a weird feeling settled in my stomach. I couldn't read Lexa's mind, and she had been in my mind all day. When she is around me, I couldn't think of anything other than her eyes. And worst of all, she keeps making me blush!"

"Ok, slow down a little right there, Clarke. Everything you mentioned seemed normal for a crush, except for the part that you can't read her mind," Raven raised both hands in front of her, palms facing Clarke.

"What?!" Clarke looked shocked and even slightly appalled by the idea.

"It makes sense, you know, Clarke?" Octavia fortified Raven's statement, "Heart throb, butterflies in stomach, can't get her out of your mind, her beautiful eyes?"

"Hey! I never said butterflies!" Clarke defended indignantly. Octavia just shrugged as if saying 'what else could it be?' Bellamy laughed at Clarke's reaction and Wells looked like he was offended by that idea.

"Well, our Princess here just got herself an impossible crush. On the Commander, huh?" Bellamy teased.

Clarke was about to object when Octavia added, "Commander Princess, that sounded way too perfect, maybe it's not impossible after all, Bell." Clarke totally deflated after that, both shoulders sagging as the siblings laughed in Clarke's expense.

"To her defend, Lexa is one hot girl, I would totally bang her myself, if not for Clarke's crush on her. I approve," Raven patted Clarke's shoulder with a mock-serious face.

"You guys are incorrigible, you know that, right?" Clarke shook her head before she too chuckled along with the others. Wells, on the other hand, had remained silent throughout the conversation and forced a fake laugh with everyone.

After their impromptu pizza and movie night, everyone had left to return home except for Clarke and Raven who went back into their own room. Clarke decided to contemplate more on Lexa.

The next day went on as usual as it could be, with Clarke's mind constantly on Lexa. After school that day, the group returned to the library to quickly make a trip back to return the book.

Octavia moved the brick to reveal the secret passage and Bellamy was the one to go in to replace the book and it was done within a minute. They left as soon as they came.

The school week passed quickly, too fast for Clarke to settle down for everything that was happening. Her mind was constantly on Lexa, the way she called her name, the way she laughed, the way her eyes looked so bright when she turned to Clarke. With them having all the same classes was not helping either, Clarke literally had no time to clear her mind and think properly. She practiced with Lexa during every combat class, learning more about Lexa than she did about combat.

Sometimes, she would have Clarke stop sparring to watch her execute a move. More than the technique itself, Clarke was more concentrated on the way Lexa's body moved so fluidly and graceful as if she was dancing instead of fighting. Clarke had taken to call her by Lexa, whereas every other students called her by her title of Commander.

During the weekend when Clarke thought that she could have a reprieve from all the thoughts about Lexa, she was surrounded by Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Wells. They discussed about a lot of things but much of it was about Echo, Anya and Lincoln. And those people only just reminded Clarke how close they are to Lexa.

Octavia talked about how Lincoln was an amazing fighter and an incredible guy, but that she was not very happy about how Lincoln kept going easy on her. She also said that she much preferred to train directly under Indra, even though she was harsh and almost totally scary. Raven talked about how Anya was an ass, a pretty one though. Anya was ruthless and mean but also nice sometimes. Bellamy added in about Echo being a scream queen and how she always totally kicked his ass. He wasn't happy about that, and he had been trying his hardest to get better. Octavia and Bellamy would spar together in their spare time to improve themselves. Wells had remained silent most of the conversation, watching Clarke's faraway look as if her mind was somewhere else. Finally he veered the conversation towards how a fighting competition should be nearing and that all of them should start to prepare for it.

Clarke agreed with Wells, just to distract herself from thoughts of Lexa. After that, they went to the Blake's house where they have a sparring ring in their backyard. All of them fought without their abilities except for Wells. Wells made a clone of himself so that their number would be even.

Then at the next assembly on Monday, Indra and Gustus announced that there would be a survival test for high school students that week. It would be a five days' thing, starting the next day. By the end of the five days, the remaining students would be given extra credit. In the meantime, there would be no classes that day and students are to pair up and register themselves at the counters set up in the auditorium. By 4pm that day, every unregistered student would have to come back to the auditorium to allow the teachers to pair them up.

A final announcement was made by Principal Jaha, "How exciting, isn't it? Students, one of the biggest event is coming up soon: the annual National Fighting Competition!" Principal Jaha paused to allow time for the cheer students to die down before he continued, "The team registration starts next week and would last for three weeks. Then we would have a small interschool competition to choose our five top teams to compete. After that, hopefully we would be able to win fourth National trophy in a row!"

All the students cheered again, this time with chants of, "Princess, Princess, Princess", a few of them closer to Clarke's group patted Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Wells on the backs or shoulders. Clarke's nickname of Princess had been given due to being the leader of the winning team in their nation. Although nobody would say it out loud, that Clarke won the competition while almost literally doing nothing to deserve it.

For all of their fights, Clarke mostly talked to the others before the fight started and then handed a forged katana from Octavia who had materialized it out of thin air. She mostly told them who each of them should fight with, what their abilities were and what their possible weaknesses are. She would aim to distract the weakest member of the opposing team and fend them off until her team mates had taken out the others before they finish off the weakest member too.

In some small cases, she would find another mind reader in the opposing team. She would be the one to face off with the mind reader so it would be a fair fight, sort of. Until one of the others could come to help her while she would use minor mind control to stop the opposing mind reader from reading their minds.

Some jealous others have wondered the what if's. 'What if Clarke's team mates had all been taken out, they think Clarke would drop in less than a second on her own. She had difficulties just fending off one person sometimes.

After the students calmed down enough for Principal Jaha to continue, "But wait, that is not all. This year is different. Our country is registered in the International Junior Fighting Competition this year! So instead of one, our country would be represented by the nation's three strongest teams to compete in it."

The cheer this time around was deafening, with the possibility that they could be representing their country in the competition was exhilarating. Clarke's group had always been the winner of these competitions, but now two more groups would be chosen too, FOR THE INTERNATIONAL competition, not the National ones.

After all the cheers had calmed down, Principal Jaha dismissed all the students so the high schoolers could start looking for someone to pair with and that if the high school students need a specific place to find someone, they could meet in the football field. All other students are to return back to their classroom to resume classes. A quiet groan could be heard from the younger students, several complaining that they thought there would be no classes today.

Clarke walked to Octavia and Raven, "Would any of you pair with me?"

"Sorry, Clarke, I just asked Ray to pair with me," Octavia smiled at Clarke, not so apologetically.

Clarke pouted, "That's not fair, she's my sister!"

"Next time, Clarke," Raven promised then suggested with a wink, "Although this would be a good time to try asking the commander?"

Clarke almost looked scandalized, "What?"

"Yeah, Clarke, to be honest, I have never seen you express so much emotions since… a long time ago," Octavia told Clarke honestly, "Plus you have been staring at her nonstop."

"I do not stare!" Clarke frowned and walked off to find Bellamy and Wells.

"Hey guys, any of you can pair with me?" Clarke asked hopefully.

"Ah, I would love to, Princess, but Wells just agreed to pair with me," Bellamy scratched the back of his neck.

Wells quickly added, "But one of us would be more than happy to pair up with you if you can't find someone by 3, alright?" Bellamy looked at Wells oddly before he dumbly agreed.

"But maybe you should consider pairing with the commander, Clarke, I saw her walking towards the football field just now. I am certain she would keep you safe," Bellamy told Clarke in that protective brother way. Wells looked annoyed when Bellamy mentioned Lexa, although no one noticed.

Clarke sighed, "Yeah, fine, I will consider it." She then walked off towards the football field to try her luck at finding someone who could pair with her. She was a good student but she wasn't good at everything, and their exams take place in an anti-power room, which would make sure no students could cheat. An extra credit would do amazing in her report book, so she needed someone she knew who didn't hate her or would turn their back on her and would be able to get both of them through five days of survival. Currently, she knew only Jasper's group would do, although they weren't the strongest in combat or survivability.

When Clarke reached the busy football field, her eyes immediately settled on beautiful green eyes. Lexa exuded an aura that said she didn't want anyone to get too close to her but it didn't stop the overexcited Arc students to crowd her and ask if she could be their partner.

Clarke didn't like to show too many emotions, but around Lexa, she couldn't help all these feelings that keep emerging from her. Jealous, anger, embarrassment, frustration, and those only amounted a little of what Lexa brought back in her. It was as if Lexa was breaking down all these invisible invincible walls she had built up since she was young. Peeling off the layers that showed who she really was, even when Lexa was not around, her walls were coming down and fast.

Right now, Clarke was feeling jealous at all the people around Lexa and anger at Lexa for making her feel this awful. As Clarke stomped towards Lexa, the students parted to let her through like the red sea. It was actually by her wave of anger, that means her mind control to make them part.

When she reached Lexa, all the surrounding students moved feet away from them, by Clarke's will, of course. Clarke was glaring at Lexa so much, it was almost a surprise that Lexa didn't even flinch. But it wasn't, because Lexa never backed down from any challenges.

Anya, Echo, Monroe and Lincoln who had stood slightly away from Lexa, moved away just like the other students, without their consents. They even turned away from watching Lexa, even though they had really wanted to watch the interaction, just in case they needed to defend Lexa. They knew that Lexa could protect herself, but it didn't stop them from worrying. Only lucky thing was that, Echo would be able to hear whatever would be exchanged between the two.

"Clarke," Lexa said the single word while watching the storm in Clarke's eyes intensely. It was almost too much for Clarke, those intense eyes and that melody that is Lexa's voice saying her name with so much meaning, Clarke's knees shook under her weight. She would have buckled under the weight, if Lexa had not reached out to hold onto Clarke.

"Are you alright? You don't look well, Clarke," Lexa tilted her head in concern.

"I don't know," Clarke replied in the breath of a whisper.

"You," Clarke breathed out louder, almost venomously, causing Lexa's hand to slid away from Clarke's arm. Lexa frowned and her pupils dilated in defense, almost as if she was ready to fight off Clarke if she needed to. Clarke stepped closer to Lexa, into Lexa's personal space. Clarke made sure that she controlled the surrounding people's minds so that they would not listen in to their conversation, when Clarke would spoke about her weaknesses.

Clarke spoke under her breath so she could keep her volume down, angrily, "I don't understand! I hate you!-"

Lexa's pupils dilated more. Clarke moved even closer to Lexa.

"-You make me feel things!-" Clarke hissed out that part, almost as if those feelings were not to be.

Lexa's frown turned neutral, her pupil constricted, and her eyes showed her confusion.

"-What are you doing to me?-" Clarke ran a hand down her hair in frustration.

Lexa was starting to feel more and more amused by the seconds.

"-I am scared, Alexandria. I don't understand why you make me feel this way! I can't think when you're around me, you make me blush, you make me frustrated, you make me angry at everyone who makes you laugh! And when you laugh at me, you make my heart beat out of control. How are you doing this to me, Alexandria?-" Clarke's voice was in a crescendo until she huffed out, "Please…" almost as if she was worn out. Clarke had moved so much closer in her outburst that their noses were almost brushing together.

Knowing that Clarke usually called her Lexa, hearing Clarke say her complete first name, Lexa knew she was trying to hold a serious conversation. However she couldn't help the smile that was trying to appear on her lips. She let it show for a moment before covering it up with a poker face.

"I am sorry about that, Clarke. But what do you want me to do about it?" Lexa asked, as impassive as she could.

Clarke answered with an almost timid voice, "Partner up with me on this survival test…"

"Why?" Lexa's eyes lit up, but otherwise her face was as stoic as ever.

Clarke clenched her fists on her sides, mustering up enough courage, she spoke firmly, "I want to know more about you."

Lexa smiled, showing her teeth and her eyes shone.

 **A/N: So someone asked when I would update, to answer that, I would try to update this story once a week, on any day of that week. And as most of you should know, since I didn't update a lot yet, that means no one had gotten the pairings right :)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and favourites, everyone. I love them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Oh right, and I noticed a few of you had been expecting a certain pairing in this story, and I would apologize first that it is not such a story, just so you know and don't blame me. I do like that pairing, but I wanted to see more chemistry between another pairing.**


	5. A tough page in life

**A/N: Hello everyone. I really hope you guys would like this chapter. I was stressing out over this chapter so much, it was literally the hardest chapter I have written so far. I had written and rewritten the story again and again. I felt like I kept jumping into things, or going from one extreme to another. And in the end, this is the best that I could come up with, I hope it's not another extreme again.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't earn profit. Only the writing belongs to me. All mistakes belong to me, and I am sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. It takes too much time to go over them again and check for mistakes.**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 4: A tough page in life**

Clarke almost had to do a double take. Although she hadn't known Lexa for long, she knew that during that whole time, Lexa had never smiled so brightly before, at least not at her. It involuntarily brought a small smile to Clarke's face too.

"I know," was all Lexa said and Clarke had no idea what she was talking about.

After a confused look crossed Clarke's face, Lexa continued to elaborate with a lopsided smile, "I know that you have been trying to read my mind."

Clarke flushed. _It wasn't possible, no one was supposed to be able to know that I have tried to read their mind. At least I haven't ever encountered one that could. Or that, for God's sake, how is one even able to do that? Have all the things I have learnt been wrong?_

"Who are you? …what are you?" Clarke couldn't help herself asking even though she knew that as frustrating as Lexa was, she would never tell her.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out," with the smug look still on her face, she added although in a much lower tone, "If ever."

Clarke sighed, she was getting tired of this game, or whatever this was between them, "I don't got all day, Commander, do you want to be my partner or not?"

Lexa's face suddenly turned stern and with her jaw clenched, she asked coldly, "Fine… but tell me, why do you want to read my mind? Why do you want to know about me?"

She added just as Clarke was about to answer, "You do realise it is a crime punishable by death, if someone tried to read the Supreme Commander or the Commander's mind, right?"

Clarke physically blanched at Lexa's line of questioning, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white, she spoke through her gritted teeth with a growl, "Then, tell me, _Commander_ , why am I not dead yet?"

Lexa just stared at Clarke emotionlessly and waited. The staring lasted about eight minutes before Clarke broke the intense competition, "I am just curious about you… You are mysterious and beautiful- I mean, you are just... just!" Clarke released a deep breath, annoyed at herself. "Does it even matter, if I am about to die anyways?"

With another superior smirk on her face, Lexa moved one hand to rest below her lips, as if she was thinking, "Your offense is against me, so I should decide what punishment you should face. Until then, you are a free person. Good day to you, Clarke."

With a nod to Clarke, Lexa turned around to find her sister. Clarke's knuckles were still white from being clenched so tight, she felt like she wanted to wipe that smug look off Lexa's face, either by force or some words of sort. But she had no idea how to do it, so as Lexa turned away from her, she just released her mind control on everyone and walked away from this infuriating ball of frustration that is Lexa.

When the power was removed, everyone started crowding into the previously emptied space. Anya, Echo, Lincoln and Monroe could finally turn back around to face Lexa and Echo heard the first word from Lexa, "Anya." since Clarke approached.

They quickly rushed towards Lexa to make sure that she was unharmed. Upon reaching her, Anya urgently grabbed hold onto Lexa's shoulders, look at her from head to toe then turned her around and around and did a thorough inspection.

Lexa sighed and shook her head when she was facing Anya again, "I'm fine, Anya. We were just talking."

"I don't trust that girl," Anya growled venomously, glaring in the direction of Clarke even though Clarke was already walking back towards the auditorium.

"I am going to be paired up with her for the survival test," Lexa calmly stated, crossing her arms in defense. Either defending her decision or Clarke, she wasn't sure.

"What?!" Anya shouted so loud that the few students walking towards them who wanted to ask to pair up with Lexa or the others around them, quickly turned back around to find someone else. They were afraid that if they stepped any closer, they might be the one strangled by Anya, who had her hands grasped so tightly on Lexa's shoulders that it should probably be hurting a lot.

"Don't worry about me, Anya. She is just a mind reader, I can protect myself," Lexa moved her crossed arms to Anya's hands, to remove her painful grip. Lexa's face showed no pain throughout the exchange, even though Anya might have just left bruises on her shoulders.

Clarke was now waiting in the long line to register for the survival test. Everyone in front of her and behind her was in pairs. She felt somewhat left out, she could see people whispering in low voices in front of her; and even behind her, without looking, she could hear soft murmurings. Even though she could not make out the words, she could hear them as loud as if they were shouting the words in front of her face, in her mind.

" _Look, the princess is signing up by herself" "She's gonna fail within the first five minutes." "Know what? We could even hunt her down in the test." "Ahahahaha, you're evil, but that sounds fun." "Ohh, the blondie's by herself, guess even her team mates would abandon her if given the chance." "A Disabled's always gonna be a Disabled. Why do we even have her in our school?" "You know, if I replaced her in her team, I bet we could win the International's like a walk in the park."_

She could hear all the mockeries in her mind, she gritted her teeth to refrain from doing anything. She's used to this, it's always been this way. She couldn't care less to change their mind, she couldn't care less what they think about her… So why was it that when they were thinking lowly of Lexa that it affected her so?

 _Haters' always gonna hate._ That's what she tells herself. There are moments when she feels like she could just shut them all up, make them lick her boots, make them feel inferior as they were supposed to be. She always held herself back, away from all the dark thoughts, and just live her life as normal as she could.

Some might call her stupid, others might think she's insane, to let herself be treated this way. But she would rather be known as the Disabled, rather than the scary freak with three powers. At least Disableds' were considered normal in their world, what she is, is more a myth than anything. And she could have possibly lied to other people about how she was just a mere mind reader. Then again, mind readers were usually shunned too, since people disliked their mind being read like a book, as much as they dislike Disabled's.

Although she was pretty sure that the Corporal, Indra, might have seen her use a fire power, derived from her power mimic. The information should be confidential and she would not reveal it to anyone, for that, Clarke was relieved.

While she was deep in her thoughts, a particular spiteful male student formed a hard sharp pebble from the floor of the auditorium and took it in his palm. He judged the size, shape and weight of the pebble before he nodded and the pebble floated above his palm. He aimed the pebble at Clarke's head before the pebble flew hard and fast towards the back of Clarke's head.

Clarke wasn't even aware of the pebble that was dangerously approaching her until she heard a painful yowl from behind her. She turned around to find Lexa walking towards her and a male student grabbing his privates in agony. She had a confused look on her face before she caught on to what happened through the others' thoughts. She gave a brief glance to the guy who was still holding onto his crotch, rolling on the floor, his name was Quint, she made a little mental note to herself. She will have a little revenge in a bit, not now though.

She gave a grateful smile to Lexa when she finally stood in front of her. She mouthed 'thanks' to which Lexa just nodded stiffly as she positioned herself beside Clarke.

 **A while ago,**

When Lexa had entered the auditorium, with Anya, Echo, Monroe and Lincoln following behind her, her eyes immediately spotted the blonde in the crowd. She also noticed the pebble making its way quickly to Clarke's head. She reacted without thought, and the pebble halted in its trajectory, about two inches away from Clarke's head.

She could feel a tugging on her hold on the pebble then she glared at the offender, a bald boy with a huge tattoo on one side of his face. The boy also turned about the same time to search for the bastard who had stopped his assault. When he caught the Commander glaring back at him, he widened his eyes in surprise and a ghost of breath, "Commander..." left his lips. He lost his hold on the pebble for a brief moment. But that moment was enough for Lexa to turn the pebble on him and knocked him off his feet when it hit him squarely on his crotch. A pained shout rolled off his lips as he fell onto the floor.

Lexa then fit the pebble back into the floor of the auditorium where it belonged as she strode towards Clarke.

 **Now,**

Anya walked with Lincoln towards the front of one of the line, to where the teacher was writing down names of the paired up students. Clarke watched curiously and Lexa had an amused glint in her eyes.

Lincoln gently shook his head and grabbed Anya's wrist gently which Anya just slapped off.

" _This is not gonna be nice,"_ Clarke heard Lincoln's thought and her curiosity spiked even more.

When Anya reached the front of the line, she glared at the pair of students unlucky enough to be there. They gulped under her intense glare and one of them asked, "Something wrong?" Even the teacher had a confused and worried look on her face, and she was about to tell Anya to queue at the back of the line when Anya commanded, "Move."

The braver of the two frowned, while the other tried to pull his partner away, "Sorry?"

"I said move…" Anya warned and the braver student defiantly lifted his head, "And what if I don't? Are you gonna go cry to your papa?"

Anya gritted her teeth as she started a countdown, "Three… Two…"

The scared student tried his best to get his partner away, "C'mon, let's go. We can wait at the back again, it doesn't kill us." The braver student just deferred him away and stood his ground.

"One…" And the countdown ended, Lincoln sighed heavily. Anya lifted up one leg in an unnatural speed, kicking the student straight below his jaw. The student was lifted off the floor by the force and flew backwards a few feet before he landed on his ass harshly.

Anya then turned to the teacher, "Anya and Lincoln." Due to shock, the teacher immediately registered their names with question and then Anya turned to leave, with Lincoln quietly behind her. The fallen student sat up and moved his jaw from side to side to test its movement; he looked almost fine except for the gash on his lower lips.

"What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?" His partner asked him as he went to help him up.

"It's wrong that she thinks that she could just have her way just cause of who she is," He wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

His partner sighed, "And see what you got yourself into?" and shook his head.

Clarke finally recognized them as she got closer, Miller and Monty. Miller being the one who had been kicked in the chin, she remembered that he was almost the only one in Jasper's group who could actually fight. He had enhanced durability, that would explain how Anya's powerful kick only left a gash on his lips without any broken tooth or other worse damage.

The teacher called them back to register their names before she asked for the next pair to step forward.

Clarke turned to Lexa with a smirk, raised eyebrow and asked in a joking tone, "Is she always like that?"

A fond smile appeared of Lexa's lips, "Pretty much." She turned to face Clarke with bright eyes. Clarke could see how close the sisters were by how Lexa's features completely brightened up at the topic of her sister. It reminded her of her own relationship with Raven, a fond smile of her own graced her lips.

"Now I see why my sister always tell me about how the warrior princess is always giving a hard time in combat class," Clarke joked and at the mention of warrior princess, Clarke did a quote signs with her hands.

Lexa rolled her eyes before she gave a low chuckle, "Warrior Princess, huh?"

"Yeah…" Clarke felt proud of herself for eliciting a chuckle from Lexa.

They continued to wait at the queue in a comfortable silence.

Until a while later, Clarke asked with a mischievous smile, "You're not going to follow your sister's lead?"

Lexa scoffed at the ridiculousness of the question, she stared in Clarke's blue eyes, lost in their depths, "You wish, princess."

Clarke was surprised more at the title Lexa used on her than the light joke, her eyes turned stony, "Don't call me that." Lexa looked slightly confused so Clarke decided to explain, "Others call me that because they don't think I deserve to be the winning team of the National fighting competition. They say it as a mockery at how I don't do much on the ring."

Clarke could see the storm of emotions in Lexa's eyes as her face remained stoic, she found a hint of rage that turned to sincerity.

"Clarke, those who call you princess as a mockery are dumb. I would never mock you with a title so dear. You deserve to feel as much like the princess that you are, your beauty astounds me and you make me breathless," Lexa confessed with so much honestly that it made Clarke blush like a tomato.

Lexa promptly cleared her throat and turned from Clarke's eyes, as if realizing that she just made a mistake. Clarke whispered shyly that Lexa would not have heard her, if they had not been standing so close, "Thank you."

Lexa replied stiffly, "You're welcome." The silence after that was awkward and when they finally reached the front of the line, Lexa merely said their names, "Alexandria and Clarke." Lexa walked away briskly after that, without even a glance back at Clarke as Clarke gave one last longing look at Lexa's back before she walked off to the opposite direction.

Clarke searched for her team mates around the school, they should still be around until 3 when school was officially over for the day. And even if they did want to leave early, they would have at least waited for Clarke, or so she hoped anyways.

She finally saw a familiar face sitting at their usual table when she went to the cafeteria. "Wells! Hey, where's everyone else?" She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Clarke," He had a sincere smile of his own, "So have you found a partner?" He gave his best curious look when he asked her. Although Clarke knew better, Clarke had tried not to read his mind as much as she could, but he had been acting really odd recently. He had developed feelings for Clarke and he disliked Lexa because he thought that Clarke might be falling for her.

"Yeah, I have paired up with Lexa," Clarke tried to put on an innocent happy look. She didn't want Wells to suspect that she knew about his feelings. Of course, Wells knew that she could read minds but he also knew that she preferred to drown out all the internal noises with a blank mind.

 _But honestly? He thinks that I might fall in love with Lexa? That's ludicrous, crazy people talking here._

… … _Then again, what if I am falling in love with her? Is that possible? I have never even had a crush before, neither have I liked anyone beyond friendship. Sigh… I think I would have to analyze all these feelings a little later._

"Oh," Wells frowned, "You know, Clarke, maybe you should reconsider pairing up with her."

"Why?"

"Because, just because I don't think she will be a good influence on you," Wells was just grasping at straw at the moment.

Clarke gave a look that said she didn't believe him, she guessed that there's no turning back now, so she sighed, took a seat opposite Wells and hoped that she could still save their friendship, "Wells, let's be honest here, shall we?"

Wells' shoulders drooped in defeat and he gave Clarke a pained look, "Ok… I like you, Clarke."

"I like you too, Wells," Clarke reciprocated and as Wells opened his mouth to say something else, she raised a hand to stop him, "But I know that's not what you mean. I'm sorry, Wells, I have known you since forever and I know you don't want to hear this. Just like Bellamy, you guys are like brothers to me, always looking out for me."

At the hurt look on Wells' face, Clarke wanted to try to soothe it away, "Please understand, Wells, I just can't feel the same about you the way you feel about me. You are the first person to have ever liked me in this way, I should be happy, but I can't. Please, I don't want to lose you, Wells."

Wells gave Clarke a sad smile, "Clarke, I… love you, I have, for a long time. I know you have always respected my privacy, but sometimes I wished that you wouldn't then you would have known that I have liked you for a long time. I would give up the world for you, if you want me to."

Clarke shook her head sadly but Wells just continued, "I know that you didn't like me the same way, but sometimes it takes time. It takes time to fall for someone, I kept waiting. And maybe you have just never thought of me in that way, that's why you couldn't imagine it, but if you give me a chance, you might fall for me. Give me a chance, Clarke, please. You might see me in a different light."

Clarke had tears in her eyes, but she shook her head faintly, "Please, Wells, don't. I'm not worth it, I won't… I won't ever feel that way for you-"

Wells stood up abruptly, knocking over the bench that he was sitting on and slamming his palms on the table, he shouted, "You won't ever feel that way for me, or that you DON'T WANT to feel that way towards me?"

His outburst attracted the attention of the few high school students who were just casually hanging out or eating in the cafeteria.

Clarke extended her hands to hold onto Wells' arms to try to placate him, he just shook her hands off.

"Don't!" He was so angry that everyone could see the veins on his forehead and neck popping out.

Clarke still had her hands raised towards Wells, although not touching him, she said in her most soothing voice, "Please calm down, Wells."

More and more high school students were gathering in the cafeteria, following the outburst and the whispers that the 'Disabled' was rejecting someone.

"When everyone shunned you away, I was the one there for you! What am I to you? Are you using my kindness? Clarke, I'm asking you to give me one chance, and you wouldn't even think about that! What is it about me that you can't like? Is it how I look? Is it because of my skin? Is it because I am not good enough for you?" Wells kept shouting, he was on a rampage.

Clarke had suppressed her emotions for so long, had not shown anger, sadness etc. But recently, her life had been thrown around upside down, inside out and every other way. She tried to control herself, but as Wells kept shouting insults at her, someone who she really cared about, she just couldn't hold in all the anger rising up to the surface. There was a fire in Clarke's eyes, burning with rage, but if anything, Wells did not seem to notice at all.

"And what?! You are here stupidly pining over the Commander, a girl! A girl! What does she have that I don't except for power? Is that what you're looking for in a partner? Is that it?" Wells sneered, "You're an idiot, no one other than me will ever like you the same way, even less THE Commander! I bet she would rather be with-"

Clarke has had enough! It was bad enough that Wells was insulting her, and now he was going to insult Lexa too. Somehow anyone saying anything bad regarding Lexa just thoroughly infuriates her. In that moment, she had a passing thought that was forgotten in an instant, _"I guess I do like her in that way after all."_

Clarke shut Wells up with her power and she rose to her full height, slamming her hands on the table too, "DON'T, don't you dare finish that sentence, _Jaha_!"

By this time, almost all the high school students had gathered in the cafeteria to watch the showdown, including Clarke's group and Lexa's. Most of the students who were supposed to be lining up for registration came too, just to see what was happening. Octavia, Bellamy and Raven had rushed to the cafeteria when they heard the news about the 'Disabled', knowing that it was none other than Clarke. They were currently pushing their way to the front of the crowd, towards where their usual lunch table.

Lexa wasn't interested in the fight at all, when she decided to come to the cafeteria, she was only interested in lunch since it was slightly past noon already. Lexa had arrived just when Wells started to comment about how Clarke was pining after the Commander, her. She was instantly intrigued and she moved towards to the source to see the commotion and the students parted to let her through. She was at the front, with the rest of Clarke's group, to watch the 'show'.

"Clarke!" Raven shouted, rushing forward to try to help dissolve whatever tension between the two.

"Not now, Raven!" Clarke said in a low dangerous voice which instantly stopped Raven short in her spot.

"Jaha, careful with what you say," Clarke said through gritted teeth, "First of all, I have no idea what you mean when you say that everyone shunned me away. Cause for all I know, I have always been the outsider. Second, you were the one there for me? What about Bellamy? What about Raven? What about Octavia? Are they not people? I am certain they were always there for me too."

"And don't you dare mixing Lexa into this. This has nothing to do with her," Clarke growled under her breath.

Wells who had been forcefully shut up, had gathered a moment to calm down a little, he winced at the cold voice Clarke was using on him. Seeing the slight twitch in his expression, Clarke felt a little bad and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

She finally sighed, "I never wanted to make you feel this way, Wells. To feel like you have been used, to feel like you are not good enough. You are never one of those, so please do not degrade yourself to that spiteful level. You are an amazing person, loving, charming, kind, sweet and supportive. And I am sorry, that I don't feel the same for you. It is probably my loss that I can't be the one to share a future with you, Wells."

Clarke released the mind control on Wells and she dropped back onto the bench, exhausted and shoulders sagging.

Wells looked sad but he also relaxed, he bent down to replace the bench and then unceremoniously dropped down on it, looking every bit defeated, "I'm sorry too, Clarke. I shouldn't have lost my cool… I didn't really mean all the things that I have said." He gave a sincere look, "It's just that I have waited for so long, I really thought that I had a chance with you, until she came..." At the end of his speech, he looked to somewhere behind Clarke's shoulder.

With confusion clearly etched on her face, Clarke turned around to find almost the entire high school student body behind her, but what caught her eyes the most was the green eyes staring back at her. Clarke immediately turned back to Wells, with a slight blush. Even though she had not confirmed her feelings for Lexa, Wells had pretty much made it look as if she did.

Raven, Octavia and Bellamy finally approached the table and sat close to Clarke.

Clarke recomposed herself and asked hopefully, "So… friends?"

Wells sighed and smiled weakly, "Yeah, always."

After that, the students behind them started to disperse until someone in the crowd shouted, "SLUT!"

With the blink of an eye, Bellamy turned to the source with a dangerous look, but he couldn't determine who had said it. A lot of others had also turned to see which brave or stupid soul had shouted that, including the rest of Clarke's group and Lexa.

Clarke didn't even bother to look when Bellamy shouted, "Whoever said that, I dare you to do it again and I will make sure you will be very sorry."

" **WHORE!** " This time, the shout was louder but still no one could spot who it was.

Until someone suddenly floated into the thin air, with both hands grabbing at nothing around his neck, as if there was an invisible hand trying to strangle him. Many people just watched curiously as some of the guy's friends tried to get him down.

He soon started choking as the hold seemed to get stronger.

"I'm- sor- sorry," He said through choked breath, and then he seemed to breathe better and he apologized louder, "I'm sorry! Please, let me down."

With that, he was unceremoniously dropped, he fell on his ass and choked a few more times, trying to get as much air back into his lungs as he could.

"Finn, you alright, man?" His friends asked worriedly.

No one knew who did that to him, no one… except for Clarke.

"The hell just happened?" Octavia asked and Raven shrugged, "Well, at least now he got what he deserved."

Clarke sighed tiredly and she looked pale, it had been a long, long day for her. Too many emotions were involved; she is mentally worn out and also physically worn out from using her powers so much today.

She groaned, "I think I'm just going to head home now, I have enough drama for one day."

"Okay, I'll go back home with you," Raven gave Clarke's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Octavia nodded and did the same on Clarke's other shoulder.

"Wells and I would need to go register for the survival test now, we'll catch up with you guys or we'll just see you tomorrow," Bellamy answered for both of them.

Clarke nodded and made to stand up, but as she did, she blacked out for one moment and swayed in spot. Raven and Octavia who had just stood up together with Clarke, each of them grabbed onto the arm closest to them to hold Clarke steady.

After the blackout cleared, Clarke shook her head.

"Are you sure you're alright, Clarke? Do you need to lie down?" Octavia asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you could use my lap as pillow, Clarke," Raven offered.

Clarke just waved them off, "I'll be fine, I just need to get out of here."

They nodded and led Clarke out of the cafeteria.

When they finally got home, the first thing Clarke did was jumping onto her bed. She didn't intend to fall asleep, but she did… and she slept through the night.

 **A/N: Thank you again and I hope you like the chapter. Please be gentle with the criticism. Reviews are welcomed. And just so you know, no one had gotten the pairings right still. I'm pretty happy that my hint was right, that no one would be able to get it right xD**

 **(This is literally a tough page in life, for me too. Not just Clarke)  
By the way, YESSS, FINN GOT HIS ASS HANDED BACK TO HIM :D I never liked him -.- And poor Wells... but oh well, he can't be happy if we want Clexa.**

 **Next chapter: The survival test! Yes! Is there gonna be Clexa moments? I sure hope so, I mean, after all, they will be alone (not exactly), but alone, TOGETHER! And Abby makes an appearance~**


	6. Save me like a Fairy Tale Princess

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is a new chapter for you guys, it's quite long cause I wanted to finish there. I'm sorry that I couldn't have uploaded this earlier. I went to the beach yesterday, God. I love the coast :D It's amazing.**

 **Anyways, I tend to use a bit of Aussie slang here although I try not to, I hope it doesn't confuse you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything blah blah blah, no profit earned blah blah blah.**

 **Warning: Not beta'd, all mistakes belong to me, I'm sorry.**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 5: Save me like a Fairy Tale Princess**

The next day when Clarke woke up, she was literally brimming with energy. She wasn't particularly excited about the survival test or spending time with Lexa. Ok, who was she kidding? She was excited to be able to spend five days together with Lexa, just the two of them. But that morning when she woke up, she felt like a whole new person. She didn't know why, maybe it was because of the 15 hours' sleep she just had. She felt more replenished than ever. And she had woken up at 5 in the morning and started to cook up some pancakes for breakfast.

Abby woke up and went into the kitchen shortly after 6 and found one stack of three pancakes piled on each plate. She turned curiously to the blonde girl sitting by the table, reading from her history book and eating her own plate of 6 pancakes, completed with ice cream, berries of sorts and honey.

Abby was surprised more than anything. First of all being that Clarke was awake before 6? And she made pancakes for all of them? Plus studying so early in the morning? The worst of all, she's having SIX pancakes WITH ice cream AND berries AND honey! That was a lot of food. Abby didn't think that she had ever seen Clarke having such a hearty breakfast. Clarke has always had a sweet tooth but she had never been a heavy eater.

Abby cleared her throat to make sure that she wouldn't frighten the girl since she hadn't seemed to notice her by the door yet, before she greeted Clarke, "Good morning Clarke."

Clarke just casually replied with a happy-go-lucky tone, "G'morning mom." Of course, Clarke had already known that Abby was standing at the door, her surprised thoughts had rang loudly in Clarke's mind.

"Grab a plate," Clarke finally looked up at her mom with a bright smile on her face.

Abby looked surprised and she muttered, "Thank you for making breakfast, Clarke." Although she shook her head lightly, _"The day is too early for me to handle such energy, I need some coffee, I feel like I just went back to the time when she was five years old."_

Clarke snorted with an amused smile on her face, Abby glanced over at Clarke and saw the glint in her eyes. That was when she realized that Clarke had read her thoughts.

"Sorry, Clarke, I totally forgot you could hear me. I didn't mean anything by it," Abby turned a wry smile at Clarke.

"Nah, it's fine. I feel like I have too much extra energy today, just ready to burst out of my skin. By the way, I just boiled the water before you came down the stairs," Clarke waved the apology off.

Abby thanked her again before she poured herself a cup of coffee, she grabbed the plate and settled them on the seat across from Clarke. Jake had always been the one who sat at the head of the table, and after he had passed, Abby never seemed to feel the need at sit there.

She then went to the pantry to get some honey for her pancakes. As she about to reach into the fridge to get some berries for herself, Clarke spoke up, "I already washed the berries, they're in a container on the second shelf."

Abby nodded and at that moment, Raven stepped into the kitchen with a big yawn.

"Wow, pancakes for breakfast, thanks Abby," Raven cheered. Raven always called Abby by her name, unless it was serious or if they were having an emotional conversation.

"I didn't make the pancakes, Raven, but you're more than welcome to have your share," Abby returned to her seat with the jar of honey and container of berries.

Raven quirked her eyebrows at Clarke in disbelief, "Did my little princess really make breakfast? Are you sure it's not poisonous, Abby?"

Clarke blew a raspberry at Raven, "Just be happy that I cooked breakfast for you, Ray, or you can make your own."

Raven clicked her tongue, "Oh no, of course I would eat the breakfast you made me, princess. It's a pleasure to die by your hands." Raven winked and pinched Clarke's cheek before she grabbed her own plate and sat next to Clarke.

"Thank you Abby, for the honey and berries," Raven said with twinkles in her eyes as she snatched both the condiments before Abby had even added them to her plate of pancakes. Abby was still sipping her coffee and she shook her head, "I think I need to go back ten years to keep up with you girls' overwhelming spirits this morning."

After Raven was done with them, she replaced them back in front of Abby, she winked and complimented, "I don't know, Abby, you already look ten years younger since last night when I saw you." Abby just shook her head again before she finally added the honey and berries to her own pancakes.

"By the way, princess, I can't help but notice how much you're pigging yourself today," Raven teased.

"I'm a growing girl, Ray, don't judge me," Clarke pouted with her mouth full, making her face looked chubbier than usual. Raven chuckled and then she placated with a smirk, "Not judging here, princess, just observing."

Clarke huffed before she returned to her breakfast when Raven spoke up again, "Wow, I am surprised this actually tastes pretty good and likely not poisonous!"

Raven earned herself a hard slap on the arm from Clarke and she muttered under her breath about how violent princesses actually are.

Abby watched the siblings' exchange with something akin to pride and joy in her heart. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she remembered the last time that they had breakfast together and laughing at jokes by the table. Jake was still alive then and breakfast as a family was a frequent occurrence, and they also had dinner together every night too.

Clarke's own eyes suddenly became watery too from Abby's line of thoughts. Having noticed the sudden change in temperature in the room, Raven looked at both women who looked as if they were going to cry soon. Raven cleared her throat consciously before she reached her hands out to hold onto Clarke's and Abby's and when they looked at her, she gave both of them a small smile which was returned.

Clarke thought that this might be the time to finally talk to her mom. She stared intensely into Abby's eyes with all the sincerity she could muster, "It wasn't your fault. You need to forgive yourself, mom. We don't blame you, you have tried your best."

And just like that, it was like a dam was broken, flood of fat tears rolled down from Abby's eyes. Abby held onto both of Raven's and Clarke's hands and she kept apologizing, broken only by the sobs that escaped her lips involuntarily. Clarke had only shed a few tears herself and Raven looked teary but that was all.

They tried to console Abby, patting her on her back and squeezing their joined hands. When Abby finally stopped, it was almost time Clarke and Raven had to get going to the school, or they would be late.

Abby thanked the girls and told them that she was fine now. Abby then ordered them to finish their breakfast as soon as possible and she would drive them so they would not be late.

They arrived about eight minutes before they were supposed to depart.

"Bye mom, love you," Clarke said her good bye with kisses on both cheeks, which Raven followed suit with Abby instead of mom. As Abby was about to leave, Raven knocked on the driver's window and Abby rolled it down.

"At least now you can move on and find a new hot guy! If you need help, I could set you up with a few, bye Abby," Raven laughed as she jogged off. Abby and Clarke shook their heads before Abby drove away.

When Raven and Clarke got to the gathering place, Lexa and Octavia were waiting outside the bus because their respective partners had not shown up yet. Indra was also there, she yelled at them for about a minute before she ordered them to get on, they need to leave now before it's too late. They were also given a small metallic wristband.

Clarke sat with Lexa and Octavia and Raven sat behind them. Clarke apologized to Lexa for the wait, lexa just nodded her understanding. Behind them, Octavia asked Raven what she had been doing. Raven joked about how Octavia wouldn't want to know about her amazing morning routine. When Octavia gave her a serious look, she sighed and admitted that they went on an emotional roller coaster at the house this morning and Abby had cried her eyes out. Octavia then nodded respectfully since she didn't want to prod too much.

When they arrived at the location, they were in a small plains land about five hundred meters away from a mob of trees, forming a dense forest. It was around eleven when everyone got off the bus and the specifics were explained.

"Each pair had been given a backpack when you were on the bus, those are the only things you would be given and would most certainly need to survive. The wristband given to you before you hopped on the bus is to let you locate you, show your vitals to us and also for you to send for help if you get in danger. This is a survival test, but we do not plan to let you die in there. When you feel like you cannot escape or in great danger, press the red button on the band. Is that understood?" Indra paused to wait for affirmation. When she heard a loud chorus of, "Yes Corporal!"

She continued, "Do not be stupid, know when to run, know when a fight is over, know when it is too late, and we couldn't reach you in time, you're dead. Students from Bus A would be heading in first, 10 minutes later Bus B would follow, Bus C will go in at 11.45 and finally Bus D will go in at 12. You are not allowed to attack fellow students, you are allowed to steal their games, you are not allowed to stay by the river to peep on other students who go to take baths around there, if any students are caught by the river or water sources for longer than three hours, we'll come to check on you. You are not allowed to use poison or venom in your weapons or traps, in case you injure another student. You are not allowed to team up with other pairs and share the same camp site. You are allowed to use your powers to help you survive, you are not allowed to bring in extra items in to the test with you, except for your clothing."

Raven raised her hand to ask a question but Indra just went on, "Yes, you may bring metal scrapes to help with your power and yes you may bring along things that are needed to activate your power. But other than that, no other items are allowed." With that, Raven lowered her hand and stood back.

"And for the students who have survived for five days, you are required to get back here midday Sunday and latest we will wait is until 6 in the evening, if you do not return by then, you are considered to have failed too and we will go to get you out. If all that is understood, and there are no more questions, Bus A students may now head out. Good luck everyone." Indra ended her speech and when no one raised their hands for questions.

Gustus nodded and blew a whistle, "Group A head out!" Some students rushed in to try to find the best spot to set up tent first while others just walked slowly, preserving their energy or just plain laziness.

"Other students, sit back and wait til your turn to go."

Clarke and Lexa, with Octavia and Raven are in Group D since they were late. Bellamy and Wells were in Group B, Anya and Lincoln in Group A, Monroe and Echo in Group C. Anya was one of the first to rush into the forest and Lincoln had to run to keep pace with her.

As the time went on, groups of student disappeared into the dense forest. Clarke, Octavia and Raven had wished Bellamy and Wells luck before they went.

When the time finally came for them to go in, Lexa stood up with the backpack without a word and Clarke just followed in her trail. Octavia and Raven had walked with Clarke as they approached the forest.

Octavia was the one carrying the backpack for them, "Tell me again, why am I carrying this? And am I going to carry it all the time?"

"Duh! Cause if I carry that, I would probably break a leg or something," Raven shrugged her shoulders, as if that was obvious.

"Clarke, can you change team? She's YOUR sister," Octavia looked at Clarke pleadingly.

"I wish, Octavia, but we can't do that," Clarke gave Octavia her most apologetic look, then Raven chimed in with her best puppy dog eyes, "And if Clarke and I were to go together, both of us would probably break our legs within the first 30 minutes of the test and we would both fail. You wouldn't do that to us, right, O?"

Octavia groaned under her breath about something that sounds awfully like these useless pair of sisters or something. The sisters shared a mirthful look, then Raven gave Clarke's shoulder a squeeze, "See you when you get out, Clarke."

They parted ways with Raven hopping cheerily in front of Octavia like the red riding hood and Octavia dragging behind with the huge luggage.

Clarke quickened her pace to catch up with Lexa, "Do you want me to carry some of that too?"

Lexa glanced at Clarke for a second too long before she shook her head and moved on ahead.

"Hey, wait, what was that for?" Clarke asked as she ran to catch up to Lexa again.

"What?" Lexa voiced without even turning to Clarke.

"That look, you were looking at me as if you don't think I could carry that backpack around," Clarke argued, clearly annoyed with how short Lexa had been with her the whole day. _I mean, what the hell. Was it because I was almost late this morning? Or was it about yesterday when sh-_

Clarke tripped over an exposed tree root with a shout, "Ahh!" Lexa quickly turned around trying to catch the falling girl but since she was too far ahead, she didn't get to Clarke in time. When she stepped in front of Clarke, she pretended that she hadn't tried to help Clarke and just put on a 'that's why I didn't want you to carry the backpack' look.

"Ouch!" Clarke lifted her head to see boots stopping a few inches in front of her face, she glanced up just in time to see the look Lexa was giving her. She huffed indignantly, "Fine, I get it, you can carry it all you want."

A slight tugging of one corner of her lips was all that showed of Lexa's amusement and then she extended a hand to Clarke. Clarke took it and was pulled up effortlessly, as if she weighed nothing.

When they resumed their trek, Lexa said, "Make sure you watch where you're placing your feet, Clarke. Watch your surroundings and you walk like a mammoth."

Clarke was nodding to Lexa's sage advice until she heard the last part, she gaped.

About 30 minutes into their adventure, Clarke's footsteps were getting heavier and noisier from her weariness. Her breath was also coming in short gasps and heavy puffs. They had probably ascended 280 meters above the sea level now. Whereas Lexa looked like she was just having a walk in the park, she only had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and exposed arms. But her sweat was probably more from the humid jungle air than the hike itself, even though she was the one carrying the backpack too, which should have dragged her down by a few kilos.

"Can… can we please take a rest?" Clarke struggled to get the words out, trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible.

Lexa sighed tiredly, "It's only been half an hour, Clarke. The autumn nights get really chilly around here, and night shall befall us earlier than we would like. We need to find sources of water, food and firewood before then."

"Just a minute won't kill you, Lexa," Then Clarke just stopped and leaned against a tree, unwilling to take one step further.

Lexa glared at Clarke from a few feet ahead of her, she sighed again before she walked to Clarke.

"That's why you're the princess," Lexa grumbled, Clarke was going to retort when she let out a yelp. Lexa had picked Clarke up, bridal style and moved on up the terribly high hill.

"Le-let me down, Lexa! What the hell," She yelled at Lexa even though her arms were encircling Lexa's neck tightly.

"Quiet, Clarke, you might scare away any games around here," Lexa simply ordered, as she went on without acknowledging Clarke's request.

"Then let me down," Clarke whispered, puffs of breath ghosting around Lexa's neck. Clarke could see the goosebumps forming around that area of her neck and with a small bobbing of her throat as she swallowed.

"You are only dragging us down, Clarke, we could move faster this way," Lexa said with a stern voice.

"And I'm pretty sure you like this too," Clarke whispered against Lexa's neck as she settled herself comfortably against Lexa's chest. Other than the obvious goosebumps around Lexa's neck and another bobbing of her throat, Lexa did not show any sign that she heard Clarke at all.

Clarke found herself getting lost in the green of Lexa's eyes, her proud sharp jawline, her little nose, her plump, entirely kissable lips and the considerably larger droplets of sweat. One particular drop made its way down Lexa's temple, slowly tracing down her cheeks and stopped at the edge of Lexa's jaw. It was so close to Clarke, that it would probably drip onto her cheek if it fell.

Except that it didn't fall for a long time, the stubborn droplet rolled further down onto Lexa's neck instead. Clarke felt as if she was under a spell and she leaned her lips towards Lexa's neck. She brushed her lips softly on Lexa's neck and left her lips there, she could hear Lexa's quiet gasp when she did that. Slowly, Clarke started to play with the short strands of hair on Lexa's nape.

She moved her head, although with her lips still lightly in contact with Lexa's neck, to glance at Lexa's face. Lexa looked flushed, she couldn't tell if it was from her playful and intimate gestures or from the exertion. Lexa also had a little frown on her face with her brow furrowed tightly.

Clarke leaned her head away a little more and moved one of her hands in front and raised it slowly towards Lexa's face. Lexa had this sudden look of confusion before she turned to Clarke. Clarke just pressed her index finger between her eyebrows and whispered, "Lexa, stop looking as if the world owed you something and you're out to kill someone."

"And you're not making it easy, Clarke," Lexa whispered through gritted teeth.

"I told you to let me down just now," Clarke argued back. Lexa huffed in frustration before she focused back on the unfamiliar forest floor in front of her.

Lexa had carried Clarke for about 23minutes before she bent to slowly lower Clarke back onto her feet. They had finally reached the top of the hill, which was more like a mountain.

"Where are we heading to anyways?" Clarke whispered.

"To find water sources," Lexa answered before she moved one finger in front of her own lips, in an international quiet sign.

Lexa crouched down low and signaled for Clarke to do the same, she then led Clarke to a nearby bush. Clarke tried her best to follow without making too much noise.

When Lexa finally stopped, she peered over the low shrubs and bushes, she leaned her head to one side to allow Clarke to see past her. It was a pair of rabbits, Clarke felt a sort of excitement and barely contained the cheer threatening to spill from her lips.

Lexa stealthily pulled out two daggers from her boots. She raised one in front of Clarke with a quirked eyebrow, silently asking if she wanted to take one kill. Clarke kind of wanted to, but she was afraid that she might just make their dinner run away.

Seeing the concerned look on Clarke's face, Lexa withdrew the dagger and turned back to the rabbits. After stalking for a while, Lexa whipped her arm back so quickly, it was almost impossible to see her movement. The two rabbits didn't even have time to react when the daggers struck them.

Lexa then strode towards the rabbits, mumbled a prayer before she pulled out the daggers. She lifted them by the ears and turned to Clarke, "I shall teach you to use the dagger after this, Clarke."

Clarke nodded admiringly before she walked to join Lexa. Lexa led them a little longer when the sounds of rushing water reached Clarke's ears, "How? How did you do that?"

"Practice, I have walked the forests before I even wrote my first words," Lexa explained.

When they reached the river, Clarke gratefully cupped some water in her hands and drank greedily. Lexa followed at a much more graceful and cautious manner, she laid their hunt beside her as she drank too. Lexa retrieved the five canteens they were provided and filled all of them with water.

Clarke smiled at Lexa, "What would I do without you? Now we have water and food."

Lexa nodded, "So we look for a safer place to rest for the night and gather some firewood."

After they set back out to find a place, Lexa said with a teasing tone, "You would probably be outside this forest with the teachers taking care of you."

Clarke huffed, annoyed that Lexa was probably right in her assumption.

They trudged for a long time before Lexa finally deemed that they have found a suitable spot to rest for the night. After rejecting most of Clarke's suggestion, of course. By that time, the sun was already starting to set, it wouldn't be long til the sun bid their part of the world farewell.

"Clarke, can you go gather some firewood while I prepare the campsite? Don't go too far away, danger lurks in every corner, especially in the shadows," Lexa said with a low warning in her tone. Clarke just nodded glumly as she trotted off to find some firewood.

Clarke had gathered a fair amount of twigs, dried leaves and slightly bigger branches, her arms were almost entirely occupied.

She grumbled and did an impersonation of Lexa, "Don't go too far away, danger lurks in every corner, especially in the shadows… tch, as if I can't do anything by myself."

"How hard can this be anyways? Just getting some useless branches and leaves that are literally everywhere."

When she thought that she had gathered enough, she decided to turn back to get back to Lexa… only to realise that she didn't keep in mind in which direction she went off to.

"Um… Lexa?" She raised her voice slightly, hoping that she was at a fair enough distance that Lexa would not be far off.

She heard some rustling to her right, she turned in that direction but didn't see anything, slightly panicked, she raised her voice louder, "LEXA! Is that you?"

She walked a few steps cautiously in that direction, hoping against all odds that it was Lexa. Then a hand grasped onto Clarke's elbow from behind, and Clarke let out a surprised squeal.

She quickly turned around to find Lexa standing behind her, she immediately relaxed and sighed in relief. Lexa had a slightly amused look on her face when Clarke glanced back up at her.

Clarke huffed childishly and commanded, "Hold your arms out." To Clarke's surprise, Lexa did so without any retaliation, so Clarke just dropped all the wood onto Lexa's outstretched arms.

"They're yours," she said in a pouty tone, and then she gave Lexa's chest a soft pound, "And don't ever! Scare me like that again."

When Clarke walked away, Lexa finally voiced out, "Clarke, you're heading in the wrong direction."

Clarke immediately whirled around with her head held low, hiding her red face, "I know that! Just go already."

Lexa chuckled as she led the way back to their camp. _Lexa freaking laughed at me! I've absolutely embarrassed myself enough in our short little excursion. Her laugh sounded really nice though, I wished I could make her laugh more. Preferably, with less embarrassment on my side._

When they returned to the campsite, Clarke found that there was already a fire and the rabbits were already skewered beside the fire, skinned and gutted.

"How… What… Why, why did you even ask me to gather firewood if you already got them?" Clarke glared at Lexa.

"I did not already have them, Clarke, you took too long so I took the liberty of doing it myself. Although it would be good to have more wood for the rest of the night," Lexa actually answered with a smile.

Lexa then walked close to the fire before she dropped the pile of firewood and sat down close by, "Come, Clarke, dinner should be ready soon."

Clarke settled herself beside Lexa and watched Lexa as she prodded the fire, fed the fire more wood and turned the rabbits. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring until Lexa met her eyes. Clarke didn't avert her gaze at first until she realized that Lexa probably caught her staring like a creep.

Suddenly finding the fire immensely interesting, Clarke studied the fire with her eyes as if her life depended on it. As if Lexa had not noticed Clarke's stare at all, she just offered Clarke the first cooked rabbit, "Here, Clarke."

Clarke mumbled a grateful thank you before she took the offered food from Lexa.

After the food was finished and everything for settled for the night, Clarke rolled up an extra shirt to use as a pillow, Lexa did the same and laid down a few feet away from Clarke.

"We will get up early in the morning, Clarke," Lexa handed Clarke a small dagger, "Keep it close to you as you go to sleep with one eye open."

Clarke gave Lexa an incredulous look, so Lexa elaborated, "That was a figure of speech, but really, it would be preferable if you sleep with one eye open."

"Would you do that?" Clarke asked, twisting her neck around to face Lexa.

"I am a light sleeper, and I would…" Lexa trailed off and Clarke picked it up through her thoughts, _"sleep with an eye open, if I could watch you sleep all night."_

"Clarke, you need to make it a habit to stop reading the Commander's mind," Lexa warned lightly with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," Clarke clumsily apologized with a blush.

After a few moments of silence, Lexa had almost drifted off when Clarke mused softly, "The night sky is so beautiful, the stars softly twinkling and the moon shines softly, lighting the world in an ethereal light. It makes me feel like I can see the whole universe in the sky."

Lexa watched as Clarke spoke, watching the starry night through Clarke's eyes, it was beautiful. You are beautiful, so exquisite, unparalleled to any being…

"What?" Clarke asked softly, now facing Lexa. Clarke's face started to heat up when she realized that Lexa was watching her when she said that.

When Lexa saw the red creeping up Clarke's face, she cursed internally, "Did you read my mind again, Clarke?"

"No…" Clarke replied shyly.

"Oh…" Lexa held a blush of her own when she realized that she must have spoken her thoughts out loud.

They watched each other in silence until Clarke gave a tired yawn.

Lexa chuckled lowly, "Good night Clarke."

"Good… night Lexa," Clarke got out in between another yawn. _You are beautiful too._

Lexa woke Clarke up early the next morning to which Clarke sullenly did so after muttering a few choice curse words at Lexa. Lexa only answered with a "Good morning to you too, princess" after Clarke was done with all her morning grumpiness.

The day was passed almost the same, trekking around in the forest to look for the most suitable place to camp for the next few days, hunting for food and searching for sources of water. Although they settled on a campsite earlier than the day before so Lexa took some time to teach Clarke a few tricks with the dagger and how to aim them properly.

They laid down for the night closer than they were yesterday although still separated by two feet. Clarke kept talking about herself and trying her best to get Lexa to open up to her with minimal success. Although knowing just a little bit more about Lexa did make Clarke feel slightly better.

"Okay, fine, if you're not going to talk, at least play one game with me before we sleep," Clarke finally said.

"Clarke, I don't want you to sleep too late at night, remember this morning when you showered me with colourful words? I would like to avoid that," Lexa rejected.

"Well, I am not going to sleep and will keep talking your ears off unless you play this one game with me," Clarke insisted.

"Fine, just one game. What is it, princess?" Lexa caved in, knowing that the girl was stubborn.

"Two truths and one lie," Clarke beamed, "I will start."

"My first kiss was with Raven. When I was a kid, I broke Jasper's nose… And um, I named my first pet Poopy."

Lexa thought for a second and said, "They all sound like lies to me, but if I have to choose one, I would say… you didn't name your first pet Poopy."

Clarke made a buzzing noise, "No, I did, actually. He was an adorable bugger. And the lie was my first kiss was not with Raven, I haven't had it yet."

Lexa looked like she couldn't believe what Clarke just said as Clarke stared into Lexa's eyes.

Clarke whispered as soft as the wind, "I would like to fall in love and kiss that person without any regrets."

Lexa swallowed hard, "Oh… uh… I, I fell off a horse when I was six and broke a leg. I was kidnapped more times than I could count. My favourite colour is blue."

Clarke couldn't decide which one it was, but then she finally decided that Lexa's favourite colour couldn't be blue. None of her items had ever been in that colour and also, blue didn't seem to fit Lexa much at all.

"Your favourite colour is definitely not blue," Clarke smiled victoriously.

"It is. My favourite colour, I found out about that not too long ago. The lie is that I could count the number of times I have been kidnapped. Once, after that, every other attempt had been trampled. By me," Lexa said the last part with a proud look.

Clarke gave a small laugh, "You are mighty…adorable, Commander."

Lexa blushed slightly and turned away from Clarke as if she was going to sleep.

"Why is your favourite colour blue, Lexa? I can't really picture you with blue, actually," Clarke asked, genuinely curious.

Lexa mumbled something slurred softly that Clarke couldn't pick up, "What?"

Lexa mumbled slightly louder but still incomprehensible. "Sorry?"

"I said, it's because of your eyes!" Lexa said loudly and then instantaneously covered her face with her arms.

Clarke's whole face lit up with the smile that was now splitting her face in half.

Clarke crawled a little closer to Lexa and then whispered in her ears, "Commander, I think my favourite colour is green."

Clarke gave Lexa a soft kiss on her cheek, "Good night." She moved back to where her make shift pillow was and laid back down to sleep. Lexa moved a hand to touch the cheek that Clarke kissed, with a soft flush.

Clarke slept with a smile on her face that night, and so did Lexa.

The third day of the test, Clarke woke up easily and happily when Lexa woke her with a cheerful, "Morning Commander". The whole day was spent almost exactly the same except with an especially happy Clarke who had too much energy that surprisingly Lexa found hard to keep up with her.

"Clarke, you need to slow down or you will tire yourself out before we find a place to sleep for the night," Lexa warned Clarke who were a few steps ahead of her. However Clarke did not heed her warning and kept up her energy. They found the perfect spot to stay for the duration of their test early in the afternoon.

"I will go gather some firewood, Lexa. See you in a bit," Clarke informed Lexa.

Lexa nodded, "Just make sure you don't get lost again."

Clarke blew her a raspberry, "I can take care of myself, Lexa."

"If you insist, just call my name if you need me."

"Won't happen!" Clarke yelled back as she left.

When Clarke had finally gathered an armful of dried branches, she moved to go back to camp. That was when she realized that even though she did know her way back, her extremely happy and energized self had somehow brought her a little further than she had wanted.

 _Now I might take quite some time to get back because of all these branches holding me back. I bet Lexa would come looking for me soon or she had already set out to find me, thinking that I'm lost again…_

She sighed softly to herself when she heard some rustling behind her. She turned around, expecting Lexa to have found her already, "Just for your information, I am not lost."

However to her confusion, there was no one behind her.

"Lexa, if this is one of your games to scare me again, I swear this time I won't just give you a small pound on the chest. I would make sure you regret it," She warned, turning from side to side where she stood.

She heard more rustling, this time coming from her left, her voice was stronger this time, "Lexa, you better come out now, you will regret it when I catch you!"

Then the rustling came from her right and she heard a soft footfall. She turned, fully expecting Lexa when she came face to face with Quint, the student who had tried to throw a pebble at Clarke.

"Hello Princess," He taunted, "Fancy seeing you here."

Clarke gritted her teeth, having gone through his mind in an instant, she found that he had been stalking her with his partner who was currently hidden behind her in the bushes, "What do you want, Quint?"

"Oh, I am honoured, the princess knows my name," He said with a mock bow to her.

"I see you have been getting friendly with the Commander. But I have to say I'm so sorry, the Commander is going to be mine. Being a pampered princess in our nation is good enough for you, Princess," He spat her 'title' in venomous tone.

"So just a little warning to you, stay away from her, a low life like you doesn't deserve her," He snarled. The earth, rocks and boulders around him started to raise and move around him.

She knew, even without looking back, that his partner was currently behind her in his panther form, ready to pounce at her.

Her arms were still occupied with the branches, she gave a silent warning, "Quint, ask your undercat to back down with you. Or else you will regret this."

She heard a low roar behind her, he wasn't pleased being called an undercat.

Quint gave out a roaring laugh, "Regret this? What? You gonna cry to mama Reves and papa Blake, your little puppy Wells and baby O? Boohoo! I am so scared that I am shivering! Watch me shiver, princess."

Clarke gritted her teeth so hard that she might break her jaw, "You are NOT allowed to call her O and do not make fun of my friends."

"Make me!" Quint taunted as he flung the first few smaller rocks towards Clarke. Clarke then stole his earth control power.

They stopped right in front of Clarke's face, then averted direction to stone the panther behind her.

The panther couldn't dodge them all and got pounded by a few. He roared angrily at Quint.

"Are you even trying?" Clarke asked with a smirk. "Or are you actually trying to kill your partner?"

The panther roared again and started to rush towards Clarke, only to jump in the last few seconds and avoided Clarke. Instead he was charging towards Quint.

"Oppss, I guess your partner wasn't very happy with you stoning him," Clarke said innocently with pretend surprise.

"What are you doing, idiot? I paid you for this," He shouted at his partner, barely ducking away from the pounce.

"Clarke!" Clarke heard a familiar voice and turned to face the brunette.

"Are you alright, Clarke? What happened?" Lexa ran up to Clarke, her face was stoic but her voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine, I was just going back when I stumbled upon these two fighting over there," Clarke easily lied.

Lexa looked at her skeptically then glanced towards Quint and the panther fighting head to head. She was going to stop the fight when they heard an unexpected vicious roar from another direction. They turned to find a giant chimera. A winged creature with three heads, a lion head, a goat head and a dragon head with a tail of snake head.

"Fuck," Clarke gaped and dropped the branches unceremoniously, she released her mind control on the panther and grabbed Lexa's hand, "We running?"

Lexa nodded blindly, "Yeah."

With that, they ran as fast as they could away from the chimera. Quint and his partner also ran from the chimera in a different direction than Clarke and Lexa, hoping that it would chase one or the other. The chimera chose to chase after Lexa and Clarke and was hot on their tail. Lexa had to aim several fireballs, boulders, wind orbs, water and ice spheres and also roots to try to slow down the savage creature.

"No one ever told me this creature lived here!" Clarke shouted at Lexa.

"We must have stepped inside his territory, Indra should have warned us about this," Lexa shouted as they kept running.

Clarke tried her mind control on the creature to hopefully stop it from chasing them. It was considerably harder to control a beast's mind than it was to control a person's since the beast was still chasing them and rejecting Clarke's control. Either Clarke didn't know how the exact technique to control a beast or a beast just didn't have a proper train of thoughts to control… Or it was because the beast literally had four heads and four different minds?

Clarke was depleting her energy quickly, what with this morning running around everywhere and now trying to keep up with Lexa. Lexa ran really fast and precise in the forest, unlike Clarke who was clumsy and almost tripped over roots multiple times.

Clarke was puffing hard, her breath coming in short bursts, she was losing it, she knew. She let go of Lexa's hand, although she kept running. Lexa continued running but she twisted her head back to look at Clarke, worried that she might not be quick enough to escape the wrath of the chimera.

"Clarke, don't you dare give up on me," Lexa warned and Clarke nodded.

She tried her best to keep up until she tripped on another root and couldn't stable herself.

After she pushed herself up with her arms, she heard a loud roar right above her, she turned her body around to find the chimera standing over her.

"CLARKE!" Lexa shouted.

 **A/N: Yeah, I know you guys hate me for this. I love you guys too :D**

 **Anyways, next: OMG, is this the end of Clarke? Is Clexa over? Is she gonna die? A CHIMERA, FOR GOD'S SAKE! And just so you know, this mutant world is a mutant world so of course animals are mutated too. And next, we will see how Raven and Octavia are doing? Yes, no? I do wanna look a bit into the others' test. So maybe in next chapter, I will be mean and not include any Clexa at all and just tell you ALL ABOUT THE OTHERS ;D I live off your wails of sorrow :D If some of you beg me not to do that, I might reconsider it. On your knees, guys :D The devil's advocate is here :)**

 **By the way, I know you guys don't care and just want more updates. But I have been going through a lot of crap in life these days. I love writing and listening music in my room alone, it's my only escape. Or the ocean, oh god, the ocean. I grew up by the sea, soaking myself in the waves make me feel alive again. I was happy to do that yesterday at The Spit with friends and a dog xD**


	7. Save me like a Fairy Tale Princess II

**A/N: hello everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to post a chapter. But I will try to post one tomorrow. I moved to a new place and haven't got Internet to connect to my laptop. I would try to go to my university tomorrow to post one chapter up.**

 **And on the bright side, Internet should be set up soon at my new place and as soon as it's done, for one week only, I would post one chapter each day for that week to make up for the lost time. For now, have a great time, guys :)**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again everyone. The previous A/N was from yesterday. Anyways I always wanted to apologize about my weird writing (not saying that my writing is weird) but I have always learnt the British English and Microsoft Word and its siblings use American English so I always typed in British English but autocorrect in the Microsoft program change some of them to American English yet not all of them. So sometimes you might see British and American English mixed into my story. Totally not my fault.**

 **By the way, some of my reviews (Darkwingsof and a guest) were saying about how they hope I like my new place... I hate it, god I hate it. I mean, imagine yourself living in a new house for a month or was it two months now WITHOUT internet? God, it was killing me. I hate my new place, but moved out of necessity. And by the way, it was so hard to find out how to connect to my university wifi. Took me 2 hours and a lot of frustration but I finally got it. You guys should be happy that I am persistent enough to keep trying. If not, there wouldn't be a chapter today because I would have given up trying to connect to the god damn internet. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **IMPORTANT: And guys, I noticed that I counted the days wrongly. They would get out of the forest survival test on SUNDAY by noon, not Saturday.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for the mistakes in here.**

 **Warning: I am evil. And you will find out why by the end of this chapter.**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 5 II: Save me like a fairy tale princess  
Part II**

To say that Octavia was more than a little pissed off at Raven is an understatement. No, she was furious, frustrated, irritated, MAD!

Ever since they had started the test, Octavia had been the one to carry the extremely huge and heavy backpack… Not that it was that much of a problem, she didn't mind the physical work and what it could do to strengthen her muscles. What she couldn't take was Raven AND all her technologies.

 **When they had entered…**

" _Raven, where exactly are we going?" Octavia finally asked after they have travelled for two hours._

" _No idea, I was just enjoying the nature," Raven gave Octavia a big innocent grin._

 _Octavia groaned, she couldn't believe that she actually followed Raven blindly to literally nowhere with no objectives in sight._

" _Just joking, please, O, do you really think that lowly of me?" Raven pouted._

" _I just made this little gadget when we got in here, with a few metal parts I brought with me. It allows me to navigate the forest, find water sources, track animals, warn me of danger when I sleep at night. You know, all sorts of survival skills," Raven explained while she showed Octavia a watch-like band on the wrist that does not have the emergency band._

" _Wow, that sounds awesome. But you could have told me sooner, you know? Or at least, you could have trusted MY skills to get us what we need," Octavia grumbled._

" _Don't worry, just trust me, O," Raven grinned and patted Octavia's cheek. Octavia sighed and continued to follow Raven._

Since then, they had managed to find water, a supposedly safe place to sleep for the night, and shot down a few birds with Raven's silent gun (which she just invented on the spot again, of course). When they finally settled down, Raven begged Octavia to 'make their food ready', her exact words while she gathered some firewood.

Octavia ignited the camp fire with her power after she had asked Raven to use her 'powerful devices' to do it instead, to which Raven answered that since Octavia was a walking fire breather, she didn't think she needed a device to make fire.

All the other days were spent rather similarly and simple. They didn't need to do much, since Raven's inventions pretty much did everything for them.

When Octavia had wanted to do this test, she had wanted to use some real skills to survive out here, they could have used Raven's inventions, if only just a little. She wanted to prove herself that she was strong enough to do everything by herself. She always used to team up with Bellamy during these sort of tests. Bellamy would always take over and did everything.

Now, she had a chance to team up with someone else, but she was again the one who just followed. Why couldn't people just trust her to do something right? Lead a little?

So on the last day of the test, Octavia got up early and got food and everything else ready before Raven was even up.

The delicious smell roused Raven out of her sleep, she moaned as she stretched, "You're up early, O."

"Yeah, unlike your lazy ass, I got up to get us food," Octavia snarked while digging into her own meal.

Raven furrowed her brows at Octavia's tone, she wasn't angry... yet, more confused, so she chose not to rouse the sleeping bear. She turned to Octavia's general direction and slowly reached out one hand to grasp the younger brunette's bicep. However the second their skin made contact, Octavia swung her arm away forcefully and just as suddenly, she stood up and stomped a few paces away from the flabbergasted brunette before she settled on the other side of the fire.

"Now that you're awake, you can protect yourself with your _pretty little gadgets_. I don't need to sit next to you to make sure nothing comes right up and chomps your limbs right off," Octavia grumbled around a mouthful, just as hostile as before.

Raven has always regarded herself as patient and easy going, what with having Clarke as a younger sister, being an older sister means that you always gotta look out for them and not get angry too easily. Although honestly, Octavia's behavioural change overnight had her totally baffled. _I mean, how the hell is that fair? The hell did I do to get that attitude?_

Raven decided to tread carefully with this, "Thanks, I guess…" Pause. "O, did I do something wrong? Is everything okay?"

Octavia scoffed loudly, one could even say rudely.

"Am _I_ okay? What does it look like to you, genius? Everything looks perfect. OH! Look, the sky is blue, with no cloud in sight… and there's even rainbow on the horizon! Absolutely fucking perfect, bitches!"

"O, can you please stop being sarcastic and tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know?" Raven nodded resolutely.

"Fine…

I hate you. I hate your little gadgets. I hate my brother. I hate that no one trusts me to do anything right. I just want to come here and do this stupid little test with my physical abilities and maybe a little of my power, plus yours of course minus the gadgets. But NO, of course not, nobody ever lets me do anything, nobody ever lets me fight the big bad guys except for Clarke. She always trusted me to take care of myself in the ring, but all of you's always treated me like the baby of the group even if it's Clarke the one without any real powers to fight. I'm a freaking fire breather, a freaking metal materializer. I'm basically a weapon walking on two legs! My brother? He has incredible speed and strength, so what? I am stronger than he ever can be! I don't need anyone to protect me, I do absolutely just fine! No one ever acknowledge that! I hate all of you!" Pause. "Except Clarke."

Raven sighed and rubbed her face with both her hands, thinking: _it's too early in the morning for this._

"So, are you finished?"

"Not nearly done, my hatred for all of you is much more than that. But yes, for now, there's nothing more I want to say to you."

Raven sighed again, "O, I never doubted that you can take care of yourself and me, if you so choose to. The reason I made those gadgets is because I want to make this as easy and simple as it could be. I thought you would appreciate it since I made you carry the heavy backpack. And what you said about Bell, he'll definitely be hurt by it. Please don't ever say that in front of him, you know that he loves you, and all he ever wanted was to protect you."

When Octavia looked like she was about to interrupt, Raven put up a hand and continued, "I know you don't need his protection, he also knows that you don't need it. But to him, you are always his baby sister and he just wants to feel needed by you," Raven paused to let it sink in, the guilty look that passed Octavia's face was enough for the brunette before she continued, "And if you had wanted to do this your way on the very first day, you could have told me. It wouldn't hurt my feelings cause I know I am too awesome, I would understand where you're coming from and I would have allowed you to have it your way."

Raven smirked jokingly to take the bite off of her statements and Octavia deflated, looking properly chastised. During the following silence, Raven started to dig into her own meal prepared by Octavia. Mid way through their meal, Octavia timidly broke the silence with "I'm sorry". Raven just smiled at her to let her know she's long forgiven. Octavia returned the smile.

When they were finished with their meal, Octavia snuffed the fire and walked off with, "You're lugging the backpack today."

Raven scrambled up to stand beside the backpack before she whined, "But O! My legs won't make it, they will shrivel and break, and I will be left with broken legs!"

"Deal with it, woman! It's only for half a day. You won't die and I already carried that damn thing for four and a half days."

Raven let out a resigned sigh, slung the backpack straps over her shoulders and shouted to Octavia's back, "And if I do break my legs, I'll be blaming you!"

"Whatever."

Raven ran to catch up to the younger brunette, all the way cursing the heavy baggage dragging her down.

 **Indra's POV**

 **Sunday morning, last day of the test**

These past few days, Indra had not been more frustrated than she's ever been. I mean yeah, she trained a bunch of experienced warriors in the military so she's never really dealt with this before. But really, this level of incompetence and number of students calling for help on the first day, heck, the FIRST hour of getting into the forest really got onto her nerves. This bunch of misfits! They can't even take care of themselves in the forest for a few hours! And shame on them all, having powers but useless bunch of kids, never had she ever seen weaker people than these! Jaha State School! Ha! More like Jaha Branwada School. Not that she's trying to be mean or something but one has really got to earn their own respect. If any of these kids ever want to join the military in the future, she hoped that they would never get in, or God help her, she wouldn't know what had gotten into the world's military standard. She would leave the military herself and never look back, all she would do is pray for the world and its safety.

Although other than that, just yesterday and the day before that, some of the students who had seemed competent enough had asked for help. Usually one of the two would be slightly injured or severely mutilated. She knew then something dangerous must be lurking around in the forest. The only good thing about this was that they haven't lost any of the students, judging from the information they were getting from the remaining students in the forest. Those rescued hadn't been dead either and they have abilities and technologies good enough to recover these students to their previous health. She seriously wanted to go in the forest herself to find out what was hunting the students down…

 **Back to Octavia and Raven**

They had been moving around the forest for about five hours, walking nonstop. Raven was certain, judging from the beeping and noises coming from her mapping gadget that they had been walking around in circles of different sizes in the slightly same area, and each circle brought them closer to the edge of the forest where they were to return by midday. Raven knew that this was Octavia's way of getting back to her by making her walk with the huge luggage the whole morning instead of getting close enough to the edge of the forest and settle down until noon. Her legs were practically begging her to stop and drop the bag. No, actually, she was a hundred percent certain that her legs would drop off before noon.

"OooOooo!" Raven whined from about two hundred meters behind Octavia, "Can we stop pleaseeee? I know you're trying to punish me, and my legs are telling you and I that they're properly punished. Pleaseee."

"Stop whinging, Ray. We're not even close to the entrance yet."

"But O, you're making us walk in circles! Literally!"

"No, I'm not!" Octavia shouted back, although her voice carried with it a tone of amusement. She totally knew what she was doing and she was clearly enjoying it.

Raven growled in response, "I swear I'll drop this bag and sit here until noon."

"No, you won't."

"Will do."

"Will not!"

"Will so."

"Will not."

"Will try."

"Will not."

"Doing it now."

"I hate you, Raven. I wish your legs really do shrivel and break." Octavia stomped one foot, huffed and then moved on ahead. She thought that even if the brunette actually drop the backpack and stayed stationary, she would still reluctantly carry the bag and follow after her if she saw that Octavia was not giving up or stopping.

Meanwhile, what they hadn't noticed was the silent shadow stalking them the whole five hours trek. They only had about fifteen minutes before noon strikes and Octavia intended to make good use of those fifteen minutes, maybe more to torture Raven before they get back.

 **Shadow's POV**

The shadow stalking them had been watching, and analyzing its preys. Pick out the weak, sick and injured and take them away. Its past few hunts on these creatures moving around the forest these past few days had not been so successful. It was thinking that this should be the last pair of two legged creatures it should try to hunt. If it came out unsuccessful again, it would go after other easier targets. Birds or deer or other similarly sized creatures might be easier to prey on. These two legged creatures always seemed to defend one another and suddenly have herds of similar creatures coming to protect them.

The taller of the two brown haired two legged creatures seemed to be lagging behind… weaker, easier to pick off. They seemed to be in a disagreement of sort since the stalking began. That might mean that the stronger of the two legged creatures would not come back to rescue the other one. This made it an even better pair to prey on. Surely this hunt would result in better outcomes.

The chance finally presented itself when the taller two legged creature dropped the big contraption and sat on its hunches while the other one walked off indignantly. Not following after the stronger creature, it stayed behind too, watching its prey.

Finally, the creature moved the big contraption back to its back dejectedly and moved to get to the other again. It noticed that the big contraption on the back of these creatures make them slower and clumsier. A big disadvantage in its favor.

The shadow finally stepped into the light revealing itself to the world, except the prey hadn't seen it. It considered itself beautiful, marvelous, literally its presence should be a grace to this pitiful world. It has four legs, a tail and its body the length of an elephant but thin and muscular similar to that of a hound. Its body is covered with beautiful crimson fur, black feathery wings like that of a fallen angel. Its head catlike, with silky red mane. Pitiful beings refer to its kind as winged lion. And now it was time, for her gracious presence to touch that of the pitiful useless prey it had spied on.

She swooped down in an arc and very easily clamped its jaw onto one of the legs of her prey.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **Octavia's POV**

She had left Raven behind for a while now, she was sure that Raven would be on her way catching up to her now. She paced in her spot, waiting for Raven to show up.

 _But what if something happened to her while I was away? It would all be my fault because I left her behind when we should have been together, protecting one another. Then again, it was her fault, sort of… not really. Okay, so I am being really childish here, throwing a silly tantrum power trip. Then again, she can protect herself. She had done it so far since we got here and she was always the one teamed up with Clarke and protecting her during these sort of survival tests. Although we always used to have these tests in a controlled environment where there were no unpredictable creatures around. Shit, I should probably go back to check on her, Her leg might actually fall off from the stupid bag. It is not even that heavy anyways. Then again, Raven doesn't do as much physical labor as I do._

Octavia sighed to herself before she turned in the direction she had last seen Raven and strode off, hoping to get back to Raven and help her with the backpack before anything happened to her.

Then a shrill blood curdling scream rang out clear and loud in the forest.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Without even thinking, Octavia knew that was Raven's scream and she wasn't TOO far away from her. She sprinted with all her might at the source of the scream.

"RAVEEEENNNN!" She yelled out once, hoping that she could get there in time.

 **Raven's POV**

She just sat there and waited, she knew that she should probably follow after Octavia. She also knew that she should probably start walking again and she was starting to feel really creeped out. All morning since she had been awake, she had felt eyes on eye, staring into her very soul like it would be taking her soul.

She finally gave up after the tension became too much, she grabbed the god damn bag and followed Octavia's trail. Additionally she knew enough that she would meet Octavia half way because she had always been kind-hearted. She was stubborn, yes, but she was very loyal to her friends. That's what she liked about O, she would eventually forgo her anger, tantrum or whatever and return to Raven. Then she would offer to carry the heavy rock again, Raven smirked to herself. This was a small victory, at least she wouldn't have to carry the rock anymore and risk losing her legs. She was sure she would lose it soon… but little did she know, she might actually lose it for real.

Her survival gadget suddenly started giving out really loud beeping noises, she looked down at her watch like gadget and saw that something VERY ominous was coming at her from her back.

A few things happened all at the same time: She turned immediately and leaped off, trying to get in a few backflips to get away. Her device pointed in the general direction of whatever creature was attacking her. Her brown orbs met crimson. She was in a mid-air. The creature had its shiny white jaws exposed. It was all in slow motion.

Then time returned to its normal pace, her gadget shot off a sharp bullet at high speed. The creature closed its mighty jaws on her right leg.

The pain was blinding and she couldn't stop, not that she would try to, it might be her last chance to get help before she was devoured. She let out a scream.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **A/N: Yeah, another cliffhanger, that's why I'm evil. Don't worry, I love you guys too. Now you guys can only hope that the internet is finally set up in my new place by next week or else you'll be stuck here again. (I have already finished writing a few chapters ahead of this but I'm not gonna post it, cause as I said, I am evil)**

 **And things to wonder for the next chapter:**

 **WHERE THE HELL IS CLEXA? Don't worry, Clexa will be there in the next chapter. And Clarke... ohhh, you're gonna see a very nice side of Clarke :) For two and a half chapters, I think.**

 **WHAT THE HELL IS GONNA HAPPEN TO RAVEN? Oh well, I can't say much but... hm... I'm not sadistic, it pains me to write it too.**

 **ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? Nah, this should be the last cliffhanger for a while. I am not THAT mean. (I am mean, mind you, just not THAT bad)**

 **And anyways, finally, have a great day everyone. Enjoy this cliffhangers while they last :) Read and review + fav are always welcome.**


	8. Mini Chapter 5x5

**A/N: And you guys might be wondering why the heck do I bother with a mini chapter that has barely any words at all. And a pair which you guys could give a s*** about. Well, to answer your question. It's so it gives you guys a notice that I uploaded the new chapter, cause replacing the A/N to the chapter content doesn't really show up for you guys. And also cause I just want to still leave you at a cliffhanger and write something useless :) (not entirely useless, since it shows you Anya's powers which was never mentioned in previous chapters).**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Mini Chapter 5.5**

"Anya, would you slow down already? We are already the first in here," Lincoln could easily kept pace with Anya and he wasn't getting worn out yet but he did feel like Anya was trying to rush a little too much.

"Shut up, Linc. Just follow me," Anya turned her head slightly towards Lincoln, with one hand making a zipping motion across her lips.

Lincoln just nodded and followed her even though he really wanted to question her motives. He had a huge suspicion that she just wanted to prove herself to be a mighty warrior by maybe bringing back pelts of majestic beasts and so on. It was meant to be a way to get back to Lexa for not partnering up with her but with a 'slutty gold digger blonde' as Anya so colloquially addressed the girl.

And that was exactly what they did. Anya did not look for a small prey for food during the five days in there, she tracked for giant broken branches, huge footprints and so on.

When they did find some strong creatures, Lincoln almost had no need to use his powers at all. Anya was not what people would call extremely strong but she's an animator and also a regenerator. That meant that her healing abilities are really fast, almost ten times faster than a normal human. As for her animator ability, she could raise the dead from the ground and make them fight for her. But as for her, being rather intelligent and all, she normally didn't just randomly raise useless skeleton from the ground and let them fight for her. No, what she did was a little more genius. She always wore a pendant with a fang looped on it. The fang was not just any fang, it was the smallest canine in the jaws of a dragon long gone.

With the little piece of the dragon bone with her, she was able to call forth the rest of the dragon skeleton whenever she needed. And the dragon was usually more than enough to help her fight anything she needed and if not, well, she healed fast and she always had a golem (Lincoln) to protect her if needed.

By the end of the five days, they left the forest at exactly Sunday noon with quite a lot of souvenirs. Anya was proud of herself and Lincoln was slightly puffed from carrying all the so-called souvenirs that weren't exactly light. She was ready to boast about her hunts to Lexa. Now all she needed to do was wait for her little sister to come running out.


	9. Save Me, My Knight in Shining Armour

**A/N: Hey guys, bad news... I think I have been deceived, and I am not entirely happy about it. The reason I haven't gotten Internet was because my new housemates told me they would be getting it and we would be sharing the cost but now they told me that something's wrong with the Internet even though they themselves are using it. I feel like I want to believe them, because I'm naturally gullible. But I am not sure if they are trustable... I feel like I need to move again soon. It is really bad to live with people you can't trust... But anyways, lucky for you guys. When I had Internet on my laptop last time, I uploaded this chapter and the next and haven't published them. So now I am using whatever limited access I have from my iPad to publish it. Next week, I will post my chapter out the same way. And after that, I might need a trip to my university again -.-**

 **Anyhow, enjoy. Sorry about the cliffhangers. And for the record, someone told me the previous chapter was too short and I was introducing the characters. Well that was sort of true but the short chapter was actually not meant to be. As I mentioned in the last chapter, it was more meant as a way to inform you guys of the edited chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: owns nothing, except for the mistakes.**

 **Warning: I wonder if I should up this to M...**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 6: Save Me, My Knight in Shining Armor**

 **Raven's POV**

 _Previously:_

 _A few things happened all at the same time: She turned immediately and leaped off, trying to get in a few backflips to get away. Her device pointed in the general direction of whatever creature was attacking her. Her brown orbs met crimson. She was in a mid-air. The creature had its shiny white jaws exposed. It was all in slow motion._

 _Then time returned to its normal pace, her gadget shot off a sharp bullet at high speed. The creature closed its mighty jaws on her right leg._

 _The pain was blinding and she couldn't stop, not that she would try to, it might be her last chance to get help before she was devoured. She let out a scream._

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The bullet lodged itself onto the creature's shoulder, not enough to kill it, but enough to loosen its jaw from her leg. Just so her leg wasn't completely ripped away from her body, but enough that it was connected to her body only by a few tissues. Blood was gushing out of her torn limb like a broken dam. Also, in the back of her mind, she thought she heard her name being called by a vaguely familiar voice.

The winged lion had lost its hold on the brunette's leg and Raven laid on the forest floor limply, unable to stand back up. All she could do was scramble backwards with her arms and dragging her barely hanging there right leg. While the winged lion stalked her casually, like it had all the time in the world.

Suddenly it lunged and Raven screamed again, using both her hands to uselessly block off the winged lion's attack. When she didn't feel any pain exploding in her arms, Raven looked up and removed her arms from her face. The creature looked mighty proud of itself, standing with its chest puffed out and then it opened its jaws. Raven was supposed to shut her eyes, cringe or whatever reaction any normal person was supposed to have. In that moment, however she was petrified to her spot, and the excessive blood loss was not helping her any either. She felt so immensely scared and light-headed that a sense of calmness just engulfed her, as in the moment when all your memories flashed back behind your closed eyelids, except hers was open. She knew she was going to die soon, she just mentally prepared herself for the inevitable.

She expected the creature to just bite her head off at that instant but instead it roared loudly in her face as if to show its superiority before finishing her off. She only blinked when that hot burst of air blasted in her face. Upon seeing Raven's reaction, or lack thereof, the creature almost feel annoyed but decided that it must have knocked Raven's socks off figuratively and sort of literally.

Taking pity upon the rapidly paling girl from the blood loss, it would grace her with a fast and painless death, or at least no more than it had already inflicted on the girl.

Raven watched as the feline creature opened its jaws one last time to kill her, she shut her eyes slowly. Just as she felt a few pinpricks of fangs on her neck, it disappeared just as soon along with a loud angered roar.

"Raven!" This time she was sure she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice, it seemed to be really close to her but she felt like she was hearing it from underwater. Raven blearily blinked open her increasingly heavier eyelids, she saw the winged feline burning in flames with extremely sharp and long looking metal spikes sticking out randomly from its massive body before a very familiar brunette blocked her view of the cat.

"Octavia…" She said the girl's name, her voice was weak… very weak, just a breath of air, easily blown away by the wind. Octavia's eyes were like two tiny waterfalls, the water won't stop falling from her eyes. Octavia's mouth was rapidly moving, but she was getting so tired, she couldn't hear more than murmurs coming from the younger brunette. All she could tell was that Octavia was sad, probably her fault, she knew it was very possible that she was dying too… She needed to reassure the girl, before she went…

 **Octavia's POV**

"Raven, Raven, Ray… stay with me, people are coming right now. Don't die on me, please, please. I beg you, Clarke will skin me alive," Octavia let out a weak humorless laugh, "I will even burn myself on a stake. I shouldn't have left you by yourself, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, you were right, all of you were right, the reason that everyone never trusted me to do things by myself is because I never gave you enough reasons to act more mature. I know now, I know I was very wrong. Just please, stay with me. I can't live without you, WE can never live without you-"

"O…" Octavia quickly shut her mouth seeing the pale brunette's mouth move.

"What is it, Ray?"

"Don't blame yourself, if I…" Raven's mouth suddenly stopped moving, her eyes shutting.

"Ray, NO, don't!" Octavia shouted out loud and strong and then broken sobs in her desperate voice as she continued, "Please, don't leave me… o-open your eyes, Ray. Let me loo- look at those pretty eyes."

Almost as if Raven heard her request, she opened her eyes. Octavia heard approaching footsteps and then they were quickly surrounded by the paramedics and teachers.

 **Abby's POV**

Abby was called to the scene of Clarke and Raven's survival test after a few days since there have been reports of students badly injuring themselves in the forest. Abby was just glad that Raven and Clarke hadn't been amongst them.

 _Currently…_

When she finally arrived at the scene, her heart was broken. The two girls were in a big puddle of blood. Octavia was hugging Raven's head closely to her chest, cradling her protectively. Octavia's pants were completely soaked in blood and Raven was bloody all over, except in her body.

 **Octavia's POV (1** **st** **person)**

There was a mess of noise and Raven was being taken away from me, I allowed it because I knew that was the only way to save her, without me in the way. That didn't stop me from getting as close to her as I could with her on the stretcher.

Through all the noise, I saw Raven weakly opened her mouth and a breath of whisper, "It's so cold, O."

I broke down, feeling my knees extremely weak and almost buckling under my weight. Almost, I stayed on my feet because I needed to be there for Raven, I needed to stay with her no matter what.

 **Abby's POV**

 _Oh my god!_ All the other paramedics were loading Raven up onto a stretcher, she knew that she had to use her ability now if Raven had any chance of surviving at all. But she was just so shell-shocked that she couldn't find it in herself to move. She could tell how broken Octavia was feeling and she looked to Raven who looked like she could barely breathe anymore.

That immediately snapped her out of her trance and sprung her into action. She immediately rushed to Raven and used her healer ability. She had never been happier to be born with this ability.

Almost immediately, she could see that Raven was looking a little better with her power working on her.

Raven was immediately rushed out of the forest with Abby and Octavia striding right beside. All the paramedics did whatever they could while she was being carried away. There was not much bleeding to stop, since Raven had pretty much almost bled out.

After they got out of the forest, they were rushed to the ambulance…

 **Clarke's POV (1** **st** **person)**

 _Previously:_

 _She tried her best to keep up until she tripped on another root and couldn't stable herself._

 _After she pushed herself up with her arms, she heard a loud roar right above her, she turned her body around to find the chimera standing over her._

" _CLARKE!" Lexa shouted._

My eyes widened when I saw the chimera's right paw lifting up to strike me down. I shut my eyes tightly and prayed to all the powers up there for something to happen, anything. I knew that I could probably fight back but how, and with what? I could probably mimic Lexa's power but even so, I have no mastery of the element to be able to know how it would help save me. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes to find a huge slab of earth in front of me.

The slab of earth was sort of round with a radius of 1.5m and had about 1m width, hovering in thin air with the chimera's claws stuck in the middle of it. Still watching in slight awe, I didn't feel the presence behind me until Lexa dragged me away with both her arms circled around my underarms and over my shoulders.

After she dragged me a few paces away, she immediately let go and went ahead to carry me bridal style. I looked behind us to find the chimera just barely manage to dislodge the chunk of boulder from its claw before it roared angrily and resumed its chase of us.

"Lexa, I'm gonna slow us down. Just let me run by myself," I tried to reason with her, even though I know I would probably get myself killed easily. I was no athlete and not even familiar with trekking the forest floor after all.

"Shut up, princess," Lexa said harshly.

I looked at her slightly hurt, her face was hard and unreadable. I knew that I shouldn't do it in this situation but I couldn't help myself. So I read her mind.

 _What a bloody idiot. She expected me to let her run again? She obviously doesn't want to live anymore. I would be a freaking idiot myself if I let her do that… … And stop reading my god damn mind, Clarke._

Oppss. Her face was still unreadable but I gave her a slight shy smile which she probably saw in the corner of her eyes. Really, this ain't the best situation to do this. I looked back to see the chimera gaining on us even though Lexa still threw balls of elements at it every now and then.

I have also noticed that the chimera seemed to be getting closer to us faster than before. I mean at least it was getting close to Lexa faster than before, probably because my weight dragged her down. For mine, it was slower since I ran slower than Lexa even though she had to carry me.

I was hoping that Lexa wouldn't notice anything different since she was busy running away. While still looking behind us, I slung a thick giant piece of ice from one foot in front of the chimera, making sure that it couldn't dodge the ice.

 **CRASH**

I winced at the loud piercing noise from the chimera smashing head on with the thick layer of ice and I could barely hear its wallow of pain. I turned to look at Lexa, she seemed to have a perplexed look on her face, but otherwise did not turn back around to see.

After running for a while longer, I turned back around but could not see the chimera trailing us anymore. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Lexa, I think it's gone."

She gave me a dubious look and turned slightly to look. She slowed down when she saw nothing behind us. Then she regained speed again.

"Why are we still running, Lexa?" I was honestly confused.

"Clarke, do not be stupid. Do you think after angering it so much, something that huge and strong would actually just leave us alone? We might not be able to see it now, does not mean that it's not just waiting for us to let our guard down."

She had a point, but I still chose to believe that the chimera was leaving us alone now since it ran into an ice brick wall literally.

Just as suddenly, the chimera came swooping down through the tree tops right at us. I shrieked out of shock and a chunk of earth raised from the ground behind us just as the chimera approached. Again, another loud crash, although this crash was less ear piercing and much more dull. Yeah, I guess it was too good to be true that the chimera would actually leave us alone. It wasn't like I can't dream anyways.

We kept running (or at least Lexa was) and the chimera was now attacking us from the sky, I think it figured that chasing us down from the sky would be easier with less obstacles.

Finally, after a long time of cat and mouse, we were trapped. We ran until the trees cleared and now stood before a cliff where a huge waterfall was thundering its heavy falls. Lexa now stood on the edge of the cliff, unsure what to do. The chimera just now landed in front of us watching triumphantly.

We could jump, and we would still be safe since Lexa could control the water to save our fall. But if we jumped, the chimera could very possibly swoop down after us while we were helpless in mid-air.

I made a split second decision, I struggled in Lexa's arms to stand on my own. She looked at me oddly.

 _What are you doing?_

I gave her a look and said, "Do you trust me?"

That expression remained on her face, but she hesitantly nodded her head. I smiled and walked up to her, invading her personal space. While doing all these, I was very aware of the chimera edging closer to us, wanting to play with its food after a very challenging chase, I dare say. I gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiled at her with my face just inches from her own.

 _What the hell is this girl doing? It's like she's trying to say goodbye as if this would be our last moment._

I whispered softly, "Maybe" before I pushed her with all my body weight and strength. Her eyes widened in shock and betrayal as she lost her balance and fell off the edge of the cliff.

 _Fuck you, Clarke!_

I gave her one last smile before I turned back to face the chimera.

It growled frustrated at me, probably mad that I threw away one of its preys and now it would have to chase her down again after it was done with me.

I gulped audibly and took one timid step towards it, hoping that I wasn't insane… I probably am… I mean who in their right mind, would go head to head against a chimera when they barely have any powers. Now that I had pushed Lexa off the edge of the cliff, I have got no power to steal from.

I prayed to the gods that my insanity would pay off. I concentrated with all my mind and body to penetrate into the chimera's mind. I could almost feel a thick wall protecting its mind from me, I tried harder, as if I was an imaginary drilling machine or a wrecking ball to break down that wall.

As I just stood still, the chimera was advancing faster than before since it didn't want Lexa to get too far away while it was playing with me. It was straining all its muscles and in the position to get ready to pounce at me, I made a crack in the imaginary mind wall. _One more time…_

It pounced and I rolled out of the way but unluckily for me, I wasn't aware enough of my surrounding and rolled off the cliff. Although I manage to catch myself in time, with the fingers of my left hand barely clutching and hanging onto the very very tip of the cliff.

It was getting harder to concentrate with me hanging on for my life, but I tried anyways. I looked up and saw the chimera with an odd sort of expression on its face, almost as if it was smirking evilly at me. I shuddered at the thought.

It raised its paw getting ready to strike at me again, and I almost felt some sort of déjà vu.

 _Blam!_ I got through to its mind. Its paw was now coming down at me mid-strike. I gripped onto whatever hold I have on its mind and shouted _STOP!_

Amazingly, it worked. I was now in control of the chimera's mind! _Hell, I didn't think that would work. I'm not so insane after all._

I made the chimera retract its paw and lowered it back in neutral position. I can feel that it was extremely angry and sort of confused.

 _Crack crack…_ Oppss… the edge of the cliff that I was holding was falling apart…

It broke off from the rest of the cliff and I fell. Although I wasn't afraid, not in the least bit, I mean I was in control of THE chimera. _Save me._ was my command.

It flapped its wings and hovered over the space that it was standing on. After a few more stronger flick of its wings, it swooped down towards me and I fell on top of its muscular back with a soft thud half way down the waterfall. Now that it wasn't attacking me, I could actually marvel at its beauty. It had beautiful fur, soft and silky and its wings like angels. The feathers on its wings fluttering softly in the wind as it flew higher up in the sky.

Call me crazy, but after this looney bin day that I had, I was riding on a chimera (although against its will), I chuckled at the feeling of air rushing through my hair. That was my first taste of flying, it felt amazing, it felt free. Like finally the first time in forever, I could let go of everything and just be myself.

I allowed the chimera to fly me around for a bit before I started feeling a little light-headed. It wasn't easy to be able to control a chimera, it was even harder to maintain that control on the three and a half headed majestic beast. However amazing it made me feel to fly, it took a toll on me mentally. I guided the chimera back to the waterfall and landed on the cliff where I previously fell off… and pushed Lexa off too. I dismounted the chimera and ordered it to go away, either leave the forest altogether or return to where we previously stumbled upon it.

Just as gracefully, the creature flew off, leaving me at the cliff. I stood at the cliff for a long time, still in control of the creature's mind, hoping that it wouldn't go back on my command.

However, after a while, my mind couldn't seem to take any more mental abuse from my power. My mind let go of the power on the chimera and also let go of me. Next moment, all I saw was blank, and I felt free and weightless. In the back of my betrayal of a mind, I vaguely had a moment of clarity, it was: I lost consciousness and in the middle of a free fall down the grand waterfall.

...

...

"Clarke"

"Clarke"

"Clarke!"

"Clarke, please wake up."

I could vaguely hear someone calling my name. I groaned and turned, the movement jostled my head and I realized my head was throbbing as if a truck ran over me again and again and then a piano fell on me after.

"Ouch…" I grumbled. I wanted to say five more minutes but I knew that with this killer headache, I won't be able to sleep any longer.

"What?" I angrily huffed and tried to sit up but my head started drumming painfully and I fell back onto the ground. That was when I realized that yes, I was sleeping on the ground and not on a bed.

"Clarke, are you alright?" asked the concerned voice, which I could recognize anywhere… my Commander. I smiled at the thought. Except that it must have come out as more of a grimace since it also hurt my head to smile.

I tried to blink my eyes open, but the brightness hurt my eyes physically. I shut my eyes immediately and tried to move my right arm to cover my eyes but found that I couldn't move my arm, as if it had been weighed down. I tried to do the same with my left and also it wouldn't move on command either.

I groaned and tried to speak but my voice came out really hoarse and gravelly like it hadn't been used for a long time, "Bright…"

With my eyes still shut, I felt a shadow pass over my eyes and I tried opening them again. The world was still very bright but not as bad as before and didn't cause me physical pain. Having Lexa hovering over my face was a big bonus too. Then somehow I found myself wondering if anyone had ever told her how beautiful she was.

I remembered how hoarse my voice was so I cleared my throat and told me as honestly as I could, "You're so beautiful."

A light tint of pink covered her face, she tried to sound nonchalant, "Clarke, I'm glad that you're alive too."

"You are so cute blushing," I said as seriously as I could with my groggy mind, "I could look into your eyes forever and I would never tire of them."

A thought at the back of my mind told me that I wasn't thinking properly and that what I was feeling now was probably like how people get when they were drunk and hungover.

"I think you must have hit your head really hard when you fell off the cliff," Lexa stated. I started to wonder if she was right, I did remember falling somewhere. Maybe I did hit my head really hard when I fell, and that would explain the massive headache I was having.

That nagging thought at the back of my mind told me otherwise that it was my mind control overused and abused that caused my headache, drunkenness and overall weirdness. I swatted it away, not wanting to think about anything since every thought seemed to hurt my head.

Lexa then moved away from my face and the sun shone brightly in my eyes, causing me to shut them again and moaned at the physical pain it inflicted.

I felt her arms moving under my knee and another behind my back before she easily lifted me up. I wanted to wrap my arms around her neck but I couldn't seem to move them so instead I settled for Lexa to arrange my hands over my chest. I rested my throbbing head in the crook of her neck, she walked softly, trying not to jostle me too much, knowing that I was in pain.

She spoke softly and gently even though the warning tone could still be heard, "Just so you know, I have still not forgiven you for pushing me off the cliff even though you thought that was to save me."

"I got out without a scratch, of course. But I was extremely worried about you, don't ever do that again, princess. I tried to get back to you and found out that the water in the falls doesn't readily let you control them. Only after a long frantic moment did I realise that trying to get back to you from the falls was a bad idea. I tried to climb the cliff instead. It worked and I was almost up to the top when I saw something flew past my back. I turned around as soon as I can, to find you half way down the waterfall. I jumped straight after you and tried to get the water to encase you in protection. But seeing as how your head hurts so bad, I'm guessing that it didn't work. You have been out since then. Today is the last day of the test and it's already past noon so I am going to get us out of here as soon as I can."

Lexa's soft voice didn't hurt my head at all, it even soothe my throbbing head making me drowsy. In the back of my mind, something was telling me that this was the first time Lexa had ever said so much to me at a time. The little thought made the corner of my lips twitch slightly in a smile.

"I have no idea what happened to the chimera, what you did to it and what it did to you. But I am just happy that you're alive right now and the chimera is not around."

That was the last thing I heard before I fell to the cusp of unconsciousness again.

 **Lexa's POV**

She honestly have no idea what happened to the chimera, but she was truly grateful that Clarke was still alive. Although she didn't look like she was alright, she was fairly uninjured. She did check Clarke for injuries platonically after she saved Clarke from the fall.

It wouldn't take too long for her to get out of here and Clarke really wasn't too heavy.

…

When they finally emerged from the forest, Lexa could see Indra and Gustus walking towards her.

"What happened to her?" Indra muttered almost in disgust after not finding any traces of blood on Clarke.

"I don't know, but get someone to look at her," I ordered as I carried Clarke over to a makeshift bed in the tent used as the healer's.

 **Author's POV**

Bellamy and Wells have left the forest a few minutes after noon however there was an emergency right as they walked out and a lot of paramedics and teachers rushed into the forest. They had no idea what was happening so they left to replenish themselves with the other students as more and more students emerged from the forest, some looking tattered and others looking as good as can be.

A moment of waiting, Bellamy saw the paramedics, Abby, teachers and Octavia coming out of the forest. He immediately sprung to his feet and moved to Octavia. He hoped nothing happened to her but as he could finally see what had happened, he paled nonetheless. Octavia looked fairly uninjured but she was absolutely devastated and Raven… _oh god, Raven!_ Wells was beside Bellamy after a while and he paled too upon seeing the state of the brunettes.

Bellamy couldn't do anything as they quickly rushed Raven into the ambulance, Octavia following suit and he knew he couldn't go along with them so he didn't say anything. A moment delayed could be a moment wasted and a life gone. Ambulance usually only took one loved one with the injured. He watched helplessly with Wells as the ambulance drove off.

Bellamy wanted to run to the hospital himself to be able to be there for when his sister broke down in the hospital but he needed to do a few things first. He instructed Wells to talk to his father and get a car ready for them to go to the hospital when Clarke came out. He knew that Clarke would definitely want to know about Raven and would want to be there for her sister.

After Wells walked off to do as instructed, Bellamy started running to the hospital himself.

Wells watched the forest opening for a long time after telling his father to drive them to the hospital when Clarke was with them. Then finally the Commander came out with Clarke in her arms, he was immediately concerned. So Clarke didn't return his feelings, he wasn't entirely happy with that, but she was still his friend, they were friends before he had these feelings. He loved her still and even if she told him that he didn't have a chance with her, it didn't mean that he couldn't try. What sort of guy would he be to not even fight for a girl he wanted?

He rushed over to the Commander but at a distance, he knew that the Commander wasn't a friendly-friendly person, and he would rather not take chances. Only after she had laid Clarke down on a makeshift bed did he approach. Even so, he thought he heard someone growling at him when he neared Clarke, he passed it off as nerves. I mean he wouldn't want to think about the Commander growling at him even if it was real.

He saw that Clarke looked fairly… uninjured, or way too uninjured, considering that she was carried out of the forest, compared to Raven.

"Clarke," he called softly.

When he received no response, he shook the blonde and spoke a little louder, "Clarke!"

Clarke let out a pained groan from how the shaking jostled her head and also from the loud voice that seemed to be shouting in her ear even though Wells was only speaking a tiny decibel louder than he normally would. Then this time Wells heard it again, a growl. He really wanted to ignore it and pretend that it wasn't real but he was almost certain that the Commander was behind him and shooting him glares that could kill. He gulped but he still tried to wake Clarke up, this was important matter.

"CLARKE!" Accompanied with more violent shaking.

"Arghhh!" Clarke groaned louder, she really wanted to press her hands to her head to soothe the pain or just to shut her ears from the loud noise except that she couldn't.

"Stop." An eerily quiet and dangerous voice spoke up behind Wells. He knew that it was the Commander, he was almost afraid to turn to face her but he did so slowly.

"She is currently in pain, I would suggest that you stop bothering her," Lexa warned him with a soft voice that carried enough venom to make him tremble slightly in the spot.

He spoke softly too but with an urgent tone, just to appease Lexa, "But there is something really important that I need to tell Clarke, she has to get to the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"Raven, Clarke's sister was very badly injured, she should be in the emergency unit now in the hospital, Clarke would want to be there."

"Fine, take Clarke to the hospital, she might need to see the doctor herself," With that said, Lexa glided in front of Wells and carried Clarke in her arms again. She nodded her head to indicate Wells to lead the way.

Wells headed to his father, Lexa followed closely behind him. The father and son exchanged a few words before Jaha greeted Lexa and asked her to come along.

On the way to the hospital, with how the car kept rocking up and down from the uneven road, Clarke groaned and opened her eyes.

"Lexa," Clarke said in a weak voice, "Where are we going?"

"Your sister, Raven was badly injured and had been rushed to the hospital. We are going there now."

Clarke heard her properly but she wasn't sure what to make of the things she heard. The thought still at the back of her mind asked her to panic and ask everyone just what happened to Raven and how she desperately needed to know. But at the forefront of her mind, she couldn't quite make sense of the words.

"Is it our honeymoon? A surprise? Is it going to be romantic?" Clarke asked dazedly.

Lexa almost wanted to chuckle at how adorable Clarke was but with how serious this situation was, she couldn't bring herself to.

"No Clarke, Raven is in the hospital. You would want to be there for her, won't you?"

"Ray-ray? I love her…" Clarke suddenly had a confused frown on her face, "Why is Ray-ray coming to our honeymoon, Lex?"

This was just too adorable for Lexa and how Clarke just called her as Lex was even more endearing, one thing however was that she didn't know how else to tell Clarke about Raven so she just settled for a kiss on Clarke's forehead, "You love her, we'll go see her, ok?"

Still with that confused frown on her face, she mumbled her agreement before she closed her eyes to get back to sleep again, "But my head still hurts, Lex. Why didn't you get a better car for our honeymoon? I'm sure you could have afforded it…" Clarke trailed off as her mind shut down again.

Lexa shook her head in amusement with a small smile tugging at her lips, she couldn't help herself liking the girl more and more time they spent together.

Seated in front of the two were Principal Jaha and Wells, both of them had a confused look. Wells' was mixed with annoyance and his father's was mixed with amusement. They had no idea what happened to Clarke, she seemed to be really out of sorts even though she looked physically fine.

In her sleep, Clarke mumbled softly, so softly that only Lexa had heard her, "I already hate this honeymoon. Lex is such a cheapskate." Lexa blinked, she was kind of offended but at the same time, she was deeply enamoured.

 _If I didn't know any better, I would say that after Clarke pushed me off the cliff, she went to a party with the chimera and got drunk off their ass._

While Wells and Jaha just thought of how weird Clarke was acting.

"I did…" Clarke mumbled sleepily without opening her eyes, almost as if she was sleep talking, and maybe she was. "I went to a party with the chimera, we flew and flew and I drank and drank! And for the record, you Jaha's, I am not weird!"

This time Lexa couldn't stop herself from chuckling, while Principal Jaha was even more confused, how did Clarke know what they were thinking while, sleeping?

 **A/N: and again, have a great day, guys. It's Australia Day :) R &R and Favs always welcome. By the way, I'm thinking of uploading this fic into a new domain soon and I would appreciate if some of you would check it out there (although I honestly don't care, it was my brother's idea. He just wants people to look at his website)**


	10. The Pages Starting to Fall Together

**A/N: Hello everyone. I don't have much to say this time surprisingly. Anyway, I can't wait til Monday to post this so here it is, Sunday night (for me). But anyhow, I hope you like this chapter as much as me.**

 **Disclaimer: Only mistakes belong to me  
Warning: Mistakes ahead (maybe).**

 **Update: I just read a review and realised I didn't see it before. Anyways, just to clarify, yes Clarke can't read Lexa's mind and now she can because yes, Lexa allowed her to. And the reason how Lexa did it would be explained in a later chapter, far far away (maybe, or I'm just lying and it will never be mentioned).**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 7: The Pages starting to Fall Together**

It took them several hours to get to the hospital, when they finally arrived at the hospital and they got in hastily, Principal Jaha stopped at the reception to ask where Raven was being treated. After instructions were given, the Jaha's ran off in the direction to the emergency unit with Lexa following behind.

When they finally got there, Octavia was holding tightly onto Bellamy and crying brokenly into his shoulders. Bellamy had a sullen face both at seeing how miserable Octavia was and how they had been waiting for hours and still no news of Raven. Doctors had been coming in and out of the room in a rush and none of them had time enough to answer their questions and during all that time, Abby had never stepped out of the room yet. He could only hope that meant that Raven was still alive at this moment even if she might be in critical condition.

The moment Bellamy had rushed into the hospital, just slightly ahead of the ambulance, he watched the paramedics and Abby rushed Raven into the hospital and then Octavia following at a more subdued pace. When they had finally disappeared into the room, Octavia just stood right outside the door, with tears still running silently non-stop down her cheeks. The look on her face broke Bellamy's heart into millions of little pieces. Never once in his life had he ever seen her as devastated as that time. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

The moment his arms encased her, her knees buckled and she would have dropped onto the floor in a heap if not for Bellamy holding her up. He carried her to sit on a chair in his lap like he used to when she was but an infant. He whispered and cooed words into her ears, telling her that it would be alright, that Raven would be fine, that it wasn't her fault. He spoke with more conviction than he felt, he couldn't promise Octavia that Raven would be safe. Just looking at her even a glimpse just now told him that she was on the verge of death.

He could only wish that Raven would be alive, if not safe, because he needed her to be. They were a group, they were a team, they all needed her and with how Octavia was mumbling with incoherent words into his shoulder about how this was all her fault, how she shouldn't have left Raven by herself, how she shouldn't have made her carry the bag and a lot of other how's she shouldn't have done this or that. He knew that Octavia and maybe Clarke too, would be the most devastated if that were to happen. They were a family of their own, however dysfunctional they might be together. He just continued to coo words of comfort and encouragement into Octavia's ears, one hand cradling her head protectively and another softly patting her back. When the Jaha's, Lexa and an asleep Clarke arrived, Octavia had no more tears to cry but was still desolately sobbing.

Wells moved to sit beside the sibling and asked about Raven. Bellamy just looked at him and shook his head and pointed to the door. Bellamy looked up to see the Commander standing to the side with Clarke in his arms. He had a small frown on his face, it wasn't that he didn't like or trust Lexa, it was just why was she carrying Clarke, was she injured too? He really wanted to ask, but since Clarke wasn't being rushed into a room too, he would assume he had more important matters now.

There was no news yet, Lexa wouldn't be able to reassure Clarke when she woke up, if she did. But since there was nothing about Raven yet, she thought that maybe she could take Clarke to look at an available doctor who wasn't busy at the moment. It shouldn't be urgent but she would still feel slightly better if someone told her whether Clarke was injured.

Just as she was about to go back to the reception, Clarke had already opened her eyes and asked, "Why does it smell so… hospital-y?"

"It's because we are at the hospital, Clarke."

"Huh? Why? I thought we were going to the beaches and watch the dolphins… You told me that!" Clarke huffed indignantly at being lied to and pouted.

Lexa was confused for a moment before she realized that whatever Clarke was talking about was probably in her dream-like world or state right now.

"We are here to see Ray-ray, I thought you wanted to see her? I promise I would take you to the beaches and watch the dolphins next time, ok?"

Clarke stuck her bottom lip out a little more, "Fine. You really promise?"

"Yes, I promise you, Clarke."

"Pinky swear?" Clarke wanted to lift her hand to bring her pinky up but couldn't, "Can't move my hand though."

"Pinky swear, Clarke. But not now, my hands are occupied."

"You're gonna lie to me again!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You always lied to me! Last time you told me we could get a kitten and name her Lexy! But you never got it for me!"

Lexa blinked a few times in confusion, _what the hell?_

"And now you're cursing! My never gotten dead kitten and now my promised trip to the beach and dolphins! Don't even mention our honeymoon, you brought me to a cheap motel out of town!" Clarke's voice was in a crescendo and drawing the attention of everyone nearby. Lexa's eyes widened and face reddened to the likes of tomatoes, actually, don't even compare. Her embarrassment could put the red of tomatoes to shame.

Bellamy was watching oddly too with a face like what the hell is she talking about. Well, Bellamy wasn't the only one, Principal Jaha and Wells had a similar look on their face. Octavia was in a world of her own, and didn't even hear a single thing.

"Clarke, please," Lexa tried to shush her.

"Don't shush me, Lex! You know what you did! How could you, you always do this to me, I wonder why I am still with you and loving you! I am so underappreciated. I work my ass off every day, cooking you three meals a day, clean the house, and this is what I get!" The thought at the back of Clarke's mind was telling her that she was making a scene and not even exactly making sense anymore, but she swatted it away again.

 _What?_ Lexa had no idea what Clarke was talking about anymore in her dream-like world, but she really needed to make Clarke stop.

"Clarke, I swear to the gods that I will take you to the beaches and watch the dolphins and get you a kitten named Lexy and bring you to another honeymoon to a better place or my name is not Alexandria Wild. Please just stop," Lexa promised Clarke everything just so she would keep quiet.

"Really? But I love your name."

"Really, I love my name too and wouldn't change it for the world so you can see how serious I am?" Lexa raised her eyebrow at Clarke who happily nodded.

"So, why are we here again, and not at the beach?"

"We're here to see Raven, Clarke."

"Ok, have we seen her yet? Can we go now?"

"Uh… we haven't seen her yet."

"Ok, get it over with quick, so I can go to the beach!"

In the back of her mind, she knew that what she had said was really insensitive and that she really needed to ask someone, ANYone to give her an answer, she needed to know if Raven was fine. If she had to, she would trade her life with Raven's just so she could live. Or if she had to, she would mind control Raven to MAKE her not die. It was asking her vehemently, 'please ask Lexa if Raven is okay, please ask Lexa if Raven is ok. ASK HER, ASK HER. NOW.

Lexa sighed, "Ok." She was sort of hoping that Clarke would go back to sleep again soon. Not saying that Clarke wasn't cute but she was definitely not as cute when she was making baseless accusations. Lexa was somehow wondering why the hell she was putting up with this girl. Then another realization came to her, oh yeah, it was because she sort of like the girl.

"And you better remember that, Lex. You love me too much," Clarke smiled cheekily up at her. Lexa raised another eyebrow at Clarke and huffed softly. And once again, the back of her mind just can't win whatever war there is in her mind. She almost felt like she wanted to tear herself apart, just so she could feel 'normal' again.

Lexa decided to just exit the scene and walked to the reception. As she walked off, three pairs of eyes were still eying them oddly.

Lexa talked to the nurse at the reception and asked about where she could find a doctor who's available to look at Clarke, who seemed to be out of sorts. The nurse directed her to a doctor who was available and could help her. She took Clarke to the fifth level of the hospital where the doctor was supposed to be.

Upon getting closer to the place, she could see a lot of people lined up to see him, it must be due to the reason that most doctors were busy with Raven's emergency case right now. Lexa inspected the people waiting to see the doctor, none of them seemed to be in too bad a shape, so she decided to knock on the doctor's door.

She heard a muffled voice, "In a moment, please."

When the door finally opened, it revealed two persons, a guy in a white coat – the doctor and another man who was wheezing badly.

"Hello, how may I help you, miss?" The doctor asked politely.

She looked at his name tag 'Chris'. She nodded to him, "Hello Dr. Chris, my friend here needs to be looked at."

"You mean wife, right?" Clarke mumbled softly

"I am afraid to tell you, miss, but you would have to wait in line with the others. I have a lot of patients to look at."

Lexa glared at the doctor, trying to intimidate him. He did flinch, but other than that he did not seem to falter at all so she finally decided to explain herself.

"Lex, it's bad to try to intimidate people into doing your biddings. I forbid it."

"Dr. Chris, I assure you that it would be in your best interest to look at my friend now. She fell from the top of a waterfall, she doesn't seem to have any physical injuries but I think she might have hit her head badly. She had been acting as if she was drunk ever since. And none of your patients now seem to be in a really bad shape, I'm sure this is reasonable."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm your wife? Did you happen to forget about our wedding too? It was one of the most memorable times in my life. I can't believe you, Lex!"

"Well, that does seem to be bad, but since she's not in immediate danger, I'm sure she could wait like everyone else. I have a lot of patients, I would be very grateful if you could let me get on with my job."

"Yeah, C'mon, Lex, I don't mind waiting. Be a good girl and go wait."

Lexa growled, both at the doctor and how Clarke kept putting her nose in and adding odd comments.

"By the way, we could go to the beaches and watch the dolphins while we wait, Lex."

Lexa felt like physically threatening the doctor, she could very well do it but that nagging and pouting voice that kept calling her "Lex, Lex, Lex, c'mon Lex, Lex, I love you, let's go" was really not helping her anger level. She could still be very scary without being angry, but with Clarke there who kept distracting her, it was making it very hard to be angry or scary in any way. She huffed irately "Fine" more at Clarke than at the doctor as she went to sit on one of the chairs.

As soon as the doctor disappeared into the room with another patient, Lexa turned to ask one of the patients what was wrong with him. He answered that he had been feeling sort of sick these past few days and she asked what he meant by sort of. He said like he was falling sick but not exactly sick yet. Lexa then threatened him to give her his number physically and he easily gave up and got a new number.

"That wasn't very nice, Lex." To which Lexa only responded by noisily breathing out her nose.

"It really wasn't."

"Drop it, Clarke. It made the waiting less and you could go to the beach sooner and watch the dolphins, ok?"

Clarke seemed to think about it and then she smiled and nodded happily.

"Take a rest while we wait, Clarke." Clarke mumbled her agreement before she closed her eyes to rest. Lexa released a sigh in relief when Clarke's breath evened out.

After a long moment of waiting, Lexa's number was finally called and she moved to the door and showed Doctor Chris her number. He looked at the number and then glanced at Lexa suspiciously but he finally relented and let her in.

"So, tell me what happened to your friend."

"Wife…" Clarke mumbled again in her sleep talk.

"Or wife," He corrected.

"Friend-" Lexa tried to reaffirm his statement when a voice cut her off with "wife…"

Lexa sighed tiredly, "It doesn't matter, please just check if she is alright."

The doctor nodded and then instructed Lexa to lay Clarke down onto the bed. He did a few examinations on her then he told Lexa that he would be using his x-ray vision to check if Clarke had any broken bones. After she agreed, he proceeded. He had done almost every test and she seemed to be perfectly fine and he informed Lexa of the results. She argued vehemently that there was definitely something wrong with her.

He did the last few test and found Clarke to be perfectly healthy and when Lexa still disagreed with him. He had no choice but to do one last test on her. When he got the results, he informed Lexa, "Miss Wild, your friend-wife is perfectly fine-"

Lexa started to argue but he raised one hand to stop her and then he continued, "Although she did reveal signs of extreme mental stress. She might have done some intensive mind work, be it mind reading, telekinesis, telepathy etc. Whatever it was that she did, she overused her power and exhausted her mind. She is now in recuperation and self-reparation. Along with this immense stress was her inability to command her own body to move accordingly and as you could also see, she had been talking in weird patterns and living in an alternate reality in her own dream. Waking up from her dream world and the reality is confusing her worn out mind. But do not worry, she would make a full recovery. She would be able to move her body willingly in a few more hours. And as for the entire recovery, it would take a longer time, depending on how strong her mind is. If she was strong enough, it could be better in days. If not, she would be living in her dream world for months, or otherwise years. For now, just let her rest as much as possible, she will be fine."

Lexa gaped, unable to form words. _No, Clarke in this state for years! I don't know if I can deal with that._

What they hadn't noticed was that, during his explanation, Clarke had woken up and had thus heard everything. In the back of her mind, she knew that it was a bad thing and that she should be very worried right now and should probably freak out. All those odd stuffs she had said to Lexa was REALLY bad. She already knew that she had feelings for Lexa but if she kept acting the way that she was now, she was almost sure that she would scare Lexa running off into the hills and never returning, not even a single thought or glance would be spared to her. What with Lexa just thinking that she might not be able to deal with Clarke being the way she was now. It almost brought tears to her eyes. Then again, recently she can't seem to care about the back of her mind, she could only concentrate on stuffs in the MOST forefront of her mind.

"Why are we here again? I thought we went to the beach and watched the dolphins, and then you bought me a kitten and named her Lexy and you also brought me to a better honeymoon and we were home just now."

Lexa snapped out of her speechless state and looked to Clarke, "Hey Clarke, we're just leaving. Thank you doctor." Lexa went to pick Clarke up and carried her out of the room.

Even though Clarke couldn't concentrate on stuffs in the back of her mind, she would still try to make herself a little more tolerable. Maybe if she could walk then she wouldn't be dragging down her 'wife' more than she already was. When Lexa finally enter the elevator, Clarke's arms twitched slightly.

When Lexa returned to where Raven was being held, she could see a tired-looking female doctor finally emerging from Raven's room. When Lexa got closer, she could see that the woman held some resemblance to Clarke and briefly wondered if they were related. Although the woman looked as if she had been crying, with how red and puffy her eyes were. Then she felt arms snaking around her neck before a head nestled itself comfortingly into the crook of Lexa's neck.

"Abby, how's Ray?" Octavia was the first to jump out of her seat and her sound sounded really hoarse from all the crying and dehydration. Bellamy and the two Jaha's followed instantly and was surrounding Abby.

"She's still unstable and in critical state. We have lost her a few times throughout the procedure, but we managed to bring her back. She is a very strong girl, but I believe she would be fine," Abby informed them, then added, "Although I am not sure if she would ever be able to use her right leg again. We managed to attach it back on, but all the nerves and even the bone was cut straight through. But then again, we wouldn't know until she finally wake up and we can get a few more tests on her."

"Oh god," Octavia breathed half in relief and half in desperation, "It's all my fault, she told me that her leg would die if she was to carry the bag but I never listened to her."

"O, it's not your fault, you can't know that this would happen." Bellamy tried to reassure her but she shouted back at him, "Don't you understand?! This would have never even happened if I was just there with her, if only I didn't leave her to walk ahead. I could have protected her! I could have saved her! It should have been me who was hurt!"

"IDIOT!" Shouted a loud voice behind all of them. With fresh tears rolling out of her eyes, Octavia turned with the rest to see the source of the very familiar voice.

"Clarke?" Abby asked in a concerned and peeved tone. _This was her sister and her best friends. How could she say something so insensitive at a time like this?_

"See? IDIOTS! Things happen for a reason, O. You were meant to walk away, she was meant to carry the bag, she was meant to lose one leg and it was no one's fault… Wait, actually, it is only one person's fault! And who's that, you ask? It's Him, God. Yes, it is Him, He arranged everything. But He did it for a reason. You won't know it now, and you might never know why He did what He did, but it is predestined!" When Clarke made her point, she would point her index finger skywards whenever she mentioned Him.

Once again, Clarke received odd looks from all of them, except for Lexa.

When no one said anything for a while, Clarke turned to Lexa, "So, we're here to see Ray-ray, right? Can we see her now, Lex-baby?" With one eyebrow raised and face red, Lexa turned to the doctor with a questioning look.

 _Lex-baby? Who is this girl carrying my baby girl? And Ray-ray? She only used to call Raven that when they were kids. Is this girl looking like my Clarke actually my baby girl?_

After she finished her thoughts, Clarke looked at her, "Mommy! Let me introduce you, this is Lex, my wife… but don't you already know her? You were at our wedding! And I was almost certain that you like Lex more than you like me." Clarke pouted, "Can we see Ray-ray now?"

 _Wedding? Wife? Lex? Ray? What?!_ Even with all her jumbled thoughts and confusion, she managed to nod her head with a few choice words, "Two Person. At a time. No noise."

As Lexa strode pass Abby, she nodded her head. All pairs of eyes trained on them as they disappeared into Raven's room.

When Clarke finally saw Raven, the thoughts at the back of her mind told her to panic, to break down and cry in Lexa's arms. She couldn't see the full extent of the damage on Raven but she could only imagine how bad it was, what with her mom saying that she might not be able to use her right leg ever again, nerves and bones cut straight through. And now with all these machines connected to her, needing them to keep her alive and breathing. She needed a touch of reality, to touch Raven's hand, or stroke her cheek. She needed to know Raven was still alive.

Although at the forefront of her mind, it told her to shriek loudly at the pale looking Ray-ray in front of her. She barely managed to control herself not to shriek, she turned to look at Lexa with unshed tears in her eyes, her voice barely audible as she whispered, "Please, Lex. Get me out of here, I can't see my Ray-ray like this." She sobbed softly into Lexa's shoulder, the noise almost broke Lexa's heart. She carried Clarke back outside like she was cradling a baby.

When they exited, Octavia's eyes widened at the sight of a crying Clarke. However weird she acted just now, a crying Clarke after seeing Raven was definitely not good. Octavia wanted to barge into the room and look at Raven herself as soon as she could but she knew that she had to allow Raven to rest in silence and peace so she restraint herself to go slowly and walked into the room with Bellamy.

When Octavia's eyes landed on Raven, millions of thoughts raced through her mind and none of them settled and she couldn't concentrate on any of them enough to know what they were. She stood petrified to her spot as she watched Raven laying there frozen in time with the beeping of machines connecting to her, keeping her in the realm of their world. Bellamy nudged her softly to try to bring her back but she didn't respond.

Until finally, nothing made sense and all she needed was to touch her. Just one touch and it would be enough, she needed to know that this was real that Raven was still here, alive and breathing. Her feet unknowingly carried her to Raven's side and she timidly reached out one hand to Raven's cheek.

Tears welled up in her eyes again, she couldn't believe that it was real, quiet hysterical chuckle escaped her lips before she could stop them.

She whispered softly, so softly that no one in the room heard it, "I'm sorry, Ray. I promise to you that I would never let you down again. I would be your rock, I would be your shield, I would be your knight. Please promise me one thing too, wake up. Maybe not now, but please wake up and look at me with your pretty eyes. Wake up, for me. I won't ever let you down again…"

One drop of her tears landed on Raven's cheek. Bellamy who was standing on the other side of Raven's bed just stood there watching both of them. Octavia tenderly wiped away her teardrop from Raven's cheek before she removed her hand and wiped her own cheeks of tears. Octavia gazed at her brother determinedly and nodded her head then both of them left the room. Finally Principal Jaha and Wells were the last to go inside to see Raven.

When Octavia and Bellamy had left the room, Clarke who was seated fully on Lexa's lap had calmed down considerably. Abby sat in the seat to the left of the two girls. Octavia sat to the other side of them with Bellamy beside her.

"Lex…" Clarke mumbled with her fingers softly playing and tugging at the small little hairs on Lexa's nape.

"Yeah?" Lexa replied tenderly.

"I wanna go home now. Can Ray-ray come with us?" Clarke pushed off of Lexa slightly and looking at her with teary big puppy eyes.

"I would love to, Clarke. But Raven needs to rest and stay at the hospital, ok?"

Her bottom lip stuck out but she nodded, "Can we go back home now then? Lexy should be hungry now."

Lexa almost wanted to laugh at their imaginary cat being hungry but she reeled herself back. She looked at Octavia concernedly with Octavia staring intensely at them too.

Lexa turned back to Clarke and gave her a soft peck on the top of her head and told her to sleep for now and they would be home soon. Clarke only nodded and rested her head on Lexa's collarbone, her breath evening out shortly after.

Lexa sighed in relief and turned to Octavia who had a questioning look in her eyes, along with Bellamy. What Lexa did not notice was the female doctor also held the same expression to the left side of her. Lexa went to explain how she brought Clarke to a doctor just now and all the things that he had told her after fully examining Clarke. At the beginning of the explanation, Principal Jaha and Wells had left the room and were also listening to Lexa about Clarke's current condition.

Octavia, Wells and Bellamy nodded in understanding, Abby did too (which Lexa did not see). Principal Jaha was the only one who didn't quite get it since he didn't know that Clarke had any power of any sort.

"That would explain the weird behavior Clarke had been exhibiting. Although I don't understand her dream world..." Octavia said with her expression screwed in deep thoughts.

"So, my daughter is married to you in her alternate dream world, which she might stay in for days, months or even years?" Abby asked on the other side of Lexa to which Lexa answered in a hesitant nod. That was when she realized that the doctor with many resemblance to Clarke was her mother.

"And you now have a cat named Lexy which you promised but never bought for her and then suddenly she had it now and was apparently hungry?" Bellamy was the one asking this time since he was one of the people who had heard Clarke's earlier outburst. Lexa nodded again hesitantly.

"This is so exciting," Getting back her normal vigor, Octavia said cheerily, "I could SO make fun of her about this when she gets her mind set back right." That earned a disapproving glare from Lexa.

Looking at Lexa's face, Octavia flinched back a little, "No?" Lexa shook her head resolutely. Octavia huffed indignantly and muttered how she wouldn't do it then even though she was actually thinking of all the ways she could embarrass Clarke in her mind.

A sleepy voice interrupted her musing, "I hate you, O."

Octavia laughed at that, "Yeah, I know how much you love me. I love you too but you'll never get a piece of my ass." Clarke cringed in her sleep and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like disgusting.

"No one wants a piece of your ass, not when I got my Commander." Lexa's face blushed deep red at that.

"Oohhhhh, what does big bad Commander do for you, Clarkey?" Octavia was obviously beside herself with giddiness.

"Everything." The answer sounded final and it answered nothing yet also answered everything.

"Does she make you see the heavens and stars, shouting for God at night?" Octavia laughed loudly. Abby gave her a disapproving look, Bellamy wasn't entirely happy with Octavia playing Clarke when she's out of her mind but he was also relieved that Octavia was finally able to smile and laugh again. Lexa looked like she wanted to strangle Octavia, and maybe bury her body where no one could find it. Or she could just chop her into pieces and feed her to the chimera. That sounded good and no one could put her into prison for murder because she's the Commander.

"Lexa, please stop thinking of ways to kill Octavia. However crazy she is, she is like a sister to me and I love her. And as for your question, O-" Clarke was cut off with her lips being covered by Lexa's hand.

Octavia pouted, that wasn't very fun. Everyone sat in silence after that.

When Octavia had gotten more control of herself, she decided to ask the serious question, Lexa might be the Commander but if she thought that would stop anyone from outright attacking her, she was absolutely wrong. No one could get away with hurting Clarke and not receive retribution for it.

Bellamy saw the change in his sister's face, he knew that she was going to do something that may or may not be bad. He just didn't know what it was, so he prepared himself to either stop or defend her depending on the situation.

Clarke could read both of their minds and was about to tell them that Lexa would never hurt her, she made an oath to always protect and love her in any condition after all. But before she could do it, Octavia already beat her to it.

"So… Commander."

Octavia turned to Lexa with a hard glare, looking for any sign that would give her a reason to punch Lexa. Even if she knew in her mind that she couldn't possibly win against Lexa in a fight, she would do whatever she could anyway… to protect her friends at all costs. She already failed once, and she wouldn't make the same mistake a second time.

Having noticed the change in Octavia's tone and the glare she was receiving, Lexa steeled her facial features, drained the emotions in her eyes and tensed her entire body. Lexa returned Octavia's stare and did not back down.

"Tell me, what happened to Clarke? Why? How did she come to 'this'?" Octavia gestured to the whole of Clarke.

After the question was out there, everyone else tensed and turned to stare at Lexa, expecting her answer.

Under all the accusing stares, Lexa's own eyes turned stony and just when she was about to snarl back a retort, Clarke spoke up.

"O! Lex would never hurt me, I am fine. Don't accuse my wife," Clarke made her first sort-of conscious motor function since she woke up in the forest that morning, her left hand reached up to the nape of Lexa's neck and softly massaged there. Sort-of conscious, because she was still sleep talking.

Lexa relaxed a little but she still didn't exactly know how she was going to explain it so she just told whatever she could. About how they encountered a chimera and ran, how Clarke pushed her off a cliff, how she tried getting back only to have Clarke fall off the cliff herself when she almost reached the top.

Lexa was only interrupted in her story when Octavia practically shrieked when Lexa told them how Clarke faced off with the chimera while she was free falling.

After she was finished, Octavia bombarded her with questions, "So… you have no idea what happened with the chimera? Where did it go? How did Clarke get out without a scratch? How did you manage to let Clarke and her weak limbs push YOU off a cliff?"

Lexa did not know how to answer all of Octavia's questions however she did especially catch the last one, "No, no, I don't know anything and Clarke caught me off guard before she pushed me off, or else she would never have succeeded."

It was at that moment, Clarke let out a giggle and mumbled, "A kiss upon the cheek and Lex is blown off the edge of the world."

Octavia quirked her eyebrow and Lexa's cheek tinted pink.

Then Clarke's eyes opened, although they were glazed over, as if she wasn't seeing anything at all. Clarke's left hand moved from Lexa's neck to her cheek. She traced her knuckles over Lexa's cheek bone and jaw line before finally cupping Lexa's cheek.

"I love you…" Clarke's eyes sparkled just a little before they disappeared behind her lids. Her hands dropped from Lexa's face right after her eyes were fully closed. Lexa couldn't do anything but watch this amazing girl in front of her, she knew that Clarke was merely 'hallucinating' but she couldn't help the skip of her heart at the three muttered dream words.

"Welps!" Abby jumped up and clapped her hands once, "It's getting late. Clarke will have some explaining to do when she's better. But now, we will be taking her home to rest." Abby then gestured for Bellamy to take Clarke.

Lexa's face blanched just slightly, but otherwise no one noticed. She knew she was being unreasonable, she couldn't possibly stay with Clarke or take Clarke to her place but she felt protective of Clarke, she had no idea where this streak of protectiveness came from. Maybe she did, but she wasn't willing to admit to anything just yet. Lexa relinquished her hold on Clarke when Bellamy moved in front of her to take Clarke in his arms instead.

Clarke nuzzled her face into Bellamy's chest, "Bell… Lexy had gone missing, you have got to find her with your super speed."

Lexa could almost feel the surge of jealousy pumping into her veins but she forced it down and looked away. Bellamy chuckled softly before he followed Abby as she led them away from Lexa. Bellamy turned back around in the last moment and Lexa had foolishly thought that maybe Clarke wanted to say something to her, anything. But then he just walked back to Octavia who was still lurking behind.

The siblings exchanged a few words quietly before Octavia's head hung down and listlessly followed him as he walked to catch up with Abby. Principal Jaha and Wells also left to return to their own car.

Once Abby had told the hospital that she needed to cut her shift short because both her daughters are in some sort of distress, and she needed to take one of them back to rest properly, she led the Blake siblings to her car. When they were seated, Bellamy held Octavia closely with Clarke leaning on his shoulder on his other side.

"It's ok, she will be fine," Bellamy tried to reassure his sister and whispering soothing words into her ears. Clarke awoke awhile into that and even in her dazed mind, she brought both siblings into her arms and hugged them with all that she was worth.

Having heard some of the words Bellamy had said, Clarke just repeated them even though the forefront of her mind couldn't quite comprehend why she was doing it. While at the back of her mind, she was mentally patting herself on her back for once doing the correct thing.

When they had driven up the Griffin's driveway, Bellamy carried Clarke into the house even though she insisted that she could walk by herself while Octavia just followed closely behind. Abby instructed him to take them to Clarke's bathroom and then he was told to clean himself in the guest bathroom. Abby had to help both girls to get cleaned up, Octavia was randomly and mostly uselessly scrubbing herself down and Clarke was protesting having her mother bathing her and how she should have her wife doing it instead yet she refused to do it herself, saying that her arms are too heavy to move.

Abby sighed tiredly when she finally tucked them into Clarke's bed, she hadn't felt so exhausted since Raven and Clarke were kids. Octavia was clutching onto Clarke as she closed her eyes and tried to block out all negative thoughts and tried to go to sleep. Before Abby could turn the lights off, Clarke groggily asked Abby, "Why is Lex not here?"

Abby didn't know what to say exactly so she made up an excuse on the spot.

"You girls had a divorce just a while ago," Abby answered nonchalantly, switched off the lights and shut the door.

Clarke lied on her bed, eyes wide open as she processed what she had just been told. _What? When did it happen? How come I have no memories of such event? We annulled? Lex and I? No… nonono, no, no. No! I thought marriages were equal and permission from both parties was needed! I never agreed to that! But Lexa is the Commander, no one had ever approved of me and my relationship with her. People always told me that I was never good enough for her... They don't even know me!_

After having processed her thoughts, Clarke broke out crying loudly. Octavia had finally dozed off but when she heard the loud noise, she jerked awake instantly, "Wha? Why are you crying, Clar-"

As she asked the question, all the memories of that afternoon came rushing back and she started sobbing too. Octavia and Clarke laid in bed that night, both clutching tightly to one another and crying their hearts out… unsurprisingly, for different reasons…

 _This day couldn't end soon enough._ That was Abby's only thought as she heard both girls' cry from her bedroom.

And Bellamy, well he was sleeping in the guest bedroom, having exhausted himself mentally, he slept soundly even through the two girls' crying in the room beside his.

 **A/N: Is it evil? Am I evil? But every time I think of this chapter, I think of Clarke crying in the end because Clexa apparently had a divorce. And it just seemed especially funny to me. Can someone tell me if that's evil of me? Reviews and Favourites always welcomed by the way :)**

 **Next chapter, what to expect: Funny Clarke dialogue. Clarke utter confusion. Everyone shocked because Clarke has... OMG! And most importantly, CLEXA!**

 _ **BONUS BONUS (MUST READ unless you don't care): I REALLY REALLY want to post the next chapter, but I won't. But if I get maybe... 20 reviews from different readers for this chapter, I will release it this week. Right after I get the 20 reviews. If not, wait til next week.**_


	11. Princesses Don't Get Divorce!

**A/N: Hello! So you guys might or might not notice, but in this chapter, only Clarke's thoughts will be in _italics_ while others' thoughts would be normal. Why? You will find out.**

 **P.S. So that wasn't fair, you guys weren't supposed to do that. When I said that I would post a new chapter if I get 20 reviews, I wasn't actually expecting it so I wouldn't have to follow through. But I just slept overnight and you guys have already done it. I salute to you guys, I won't ever underestimate that anymore.**

 **Disclaimer: Only mistakes are mine.  
Warning: Written at night, might have more mistakes than usual.  
**

 _ **BIG BIG WARNING: BADASS CLARKE AHEAD!**_

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 8: Princesses Don't Get Divorce!**

The next morning, Octavia and Clarke woke up around noon. Octavia felt like her head had been hit by a hammer, from all the crying, her eyes felt raw, her cheeks puffy and she felt dehydrated. Clarke had started to feel much better... physically. On the inside, she felt like someone had taken away the love of her life and left her brokenhearted, or wait, it did. Apparently not knowing when, Lexa and her had been divorced, not sure for how long. Lexy had gone missing and couldn't be found.

Today was Monday and school was cancelled for the high school students so that they could rest after the test. Not that either of them even thought about school at all.

Clarke had regained all of her motor functions now so she could do everything by herself. She felt so lifeless though, divorced and now forced to move back to her mother's house. That's just sad, and she's supposed to be 25 now… wait, she looked into the mirror while brushing her teeth. She didn't look like a 25 year old at all. If anything, she looked like a teenager, to be precise, she looked like a 17 year old in junior high. She shrugged indifferently, maybe she just didn't age much, although she was sure the last time she looked in the mirror, she looked more mature. She shook herself of the thoughts.

In the back of her mind, it was telling her that she WAS a 17 year old in junior high. Octavia was beside Clarke, also in her own world, thinking about Raven.

They spent the day with Bellamy and Abby at the hospital. Raven's condition had stabilized overnight and moved into another ward. Octavia spent most of the visit sitting by Raven's right side, holding her hand and talking to her, unsure if she could even be heard. She just kept the chatter by herself, Bellamy chimed in once in a while but otherwise he just stood to the side and watched their interactions. Abby worked around the hospital and Clarke had crawled into bed with Raven and curled up by Raven's left side. Clarke didn't say anything at all to Raven, she just occasionally ran her hand along Raven's cheek and sometimes brushed that stubborn hair that somehow kept escaping from behind her ear.

In the back of her mind, she noticed that Raven already looked much healthier than the last time she saw her. Raven no longer had the pasty sick vampire look, her cheeks were flushed with transfused blood… someone else's blood. The thought somehow sickened Clarke, that she had almost lost her sister, her best friend, she felt like she wanted to blame someone but she knew she shouldn't… she couldn't do that to Octavia. She was guilty enough as is, she didn't need more heat on her.

Meanwhile in the forefront of her mind, she wanted to talk to Ray-ray. She wanted to tell her about Lexa and all the horrible things that she had done to her after their sudden divorce, announced to her by her mother a… few months ago? The horrible thing that Lexa did after she found out about their divorce was radio silence. Lexa did not even call her in the months that went by to explain herself, she did not come back to apologize, she did not say one last 'I love you', no, she was just gone and left Clarke to live a dull life back in her mother's house. She wanted to ask Ray-ray if what she told Lexa before was true, that she would make Lexa regret it if she ever break Clarke's heart. She was conflicted, she didn't know if she wanted Ray-ray to hurt Lexa or not, even though she broke her heart.

The next day, school restarted without Raven. Clarke had to walk to school alone even though she had no idea why she was returning to high school. She argued with her mom in the morning, telling her that she had already completed high school once and did not need to return but her mom forced her to do something with her life or so she was told. She knew that she was a housewife and technically didn't have much qualification to work by herself but going back to high school, really? She was pretty sure she could easily pass all the tests, seeing as how she had done them all before. Then again, she thought about it, she actually couldn't remember whatever she had learnt from junior and senior years of high school yet she could remember the things she learnt before that. In the end, she reasoned with herself that she had got nothing better to do and her mother made enough money to care for her until she found a job.

When she finally got to the front of the school gate, she wondered what her classes were before she reached into her bag to find her schedule. After going through her schedule, she wondered briefly why it looked so familiar. Again, she shrugged and moved on. She still remembered her high school fondly and knew where she needed to go to find her classrooms. But what confused her the most was the familiar faces. Weren't these the people who went to high school with her before? She was almost certain of it, it was either that or all of the people who went to high school with her had younger siblings with almost the exact same face. She shook her face, her day was getting weirder by the second. She sighed tiredly, _high school again. Maybe it's because all high school students look the same with all the clichés._

She began walking to her homeroom class, she started wondering if people were staring at her, she couldn't read any people's mind at all no matter what she tried. She wondered if she lost her ability, if people just saw her and knew she was 25 years old and coming back to high school; it was highly embarrassing, she was the wife of the Supreme Commander and now she's back to high school, what a joke.

Before she reached homeroom, someone appeared beside her and walked with her. Curiosity piqued, she glanced at her intruder and saw that it was Octavia. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She was absolutely flabbergasted, speechless. What the hell was Octavia doing in high school again too?

She must have left her mouth hanging open, standing stock still for a while because Octavia had stopped walking and was watching her concerned.

"You ok, Clarke?"

Clarke shook her head again, yeah, she was certain that her day was downright getting out of hand. She wanted to ask what Octavia was doing in high school with her again. However she realized that she had no need to ask, she knew it must be her mother's schemes and all her friends were in it. They must be worried about her returning to high school by herself, seeing as how she was 'just' a mind reader. She scoffed internally and thought about how she would prove them wrong so that they could get out of high school and return to their jobs. They were supposed to be busy. Octavia was supposed to be Corporal in Lexa's army, Bellamy was supposed to be her advisor, Raven was the royal technician… Raven was in the hospital now, and maybe Lexa had fired them because they were related to her? But that didn't explain why they would be here in high school with her. This must be some sort of elaborate joke, well don't matter, she would prove to them that she didn't need to be protected any longer. She would make Lexa regret the day she divorced her and begging to be taken back.

Throughout Clarke's inner dialogue, Octavia was watching Clarke worriedly, she chewed on her bottom lip. She knew that Clarke was sort of living in an alternate world and the reality, but she didn't know the extent of it, or just what sort of alternate reality she was living in. Sometimes she wished that she was the mind reader and not Clarke so she could know just exactly what was going in that blonde head of hers. Clarke never liked to share too much.

Finally the silent contemplation was broken with Clarke's "yeah I'm ok, let's go. I assume you have all the same classes as me again?"

"Yeah…" Octavia wanted to ask what she meant by again, but she didn't.

After they entered homeroom, Clarke was about to sit in one of the empty seats when Octavia grabbed one of her arms and directed Clarke to her original seat. Clarke didn't understand the gesture for what it was, other than that was probably the only empty seat.

After they had settled down in their own seats, more people slowly started to file in. Clarke wondered why they all looked so freakishly familiar.

No matter how familiar everyone looked to Clarke, she just put it aside, telling herself that she was thinking too much and everyone always looked the same anyway. That was until Lexa entered the room, Clarke had to do a double take to make sure she wasn't seeing things. This was definitely Lexa, she didn't remember Lexa having a younger sister who looked exactly like her. She still had the same shade of eyes, that tiny almost imperceptible scar right below her left ear, this was her Lexa… but she needed to actually confirm her suspicion.

"Lex...a?" She wanted to call her Lex like she always used to, but she didn't know if she was still allowed to, seeing as how they completely lost contact after the annulment of their marriage.

Lexa took the seat beside me and stared at me like she was studying me.

"Clarke, how are you?" She asked softly. I shivered at the husky quality of her voice, she always had this way of calling my name, having not heard her for so long I couldn't help my reaction. The next thing that registered in my mind was that it was really her, Lexa, my wi- ex-wife sitting beside me, in high school **again.** I felt like I was missing something, my brain just couldn't get it right. Why is everyone so familiar? Why is everyone I know attending high school now with me? Am I in an entirely different universe?

"Clarke?" Lexa's voice snapped me out of my inner turmoil.

"What are you doing here, Lex?" I asked with a confused frown on my face.

She had this odd look on her face before it's gone completely, "The same reason you are?" With the light lilt at the end of her sentence, it was as if she was asking a question.

I furrowed my brow even more, "I'm here because I can't find a job… and my mom's forcing me to do high school again."

Lexa blinked slowly twice and then a look of understanding crossed her face. That was when she realized that Clarke might look normal now but she was still fairly confused about the reality. Lexa wasn't sure about the protocol of this situation, did she need to indulge in Clarke's brand of reality or was she supposed to set her right into her reality? She took the plunge and went with it.

She gestured for Clarke to come closer and with a confused frown, she did. Lexa whispered carefully, "Clarke, don't tell anyone. I'm undercover here as a student."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you the reason."

"Okay… Lex, why?"

Lexa looked at me expectantly for me to finish my question.

"Why do you… not love me anymore?"

Lexa drew backwards with eyes wide and eyebrows raised and a harsh whisper of "What?!" escaped her lips.

"My mom told me that you divorced me and you haven't ever explained yourself, you don't even talk to me anymore. And then suddenly you're here, sitting beside me in high school again. What do you expect me to feel?" Clarke could feel her eyes brim with tears but she couldn't control her emotions or stop her tears.

Clarke was still slightly leaned in Lexa's direction, head low but big teary eyes looking up at Lexa, she looked at Lexa as if she just bought her a new kitten and stomped on it or something equally cruel.

"uh...I…um… That- we- you-"Lexa couldn't find the right words to say and in the end she just groaned in frustration.

The bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom, Lexa's only thought was _saved by the bell._ She gave Clarke one last apologetic look and informed her that they would talk about it later. Clarke was disappointed but she nodded nonetheless.

Throughout the day and classes, Lexa would catch Clarke's hurt looks every now and then. She still had no idea how to deal with what Clarke told her. So in a boring history class, she decided to set the story right. She thought of all the things she had learnt from Clarke since she woke up Sunday morning, made a list and tried to reach her conclusion.

The conclusion she came up with was that: Clarke thinks she's older than 17, married and divorced, no job so gone back to high school, was she a house wife? Is her cat still missing? Wait, her cat is not real. Maybe I should buy her a cat after all. Not the point, but what was the point?

The point was what was she supposed to do? It would be awkward if I pretend to be her wife. It would be even more awkward if I pretend to be divorced to her. If I pretend to be her wife, when she's fully recovered, it would be awkward. If I pretend to be divorced with her, and she's recovered, it might not be awkward and Clarke would be hurt? Put off by any further advancement of a relationship with me if I ever chose to? If I ignore everything, Clarke would also be hurt but there could be no awkwardness, cause she's ignored…

In the end the question is: what exactly do I want to happen with Clarke? She is nice and cute. She is bold and actually dared to read my mind, no other mind readers in this school had even tried. She acts like a princess sometimes but still absolutely adorable. She's not like any other I have met before. And the hurt look that she's giving me now is actually hurting me. If I keep ignoring her, this would really hurt me physically.

After Lexa's inner monologue, she heaved a deep sigh and readied herself for when she would talk to Clarke later at lunch or any other free period.

When lunch finally came around, Lexa had been avoiding Clarke's sad look for as long as she could. Clarke was really disappointed, Lexa had never been able to voluntarily make Clarke upset before. Now that she kept doing it without any remorse, Clarke knew that they were really over. Lexa no longer loved her and she had no other choice but to give up. Clarke gave a deep sigh of relief. As soon as the lunch bell rang, she had everything packed up already and was almost the first to leave the classroom since Jasper was always first with his super speed.

After Lexa had packed up her things and ready to face Clarke, she realized she was too late and Clarke had left already. She thought that Clarke would wait for her to talk. She needed to get to the cafeteria as soon as she could to find Clarke.

Clarke was in the cafeteria at record time, she thought about her school days from before and never once had she been here so quick. She left Octavia in the dust too! She got her lunch and sat at the table she used to sit at during her high school days.

As she was about to dig into her delicious sushi roll, a massive shadow suddenly loomed over her. That was when she realized _yes, I can't read mind anymore… Why?_ She tried to see if she could control the person behind her to walk away and it didn't work too. She gulped loudly and a brief thought went through her mind _I lost my mind abilities, was that why Lexa divorced me? Because she thinks I am truly Disabled now that I can't even read minds anymore?_

A booming voice rang out behind her, "Oy, princess." It sounded more like a snarl than a greeting. Clarke didn't recognize the voice and when she turned around, she saw a solidly built guy and another smaller guy flanking him. It took her a moment to realize who they were… Quint and his panther shifter friend.

 _What do they want?_

"I can't say I am surprised that you are still alive. Although I really hoped otherwise," Quint taunted.

His un-named partner pitched in, "No thanks to you, of course. I'm sure it was all the Commander's. You can't even lift a sword properly for all you're worth."

Clarke wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about but she knew that they were not here for a friendly chit-chat. She nervously glanced around the place and didn't see Lexa, Octavia, Bellamy or Wells. She looked up at the imposing figure, she wanted to step down and back down. But no, even though divorced, she was the Supreme Commander's wife, she didn't show fear or back down from others.

"What do you want, Quint?" Clarke asked with her head held high and chest puffed out.

Having taken Clarke's posture and tone as a challenge, Quint quickly grasped onto Clarke's throat firmly, not enough to cut her air supply but enough to hold her up. He easily picked her up with one arm as if she was nothing but a tiny feather. Clarke gasped loudly from the hold, she had no more powers, she was afraid.

Something screamed at her from the back of her mind, she concentrated on it. She heard it, _wait, I still have one more power, if it's still there._

The hold on her throat slowly constricted and no one saw it fit to help Clarke, some afraid of Quint, some couldn't be bothered enough, some plainly enjoyed seeing Clarke being put in her place.

No, Clarke can't read mind anymore, she can't control mind anymore. But maybe… she reached out for someone. She found it, that thing that saved her in the stimulation room, that thing always there for her, her brightest star on a moonless night, her strength when she was weak. She grasped it, it was still at a distance where the power thief normally couldn't reach, but she still held it easily. Always there for her…

Just as her throat was just constricted enough where no air was allowed to pass through, Clarke stopped gasping for air, she looked down at her opponent and smirked. Quint frowned and opened his mouth to say something.

Fire blazed the hand that was holding Clarke, Quint withdrew his burnt hand. Clarke took in a big gulp of air when she was finally let down.

"What's wrong, Quint?" Clarke snarked with a wide smirk, "You let go so fast, it almost look like you burnt your hand on a kettle."

"Fucking bitch, where is that baby O?" He yelled to the crowd around them. Some people looked around for Octavia but couldn't find her anywhere. Although they did notice the older Blake just walked in with Wells.

"I'm sure she's getting here now, Quint. Miss her?"

"Who is helping her?" He yelled at the crowd again. When no one responded, he fixated back onto Clarke, "I'm gonna kill you, bitch!"

As soon as Bellamy heard the commotion, he was in front of Clarke, standing in between the two.

"Bellamy, move. I can do this." Bellamy looked hesitant, Clarke wasn't in her right mind after all. But he trusted Clarke's judgement, he always did and always would. He moved to the side, and if anything did go wrong, he would charge in again.

"C'mon, muscle brain. So brainless you forgot how to walk?" Clarke taunted him.

He growled before he charged her and yelled, "I don't even need my power to finish you."

"Really?" Clarke smirked.

Just as he was almost on to Clarke, a huge chunk of ice materialize in front of him. He rushed right into it and fell back onto his butt with his forehead pounding painfully.

"I don't think so," Clarke smirked smugly.

"What the hell?"

The crowd was getting thicker by the seconds that ticked by. Bellamy was watching in awe, Wells equally shocked with the crowd. Eventually Octavia joined them and wondered aloud what happened but no one answered her.

Clarke slowly crossed her arms as Quint charged at her again, "This is getting boring."

This time, when he almost had his hands on Clarke, he got himself a huge shock… literally. His body jumped in spasm from the current running through him.

"I am really shocking, ain't I? I know," Clarke moved back a little while moving her chair in front of her. She straddled the chair and crossed her arms on the backrest of the chair then slowly she rested her chin on her crossed arms.

Quint growled, "Is the Commander saving your ass again?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

He looked around the crowd for the culprit when Lexa finally arrived at the scene, looking confused.

He thought about Lexa and how beautiful she would be in his bed, writhing in pleasure. He smirked and thought about how he could easily remove Clarke from the equation now, if he would be faster than the Blakes'. The princess had too much undeserved spotlight for doing nothing at all. It should be his turn to shine now and then Lexa would see how amazing he was.

A sharp rock spike quickly and easily formed about six inches in front of Clarke's chest, hidden behind the chair. It was in motion before Bellamy thought to react, before anyone else saw, before Lexa understood what was happening. But most importantly, it was not before Clarke already knew what was going to happen. Clarke may not be able to read mind at this moment or control them, from her mind reading skill, she had learnt to read people's expression and their eyes.

The spike stopped right before it touched the back of the chair, a lot of emotions were riding high in that moment. Anxiousness, relief, shock, disappointment and others from everyone around them. But most of all, it was Quint's surprise that topped them all.

When you are using an elemental control on your given element and someone else tried to override your control on that element, you just knew who the power user was. And the one who stopped him was Clarke, no one else but CLARKE! The supposed-to-be-Disabled, The Useless Powerless Princess that always needed to be rescued, The Better-than-Thou Clarke Griffin! No, it wasn't possible. It just wasn;t possible.

Everything was at a standstill right now. The spike in front of the chair, the wide-eyed gape look on Bellamy, the fear on Octavia, the relief on Wells, the realization on Lexa, the crowd. No noise or movement was made for a few seconds.

Until it was broken by Quint with a booming snarl that rained spit, "You have power!"

"You caught on... slow, muscle brain," Clarke's bored face turned back into a smirk.

All at once, noise was louder than ever, movement was fidgety and stilted, it was as if a bubble was burst and everything went back in motion. The only things still unmoving were the spike and the spit frozen in motion so as not to land on Clarke's face.

Everyone caught on that the elemental attacks on Quint was made by none other than Clarke herself, it was the shock of the century. Clarke having power was one thing, but multiple elements? That wasn't possible, it's the power of the Supreme Commander. Power thief could steal powers, yes, but they shouldn't be able to mimic the environment control. Clarke has ENVIRONMENT CONTROL? Was the big question going around.

Bellamy, Wells and Octavia finally learnt that Clarke has two powers, mind reading and environment control? And as for Lexa, she picked up that Clarke was also an earth spinner (the power to control rock, mud, sand and any other earth particles).

"But how? How?! It's not possible, one cannot just have powers overnight!" Quint shouted.

"Pfttt!" Clarke tried to cover her amused laughter, "No, muscle head, people don't. They were born with it."

"You… you can control more than one element!" Quint sounded as if he was accusing Clarke of hiding a criminal.

With a smirk firmly in place, the spike disintegrated in thin air, Clarke moved to stand from her chair. "I'm sure all of you are thinking about this…"

She did an exaggerated curtsy with an introduction, "Clarke Griffin, power thief. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

More chatter sounded around them, they were wondering how was it possible for a power thief to steal more than one power at once to use different element control. But what they didn't know was that they were wrong, she only mimicked one power and it was more than enough. Her brightest star on a moonless night, her strength when she was weak, her Lexa always there for her.

After the announcement, Lexa was shocked, not for the same reason everyone else was thinking about. But that feeling, the fleeting feeling she once had when Clarke was in the stimulation room that was now shooting through her from a while ago. It was then that she knew it was her power that Clarke was borrowing. People weren't supposed to know when their mind was being read or when their power was being used. Even more so when you are the Commander or Supreme Commander, your power was generally not ever 'stolen' because people normally couldn't mimic your power because it was too much for them. Lexa had a ring, a belly ring piercing – it was an ancient artifact made to allow its user to know when someone reads your mind, controls your mind, mimics your power and so on and you would be able to stop them (most of the time). The artifact was strong, but sometimes it wasn't strong enough to stop strong influence like mind control but limit it maybe, while mind reader was easy to block out. To know that Clarke was a power thief was shocking, to know that Clarke was able to use her power was even more shocking, so to say.

"Now, if you know what's good for you, Quint. Run along before you hurt whatever brain cells you still have left," Clarke beamed innocently at him. He growled in response but knew that he couldn't do anything to Clarke, not now but maybe one day in the future, he would get another chance. He walked away with his panther shifter friend. Most people settled back onto their seats even though the excited chatter was still going around.

Only after Quint was out of Clarke's line of vision did she relinquished her power. The tingly feeling in the pit of Lexa's stomach went away when Clarke did. Octavia was suddenly beaming with excitement, she jumped over to Clarke in a huge bear hug, "Oh my God! Clarke, you were holding out on us! You never told us you could do that! Freaking awesome!"

Clarke laughed into the hug and returning the favor as her arms encircled Octavia's waist.

"Good job, kid," Bellamy ruffled Clarke's hair with a smile when he reached their side.

"Woah, Clarke. That was so bad-ass!" Wells exclaimed and he thought that it was also really hot even though he would never voice it out loud.

Clarke broke the moment when she questioned them, "So then. Would you guys stop following me to high school now that you know I can protect myself?"

Three confused looks directed at her and she had no idea what they were thinking. They looked to be at a loss of words from Clarke's odd line of questioning. Someone cleared their throat behind them.

They turned to find the Commander, "Clarke, can we talk?" Lexa looked at the others and continue, "Alone?"

Clarke gulped inaudibly and nodded. Lexa then led them out of the cafeteria.

The three left behind watched them leave before they resumed their seats. They commenced eating in silence before Octavia finally asked, "What was Clarke talking about?"

The other two shrugged, having no idea themselves.

 **A/N: Well, that was fun :) I like bad-ass Clarke, she's awesome. I like confused Clarke, she's funny. I like Clarke, period. Anyhow, reviews and favourites always welcomed, love you guys :D**

 **Next chapter: Oh no, what did Lexa decide in the end? What are they gonna talk about? Pfttt, don't pretend you don't already know. This is a Clexa fic for God's sake, I know you guys know what will happen in the damn discussion. Warning: More Clexa ahead, fluffs overload (not really). And moreover, OH NO, did Clarke really lose her other powers? Mind-related powers? Is she ever gonna get them back? Or will she be a permanent power thief (only) now? Maybe she will only gain back her mind reading because she abused her mind control! OMG, WHAT WILL HAPPEN :OO**

 **... Actually I know what will happen, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you :) Oh wait. I shouldn't have said those things, cause they would not even be in the next chapter. But wait, we might see Raven next chapter, yay :) Anyways, until next time :D *sigh heavily* I love these teasers :) Quinn (from Glee): It's all about the teasing, not the pleasing.**


	12. What the eyes can't see

**A/N: Surprised to see me again this week? Don't be, I'm not. I figured that since I already posted two chapters this week. Yes I did, don't tell me I didn't. Even though one of them was posted on Sunday night, it counts, ok? As I was saying, since I already posted two, I thought maybe we could play ketchup week :) You know ketchup? :D Catch-up? xD Ok nvm, sorry, I was a big Annoying Orange fan. Anyway this is the 3rd chapter this week, so there should be 4 more coming out :) How exciting!**

 **By the way, I love snakes and ladders, it was one of my childhood favourite game. You'll see why I mentioned it later. :)**

 **And finally, I had a review I wanted to address, from Greentwister14: I didn't understand it, I mean I didn't leave a cliffhanger, so I wasn't sure why I was doing a bad thing. I told you guys what to expect in next chapter, wasn't that a good thing? :D**

 **Disclaimer: Owns nothing, not even a cat! (I freaking want a cat)  
Warning: I did not lie. I said there's Clexa, and there is. I said there's fluffs and there is. Doesn't have to mean it's Clexa fluffs. We do have a bit of Clexa drama though :)**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 9: What the eyes cannot see**

Lexa led Clarke to an empty classroom, she closed the door and leaned on it to prevent others from barging into their conversation. Lexa had her arms crossed, body tense, eyes to the floor. Clarke knew that this posture was meant to be a sort of defense for Lexa. Others could say that Clarke don't really actually know Lexa, except for 'her' Lexa in her dream world, but what they wouldn't know is that the dream Lexa had the almost exact same persona as the real Lexa.

Lexa was still thinking of ways to avoid this, prevent this, or just plainly run away. But she was the Commander, the next in line to rule the world, she couldn't afford running away from just a girl. Then again, Clarke is not JUST a girl, she is THE girl. The girl that made her walls crumble down into tiny little pebbles. The girl that she allowed to read her mind sometimes. The girl she can't help opening up a little to. The girl she felt like would be her downfall. The girl who might destroy her if she let her in more. The girl who could make or break her.

After a few minutes of silence which Clarke knew that Lexa needed but it wasn't any easier to wait it out. She knew that for Lexa to talk, she would have to wait and not push her. Although judging from the storm currently swirling around in Lexa's eyes, Clarke was almost afraid. Afraid of what Lexa would say when she did, she was almost certain she wouldn't want to hear what Lexa would tell her. She felt like running away, she knew that would be the thing Lexa wanted to do too. The thing that rooted her to her spot was her love for the girl in front of her.

The tense atmosphere was broken slightly when Lexa finally leveled her eyes with Clarke's. _Such beautiful green eyes._ Clarke knew that she could stare into those eyes forever and still never tire of them if she could.

When Clarke couldn't take it anymore, she opened her mouth, "Le-" but Lexa raised one of her hands to stop whatever Clarke wanted to say.

"Clarke." Clarke blinked her eyes at Lexa, expecting her to say more than just that.

… … … … … …

"Clarke, I like you." Lexa forced the words out with difficulty and quickly lowered her eyes back onto the floor. It wasn't forced because Lexa was lying, it was forced because it was hard to admit it out loud. Lexa even thought about how it should be a good thing to say, little did she know that it wasn't what Clarke wanted to hear. Little did she know she took one step forward only to be swallowed by a snake and thrown backwards. This is what it was, their relationship, a push and a pull, until you stumble. They were both private people and afraid of letting others in so they push yet they wanted more from each other, they pull. A game of snake and ladder.

At the beginning few steps forward, nothing mattered, Clarke got a small ladder by getting caught trying to read Lexa's mind. Push and pull again. Until Clarke took another leap and asked Lexa to be her partner for the survival test. Lexa got a few sixes on the dice during the test with Clarke. After that, Clarke got the longest ladder, got all the way up to step 99. One step forward and the game would be won. Except that Lexa was still further behind, in between a rock and a hard place. An unlucky dice throw, one step forward, stepped on a snake and they returned to near square one.

Almost immediately after the words were out of Lexa's mouth, tears welled up in Clarke's eyes, she lowered her head so that her long hair could cover her face from Lexa. 'I like you' is a good thing, it really is. The truth behind the words 'I like you' was immense. 'I like you' means 'I don't love you but I don't dislike you either'. 'I like you' means you are a good person and I like that about you, but that doesn't mean I want more. 'I like you' means that after all these years of a relationship that led to a marriage and all the whispers of love at the throes of passion were just that, meaningless words spoken at necessary times. 'I like you' means that I never loved you, but we could be friends.

'Friends', Clarke could never be just friends with Lexa. It's all or nothing, either you're mine or you're nothing to me. 'Friends' is just that, friends, a platonic relationship. Lex became Lexa. Wife became ex-wife. Love became never loved, liked maybe, but just friends. Lexy gone forever.

This was really eye-opening for Clarke, REALLY. Why Lexa took them to a cheap motel on their honeymoon. How she promised things and never meant her words. How she needed to be pushed thoroughly and ashamed in public to be able to pull through with her promises. How Lexa could just divorce her because she lost her mind reading. How Lexa wanted to talk now that she knew she did have power, used to have two powers according to Lexa, even if she lost her mind reading, she still had powers. Why Lexa just vanished without even telling her herself that they were divorced, that she forcefully annulled their marriage. She had only returned because she had things to do at the high school. Why Lexa never wanted to have a child with her. Why Lexa's eyes always strayed to look at other women when Clarke was just right by her side. Clarke thought they were happy but maybe she was only seeing what she wanted to see. She never loved me…

Lexa gave herself a small pat on the back, thinking that she could actually not hurt Clarke, not ignore Clarke yet still not having to be awkward around her. That was until she glanced back at Clarke to gauge her reaction, following the silence after her declaration. Clarke's head lowered and eyes hidden, Lexa was almost afraid to find out why that was. She did not just ruin everything, did she?

Lexa pushed off from the door carefully and walked towards Clarke with one hand reaching out to her.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked timidly, never had she found her voice trembling this way before.

Upon hearing her name, Clarke steeled her features, eyes emotionless and tearless. Before she did anything else, a thought went through her mind _that's why I never opened up before, it's because of her, it's always her. She could affect me so yet not being affected herself. That's why I always smiled, smile… I have perfected it so long ago._

When Lexa's hand almost made contact with Clarke, she lifted her head with her lips spread in a grin so wide, that her eyes were closed. Lexa took a few quick steps backwards, completely surprised by this weird change in mood.

"I'm fine, Lexa. I like you too." The point of grinning so wide that your eyes couldn't be seen is so that your eyes couldn't reveal how you actually felt.

"Oh-kay…? Are you sure, Clarke?" Lexa asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better than ever… Mmm, God, did you smell that?" Clarke's expression remained unchanged but her conversation topic changed really quickly. "So was that all you wanted to talk about? If that's so, I would really love to get back to my lunch, I'm famished!"

"Clarke, that wasn't all-"

Clarke's smile was gone in an instant, eyes open in a vicious glare, her voice came out soft yet harsh "Commander, I'm sure you have much better things to do than talking to a high school student. And if we do have to continue this talk, you can find me when I am not so hungry. I get really hangry."

After the words left her mouth, Clarke casually walked past Lexa with another programmed grin to get out of the classroom, "Have a great day, Commander. We can talk later."

Lexa turned around to watch Clarke leave just as Clarke gave Lexa one last look.

"If you ever catch me." It was said with a small smile, that looked sad yet playful.

Just as Clarke was leaving, Lexa blocked the doorway with her a wall of ice.

"Commander."

"We're not done here," Lexa growled.

"I thought we already talked enough, Commander?" Clarke answered testily.

"No, we didn't. You hardly let me talk, you did all the talking, Clarke. And I'm sorry what I said didn't come out as it intended to."

"Oh. How can 'I like you' not be taken any other way? It sounded as it was meant to."

Lexa brought a hand up to massage her temples and three pairs of curious eyes trained on the pair.

"Clarke, just listen to me please."

"No, no, Commander, I do not want to talk to you. About this or anything, ever. It is clear as day that you just 'like' me and that's that. There's nothing more to it," Clarke yelled at the Commander.

"You don't understand what 'I like you' meant to me! It meant that you never loved me. It stood for what it was supposed to, what you wanted to ask me was that you wanted to be friends still. But that's not how this is gonna go down. Let me tell you how this will work, Commander. In clear terms that you can understand! This, whatever between us," She gestured to the both of them. "There is no in between. It's either you get the hell away from me, make yourself scarce so that I don't need to keep looking at you or you love me. But clearly you don't. All these years of lies," Clarke snarled with disgust, "Haven't you had enough of humiliating me now?"

Lexa knew that she needed to get into damage control, "Clarke, I'm sorry if that's what you think that was. I like you, I really do like you. I hope that deep inside you know what I'm talking about."

Lexa paused to give Clarke a moment to think. In the depths of her mind, Clarke knew EXACTLY what Lexa was talking about. It meant a lot to Clarke, if only she was in her right mind, she would be overjoyed at this moment that Lexa declared her attraction to her. Yet she couldn't, because the forefront of her mind told her that this wasn't the way it should be. She only deserved to be LOVED by her wife.

Then Lexa continued, "But as of right now, we never know how long you will stay this way. I do not want things to get awkward between us, I liked the small progress we have made. I would like to play your game but I can't. It's too big a step for me. It scares me that you make me feel things. But I want to try." Lexa licked her lips before she finished, "I want to try to give whatever this is between us a go."

Silence followed before Clarke broke it, "What are you trying to say, Lexa?"

"Go on a date with me tomorrow night," Lexa said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Before Clarke even had time to think, a "yes" was mumbled out. She couldn't tell if that was a decision made from the back or front of her mind but she didn't care. She's going on a date with Lexa. That's more than she could ever ask for. Thinking back to this time in the future, she would probably find that it was the back of her mind that decided.

Lexa smiled shyly, "Great, give me your phone. I will pick you up tomorrow."

Clarke absently handed her phone over to Lexa and Lexa typed in her contact information and called herself.

"There, now I have your number too. Text me your address any time before tomorrow evening. I'll see you around, Clarke," Lexa gave another shy smile to Clarke before she rushed to try to get out of the classroom. Key word: try.

Because of everything that happened, she totally forgot that she had a wall of ice blocking the doorway. She ran straight into it but from her years of training, she managed not to fall on her ass and steadied herself. She shook her head at how Clarke always affected her. With the ice wall removed, she really rushed out this time. Clarke was so dazed that she didn't even see Lexa running into a wall, literally.

"I am going on a date with Lexa," Clarke whispered to no one in the empty classroom. A real grin appeared on her face this time, she whooped with a big jump and a fist pump.

Clarke walked out of the classroom in cloud nine and happy mood. When she got back to the cafeteria, Octavia asked her what got her so excited, she said it was nothing. When Wells asked her what Lexa wanted to talk to her about, she just said Lexa wanted to ask her if she was alright. When Bellamy asked her if she wanted his pudding, she squealed sharply, "Lexa asked me on a date!"

Bellamy blinked, Wells furrowed his brows, Octavia quirked an eyebrow before she laughed. Bellamy joined in with a chuckle.

"Oh god, girl. You got it bad!" Octavia said after her laughter died down.

"No, I don't. This is Lexa we're talking about! And she asked me! Clarke! Me! Griffin!" Each time Clarke mentioned herself, she gestured wildly with her hands in the air.

"Clarke, I know who you are," Octavia's voice was filled with amusement.

"So… what were you supposed to wear for your date?" Octavia changed the topic.

Somehow Clarke's excitement completely left her system and she had a deep frown on her face. _Why am I excited for a date with Lexa? We had dozens, if not hundreds before. She didn't even say she love me, she didn't even clarify anything. We're not back together. What's wrong with me?_

The Blake siblings exchanged a few looks before Bellamy changed the topic, "So Clarke, what were you saying before you left the caf with the Commander just now?"

Clarke looked lost for a moment before she remembered, "Oh, I know you guys are here just to protect me. But now that I showed you guys I have a power too, I thought you guys could go back to your jobs."

"What jobs?" Wells asked with confusion etched on his face.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at them, "Don't joke with me, guys. You're the Principal, Wells. And Bellamy, you're the Advisor and Octavia is the Corporal."

The three of them exchanged odd looks before understanding dawned on them.

Octavia, always the quickest on her feet, theoretically speaking, spoke up, "Oh, well actually! Clarke, I'm not pulling your legs, but please trust me. What I am going to tell you now is confidential but right now there is something going on in this high school, that's why you are seeing so many familiar faces here now. We're all here trying our best to fit in with the teenagers and get to the bottom of this thing. We can't tell you what it is but just pretend we're always here like high school days, ok?"

Bellamy didn't know if he should give a disapproving look to Octavia or pat her on her back for the elaborate lie so that they won't confuse Clarke more.

"Is that why everyone is calling Lexa the Commander instead of the Supreme Commander?" Clarke whispered conspiratorially while leaning closer to Octavia. Octavia nodded enthusiastically and was thinking about how easy and fun it was to trick this Clarke, confused and all. This is the best! If only Bellamy was privy to Octavia's thoughts, he would have known how to act. But as it was, he just let her continue with her lies.

Before the lessons were finished that day, several teachers kept reminding the students about the annual National Fighting Competition and how registration was open for three weeks starting that week. Octavia wanted to join the competition but she knew that they would have to see how Raven was holding up. Or else they couldn't join. Of course there was always the choice of getting a replacement but Octavia would never allow that. Clarke didn't care about the competition at all, she had won it so many times before already anyways. Although most of the ones that she thought she had won were mostly only in her dream world.

She gave occasional glances at Lexa during the classes, unable to understand what she was going through.

When school was finally out for the day, they went to the hospital to see Raven.

Right outside the door, Octavia paused with her hands hovering above the doorknob. She breathed out slowly before she grasped the knob tightly and opened the door.

Before any of them saw her, they heard her, "Oh thank God, I am getting bored out of my mind here!"

"Raven!" "Ray-ray" All of them exclaimed at the same time, the loudest being Octavia and Clarke.

"The one and only!" Raven was sitting, with her back reclined on a few pillows. She had a wide grin on her face and her eyes looked mostly dazed. After effects of the pain medicine circulating in her blood.

"I had Abby bring me a few more pillows, I made myself at home here! Wanna hop on, panda?" Raven patted the pile of pillows to the left side.

Clarke nodded enthusiastically, she rushed to Raven's bed side and then burrowed herself into Raven's side.

"Sup losers. What you still standing there for? Come join us around the bed. Let's have a movie night!" Raven shouted at the others as she wrapped her left arm around Clarke's shoulders.

Octavia took her seat from yesterday, a chair positioned just to Raven's right side. Bellamy and Wells grabbed the extra chairs lying around sat around Raven's bed.

Octavia had so much she wanted to talk to Raven about, she had so much to ask but she didn't know where or how to begin.

"So how are you feeling, Raven?" Bellamy asked.

"How do you think I feel, Bell?" Raven asked with an edge to her voice. Bellamy opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Just kidding, I'm perfectly fine, Bell. Whatever they did and putting me on, it's high tech, man! I bet Abby pulled a lot of strings and dumped a shit load of cash on me to get me feeling so high right now!"

Raven then turned to Clarke, and whispered in a sweet baby voice, "How's my baby panda?"

"I'm good, Ray-ray. I love you!" Clarke smiled brightly then she looked down. Even though her right leg was bandaged, casted and covered in a layer of sheet right now, the thick form of the cast could still be observed.

"How's your leg, Ray?" Clarke frowned up at Raven.

"It's fine, panda. I'll be up and walking soon. Don't worry about me, ok? How was school?" Raven kissed the top of Clarke's head adoringly.

"Lexa asked me out on a date."

"That's good, panda! Why the long face?"

"I don't know what to think of it. One moment I am excited, the other I can't decide whether I want to punch her or not."

"Oh no, tell Ray-ray what happened, panda."

Clarke proceeded to tell Raven about how she thought they were happily married but then Abby told them that they were divorced the other day and Lexa never came to explain herself and then suddenly Lexa was back and asking her out on a date.

Raven was a little confused at the beginning of the story then she thought about it. She was thinking, "Meh, why not. Maybe I have been asleep for a long time and missed some important details. Or I am currently still in a coma and in a different world. I'll just go along with it. Then again, I think I sort of remember them being married too, so maybe they were married after all."

"What? Lexa did that?" Raven gasped at the end of the story.

Clarke nodded with a pout, "Yeah, she did and Ray?"

"Yeah, panda?"

"Remember when you had the talk with Lexa?"

Raven thought about it, she was wondering what talk Clarke was mentioning about. There are usually two kind of talks, and she figured it couldn't be the first one. She didn't actually remember how the talk went, or if it actually happened but she figured the point of all those talks were the same. So she just nodded.

"So are you really going to hurt Lexa the way you told her you would if she broke my heart?" Clarke asked, she had a worried yet sparkly eyed look. Like she couldn't decide if she wanted Raven to say yes or no.

Raven took a moment to ponder then answered thoughtfully, "Hm… since she hadn't entirely broken your heart yet, I would leave her be for now… Unless my baby panda wants her hurt?"

Clarke also took a moment before she vehemently shook her head.

"Ok then, baby panda," Raven whispered softly before a yawn escaped her lips, "Wanna take a nap with Ray-ray?"

"Ok."

Bellamy moved to help position and lower Raven back onto the bed. The sisters dozed off easily in each other's arms. Clarke feeling like she was once again a child with a nightmare, but safe now in Raven's arms.

During the Reyes-Griffin sisters' interaction, Octavia kept feeling like she wanted to say something to Raven but she didn't have the heart to interrupt them so instead she gently held onto Raven's right hand. When she did, Raven gave her hand a light squeeze, as if trying to convey to Octavia that it wasn't her fault without verbally voicing it. Octavia just watched the sisters talk with her hand held in Raven's. When they decided to go to rest, Octavia grazed her other hand over Raven's cheek with tears brimming in her eyes.

Raven's glazed eyes opened and she regarded Octavia sleepily before she mumbled almost inaudibly, "Octavia, don't cry. It wasn't your fault." Raven's right hand slipped out of Octavia's and connected softly with her cheek instead. She wiped away the one tear that managed to escape Octavia's eyes.

"Shhh, it's ok." Octavia just nodded dumbly and tried not to let more tears fall.

Raven dropped her hand unceremoniously just as her eyes slid shut. Octavia caught Raven's hand mid fall and laid it gently back down onto the bed. Octavia rested her head beside their joined hands, closed her own eyes and listened to Raven's even breaths. She eventually dozed off too.

As the sky darkened, Bellamy tried to wake Octavia and Clarke up so that they could go home with Abby. Octavia woke up only after a lot of prompting but Clarke was dead to the world. So once again, Bellamy had to carry Clarke away from the hospital.

But as Bellamy tried to pry Clarke from Raven, Clarke held on tighter like a koala.

"Come on, Clarke, we have to go home," Bellamy said gently.

Clarke growled softly but otherwise held on. It wasn't like Bellamy wasn't strong enough to do this, he had super strength, but he didn't want to hurt either girls.

As Bellamy kept trying and failing, Raven was the one who finally woke up. She still looked as dazed as before. She glared at Bellamy before she realized what he was trying to do.

Raven just chuckled after a few more failed attempts from Bellamy.

"Stop laughing. This is really frustrating for me. Do something," Bellamy slumped back down onto his chair and ran his hand through his hair.

Raven chuckled some more, "Why should I? This is highly amusing. Superman can't even get a panda away from its bamboo. Highly…" She chuckled at her last word, as if it was an inside joke.

Since Octavia had already been awake, she had just been sitting in her own chair, still holding onto Raven's hand and watching her brother suffer, pretty much.

Bellamy groaned, Wells had already left about an hour ago so he was the only guy left, then an idea struck him. With a very smug smirk, he challenged, "Well, I bet you can't even get her to let go."

"Pffttt, yeah right. I sure as hell could. And don't think I don't know what you're trying to do here, Bell. The genius here is me."

Bellamy didn't look put off or blanched at how he got caught so easily, instead he quirked his eyebrow uninterested and unimpressed, instead he crossed his arms, "Yeah? Always easier said than done, Reyes. I still don't believe you."

Raven sighed, she liked the cuddle but she knew that there was school tomorrow and Clarke needed to get home so she conceded. She didn't care to prove Bellamy wrong or how Bellamy was supposed to be baiting her anyways.

"Hey panda, rise and shine. C'mon, gotta get you to school tomorrow, ok?" She whispered gently into Clarke's ears.

"But Ray-ray will be all alone," Clarke barely opened her tired eyes to answer Raven.

"Hey. I'll be fine, panda. I'll be alright for a night and you'll come see me again tomorrow, right?" Raven cooed. Clarke nodded once weakly before she shook her head with a little more force, "What if I have nightmares again?"

"Tell you what, baby panda. Sleep in my bed tonight, ok? And you can have Einstein sleep next to you. He will protect you. He promised me that he would always protect you when I'm not there for you, ok?"

Clarke finally opened her eyes and looked innocently up at Raven. Raven gave her a bright smile before she agreed. Then Bellamy moved to lift Clarke up and Clarke let him.

As Clarke was finally safely in Bellamy's arms, she mouthed, "Love you, Ray."

Raven mouthed back "Love you, panda."

Then Clarke was finally taken out of the room to find Abby. Octavia stayed behind, her hand still in Raven's. When Raven felt a squeeze on her hand, she only realized that she was not alone yet and someone was holding her hand.

"Hey O"

"Hey Ray, I know you kept telling me that it's not my fault. But you know that I won't forgive myself for a long time for this, right?" Raven nodded.

"I will try to make it up to you, Ray. I'm… so sorry. Only God knew that you would really literally break your leg carrying that bag."

Raven chuckled a little, "I was only joking, you know that, right?"

"Even so, you had kept warning me, but I didn't listen. If I had, this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe, but if you have never done that, you would never have known that it would actually come true."

"I don't want it to come true, I don't care about the proof. I just want you to be safe, I don't want you to be here, recovering from a near-death experience. I don't want you to feel the pain and the hurt, I didn't want you to have to be so afraid! If it had to happen to anyone, it should have been me. I was selfish, I was childish. If I could, I would take your place any time!" By the end of Octavia's tirade, she was near yelling.

Raven shushed Octavia softly, and she tugged on Octavia's hand to pull her closer until she had Octavia's head cradled on her shoulder, "I know, O, I know. It's ok. Shhh…"

After Octavia calmed down slightly, Raven pushed her away gently, "You need to go now, O, they should be waiting for you."

"Okay… Don't go anywhere, stay please. I want to see you again tomorrow," Octavia's fearful eyes bore into Raven's sleepy ones and her hands held tightly onto Raven's.

"I'm not going anywhere, O. I'm here to stay, it's not that easy to get rid of me," Raven gave a small smirk and a small squeeze to Octavia's hand before she let go.

"See you later, Ray." Octavia never wanted to say the word goodbye anymore, goodbye always sounded final like you wouldn't see each other again. Especially seeing how easy it was to be able to lose someone, she promised herself, she would never say goodbye.

…

…

The next morning when Clarke woke up, she woke up with a startle, she pushed up from Raven's bed so fast that her head spun.

"FUCK!" Was her first word of that morning.

 **A/N: Oh no, Clarke cursed! Not the point, sorry. Anyways, I'm so glad the Aussie kids are back to school, now I can go to dreamworld with not as much queue :) The other world's were so bad with all the tourists and school kids last time I went.**

 **Next chapter, what's gonna happen? Why did Clarke curse in the dead of the morning? What happened? Oh, and we got a Clexa date, weeee :) Clarke will be sad in the next chapter, but she will have happy moments too, don't worry. I mean, she always wanted to be a normal kid, her dream might have just come true.**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot: I got mini stories for you guys :) It's a bonus story, not entirely important to the main story line, so you could skip it if you want to.**

 _Mini story:_

 ** _Nightmare_**

 _Sniff Sniff Snivel Cough Cough Cough_

 _Creak…_

 _A tiny brunette opened her eyes as her bedroom door was pushed open and watched as a sniveling scared little blonde stood before her doorway with her pillow clutched tightly in her little arms._

 _"What's wrong panda?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned._

 _"Ray-ray, I had a nightmare… there was this baby doll holding a knife trying to kill me."_

 _"It's ok, panda. You're ok," She cooed as she got off her bed and walked to her sister, she had little arms too but when she held her sister. She encompassed her fully in her arms, with all the love and warmth she could muster from her tiny little body. She ran one of her hands through her sister's hair as she cooed comforting words in her ears._

 _When her sister's tears had dried, she pulled away slightly to look at her baby sister's face. Her cheeks were puffy and eyes were red, signs of her recent tears. Her sister looked up slightly, she was just that little bit taller than her blonde sister._

 _"Ray-ray…" She widened her expressive blue eyes and the brunette knew what was coming: her bottom lip stuck out, her eyebrows turned that sad look and she asked, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

 _She never told her panda but she never had to use that look if she wanted to sleep with her after a nightmare. She just loved seeing that look on her sister's face, it always pulled on her heart strings._

 _"Sure, panda, you can sleep in between me and Einstein, we will protect you from nightmares, ok?"_

 _She nodded and the brunette led her to the bed. She placed her penguin stuffed toy on the other side of her sister._

 _She held her in her arms until her breaths came out evenly, she said, "Good night panda, love you… always."_

 _Even in her sleep, she mumbled, "Always..."_

 ** _Always._**

 _She was adopted by her adoptive parents when she turned two, her birth mother was an alcoholic and her father a gambler. The foster system took her away when she was only a year old. She met her new family when she was taken to the zoo with the other orphans._

 _She was nearing her two year when she stumbled upon the blonde baby only few months younger than herself by the panda enclosure. The blonde was crying and several adults were fussing around her, asking if she was lost and where her parents were._

 _That was when the brunette stepped in, "Panda, it's ok." And hugged the blonde baby as tightly as she could. When she was enveloped by the warm body, her cries became softer and she clutched onto the brunette's shirt as if it was her life line. "I'm scared," she mumbled into her shoulder. "I know, it's ok, panda, I'm here, I will protect you."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"Promise, always."_

 _She sobbed once more before she settled down with a small nod, she mumbled "always." After her tears had subsided, the older girl took her by the hands, "Come on, I have just enough money to get us ice cream."_

 _They sat on a bench in front of the lion enclosure sharing an ice cream cone together because that was all that the older girl could afford from the pocket money she saved. They sat there even after the ice cream was gone, holding each other's hand in silence._

 _She heard her "who are you?" She turned to look at the blonde angel baby beside her, "Raven, I'm Raven."_

 _She tried her name, "Rae… Ray?" The older girl just nodded and smiled at the cute toddler beside her. When the sun was about to set, a man walked to them, "Raven, it's time to go back."_

 _"But panda here needs me."_

 _"I'm sorry, Raven, but all the others are waiting now."_

 _She turned to the little girl and saw a look that almost broke her heart, the baby girl was looking at her with wide teary eyes, stuck out lips, and upturned brows, she felt a tight squeeze on her hand as if the girl was asking her not to leave without saying it._

 _"Just a few more minutes please, sir. Just until her parents get here."_

 _He sighed but nodded his consent, "Just a few more minutes, Raven."_

 _She gave a tiny squeeze back to the little girl and smiled brightly at her. The beaming smile she received was almost blinding._

 _"I love you, Ray-ray" was whispered._

 _"Me too, panda, me too."_

 _"Always?" She asked._

 _"Always, panda."_

 _A while later a loudly sobbing woman rushed to them and brought the blonde baby into her arms, "Oh my god, Clarke!" She watched the tearful reunion, she smiled at this family that she would never have. She let go of the little hand in hers and pulled away but the tiny hand held strong and tugged her back._

 _"Mommy, this is Ray-ray. She protects me." She beamed at her mother and another man came up behind them._

 _"Thank you so much," the woman said to her. She just smiled back._

 _"Where's your parents?" The man asked her, she looked up at him and shook her head, "I don't have parents, sir. I should be leaving with the foster system now." She pointed to the man behind them._

 _"Oh." The young couple mumbled._

 _"Come home with us, Ray-ray," She turned to look at her with her bright eyes._

 _"I can't, panda," She squeezed her hand hoping her panda would understand._

 _She jutted her bottom lip out and did that hurt puppy look again and the older girl didn't know what to do. Her parents told her that they couldn't just take the girl home and she directed the look to her parents._

 _"Oh no," Her father's eyes widened. Her mother sighed. Then the young couple walked to the man and they talked for a while before all the adults were in front of the girls._

 _"Alright, Raven, we're going back now, okay?" He asked gently._

 _The other girl was about to protest when her parents placated her by telling her that "Ray-ray would be coming back to visit you". She pouted but soon accepted it and told the other girl, "I will miss you til then, Ray-ray."_

 _She nodded and said, "Me too, panda." And they parted, the brown-haired girl thought she would never see her panda again but days later, the girl's parents came to take her to their home. They opened their door to her and she saw her panda again, right in front of the opened doors, bouncing excitedly on her feet._

 _"Ray-ray! Mommy daddy said we're sisters now!" She jumped into the older girl's arms._

 _She wasn't strong enough to hold them up and fell on her butt, she was still very surprised by the turn of events. However all she could do after her fall was laugh, she laughed and her new sister joined her laughter._

 _When their laughter had finally died down, she said, "Welcome home, Ray-ray, I love you."_

 _She smiled, "I'm home, panda. Love you too, always."_

 _"Always."_


	13. The Girl Next Door

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that my chapter titles are starting to sound weirder but honestly I am really bad at thinking titles… or names, for that matter. I am considering just not titling them anymore but it would be inconsistent. And I hate inconsistency, so as the story moves along, the chapter titles might not even make sense anymore, just… well, just ignore them for me, please?**

 **And I had a review, someone saying that I would be updating each day this week. NO, stop dreaming, of course not, what are you talking about? Excluding this chapter, there would only be three more chapters this week.**

 **Disclaimer: I got nothing, no money, no honey, no cookies...  
Warning: I am dying, if there are no more chapters coming out, you know I would be lying somewhere dead. I have been having headache for two days now...**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 10: The Girl Next Door**

Clarke was breathing heavily, her entire body trembling, cold sweat profusely dripping down from her face. She shook her head once, paused, twice.

 _No, I am dreaming. Yes I am definitely dreaming, I just woke up. None of what I thought happened had actually happened. Everything has to be a dream, a non-reality, nada, nothing. Raven is alright, not in a hospital bed, I did not call Lexa my wife, we are not married. I did not just kick the ass of an asshole yesterday. Nothing happened._

Her breathing calmed down and the tremors of her body weakened as she repeated her mantra of nothing happened in her head. She then looked at her surrounding, noticing that she was not in her own room. However this was not unfamiliar either, this was Raven's room, she looked to her side and saw Einstein's penguin beak smiling up at her.

 _You can have Einstein sleep with you tonight, he will protect you._

Einstein didn't do anything wrong but she found herself glaring at him anyways, as if he was the reason that everything had gone wrong with her life recently. Logically, she knew it wasn't. He just happened to be there when she felt her most vulnerable. She wished she could go back to sleep, hide from the world and maybe, just maybe. She will wake up again and it was all just a bad nightmare. Then again, maybe, just another maybe, nothing she thought that had happened had actually happened!

She would get ready for school, she would go down and see Raven having made breakfast already, she would go to school, and everyone would still be none the wiser…

She wondered briefly if she had really lost my mind powers, if she hadn't, maybe she could control people to forget things? Was that possible?

She thought about how there was no more point moping around in Raven's bed, she would just have to jump right in and hoped that it's just another day with a nightmare, however weird that nightmare might have been. She sighed in resignation and got ready.

Of course, the day wasn't as she wished it to be. Raven wasn't there to greet her in the morning, she wasn't there making a small breakfast for them. Abby was, but she looked tired like her life had just gone down the drain. It did not bode well with Clarke, she was almost afraid to ask.

"Morning mom… why do you look so- upset?" Abby's tiredly eyes slowly dragged from the table up the length of Clarke's body to her face, she then gave an equally tired smile.

"Morning Clarke, how are you feeling today?" She asked instead, she hoped that Clarke would not argue with her choice to send her 'back' to high school 'again'.

"I'm-," she paused and pondered on it before she continued, "uh… good, I guess? Where's Raven?"

"Raven's still in the hospital, dear. Are you sure you're good?" Abby furrowed her brows seeing Clarke's face paled.

Clarke swallowed nervously, "…Did I…?"

"Did you what, Clarke?"

"Did I really make a fool out of myself in front of Lexa and called her my wife?" Clarke asked uncertainly, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer to that.

A look of relief and understanding dawned on Abby, she was almost elated! Clarke was well again although she didn't look too well right now.

She answered carefully and slowly, almost as if she was talking to a frightened animal that might go into fight or flight mode any instance, "Yes, you did. If you need a day to take everything in, you could stay in today. I will let the school know, and you could go see Raven."

Clarke was so grateful of her mom, she actually thought about her offer. She did want to see Raven again, she appeared to be fine yesterday even in Clarke's insane moments, although she looked to be high and dazed from the drugs in her system. But she thought maybe she should go to school after all, get it all over with.

"Thanks mom, but I think I need to do this, I need to face the student body today, I did something stupid yesterday," Clarke walked slowly to sit at her usual place.

She intertwined her fingers in front of her, lowered her head and watching Abby through her lashes, "I have something to tell you and I hope that you will take it well…"

Abby nodded slowly, she wasn't sure what Clarke wanted to talk about – that her daughter was apparently gay and right now pining for that Lexa girl or something else entirely. The last time she remembered feeling so awkward with her daughter was when she gave her the 'talk'. You know the safe… intercourse talk.

"I am actually not a mind reader, Iamapowerthief."

"Sorry? You're not a mind reader?" Abby asked confused, she was fairly certain Clarke do read minds.

"Not JUST a mind reader," Clarke corrected, "I…" Clarke gave a small quick breath and continued, "I am also a power thief."

Before Abby could say anything, Clarke started again, "But I don't know if I can still…"

She paused and tried to see if she could read her mother's mind, when she came up blank. She tried to control her mom to kick her shin under the table but that didn't happen either. Not that she actually wanted to be kicked, but that would be an action her mother wouldn't consciously partake in.

"Clarke?" Abby asked uncertainly as Clarke zoned out.

Clarke looked up at her mother with an anguished look, a look someone gave when they lost their loved ones or something as important. She took Clarke's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at her daughter.

"I think I might have just lost my mind reading power. I don't know how it happened but since yesterday I couldn't read people's mind anymore and now, now this is all I can do," Clarke lifted up the hand that wasn't in Abby's grasp and it glowed softly. It wasn't actually the glow-in-the-dark sort of glow, it just looked like it was softly emitting something, the same glow that Abby's hands get when she's healing someone.

Abby gasped, she didn't know what she thought. Maybe she thought that Clarke was getting better but maybe she was still slightly out of her mind and was spouting nonsense or maybe she just wasn't expecting her daughter to have actually held duo powers, mind reader which she might have lost and power thief.

She didn't know what to say to comfort her daughter, because as a doctor herself, she knew there were possibilities and cases of people losing their power. It only ever happened in extreme accidents or freak cases. So she needed to know…

"Clarke, tell me what happened?" Abby looked into her daughter's eyes.

Clarke gulped and looked elsewhere, Abby felt her trying to pull her hand away so she held on tighter.

"Please, Clarke. I am your mother, I just want to know so I can help you."

Clarke looked back deep into her mother's eyes, she wished that she had her mind reading back so she could know what her mother was thinking. She shook her head slightly at herself, she then told her mother what just passed her mind.

"You know, I always wanted to be just like everyone else, normal and happy. I wasn't entirely normal and being able to know how much people around you hates you doesn't make you happy either. Maybe this is for the best," her tone became firmer as she spoke, Abby couldn't tell if she was trying to convince her or herself.

Abby sighed then, she knew she wouldn't get any answers from Clarke, she had always been closed off. If Clarke would tell anyone anything, it would mostly be Raven and even Raven was pushed to arm's length as Clarke got older. Abby remembered how Clarke used to be so innocent, naïve and always with a smile that could put the sun to shame. So she opted to just give Clarke's hand another gentle squeeze, smiled and told her that she would always be there when she was ready to talk.

She left for work after, leaving Clarke alone at the dining table, poking at her scrambled eggs. She thought about how her mom told her that everything was real, she was dreading going to school even more now.

But maybe, yet another just maybe, it wouldn't be as bad, she can't read people's mind. She knew they would be talking, but if you don't look at them, you wouldn't REALLY know they were talking about you. They might just be gossiping about other stuffs, people always gossip, guys or girls. That's the joy of other high school students, you don't actually know you're the topic of their latest gossips, you could only assume.

She met up with Octavia and walked to school together, there was tension hanging in the air and a giant elephant around them wherever they went.

"So…" Octavia finally said when they were close to the school.

"So what?"

"Yesterday?"

"What about it?"

"You got a date today?"

Silence… _Totally forgot about that._ Clarke turned to watch Octavia with wide eyes, if there were words written on Clarke's face, it would be: Oh my god!

Octavia patted Clarke's back reassuringly, "Don't worry, Clarke, I will save your wardrobe problem."

Clarke gave Octavia a look, "Hey!"

"Are you saying you're not going to panic about what you will be wearing to your date with the Commander?" Octavia quirked her eyebrow suspiciously.

Clarke looked down at her feet as she walked, she mumbled a weak, "No…" then she stared back into Octavia's eyes, "I thought you were going to ask me something else."

The statement came out more like a question however Octavia just shrugged it off, "I figured you would apologize when you're ready."

"Wait, what? Why would I be apologizing?" Clarke stopped and grabbed Octavia's wrist to stop her.

Octavia gave Clarke a pointed look, "So I didn't say much yesterday and I was completely taken off guard. But you were not…" Octavia waved her hands around in the arm, trying to find the right words until she said, "normal yesterday, so I let it go. But now."

Octavia sighed, "I know you never intended people to find out but when you revealed that you have more than one power yesterday and I found out with everyone else, I was hurt, Clarke. I felt betrayed. We have known each other almost our whole life. I'm your best friend."

Clarke now looked ashamed, she whispered softly, "I know, O, I'm sorry. I just…" She sighed, "Since we are on this topic, another thing I should let you know, I can't read mind anymore since yesterday."

"What?" Octavia's eyes widened, she was surprised by the revelation, "Really?"

Clarke nodded and Octavia asked again, "Why?" That only earned her a shrug.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Maybe not being able to read others' mind is actually a blessing," Clarke faked a smile. Octavia knew Clarke was faking the smile, she could almost feel Clarke's sadness rolling around her in waves but she just accepted it. Clarke may have never exactly liked being able to read mind but it was a part of her identity, it defined her. She didn't want to force Clarke to share things she wasn't ready to, one would have thought that if you could read others' mind, you wouldn't have trust issues. But Clarke certainly did and had it bad so she always waited for Clarke to be ready to tell her things.

Clarke's eyes met with Lexa's when she entered the classroom. She looked away as soon as she could, but not before she saw the small smile given to her. She took her seat beside Lexa.

"Lexa! Hi!"

"Good Morning Clarke," Another of that small smile was directed at Clarke.

"I, uh… I'm really sorry about-about everything that happened after Sunday morning, I know it was an unacceptable behavior. I acted weirdly and that was almost okay if I hadn't dragged you into it. That was completely out of line. I am so _so_ sorry about my behavior, it would never happen again, at least I would try my hardest to not have it happen again. I will understand if you feel completely repulsed by me now and would like to change sparring partner during combat class. It will also be completely understandable if you would like to cancel our date and pretended th-" Clarke was so nervous that she kept rambling until she felt a warm finger pushed to her lips.

"Clarke, don't forget to send me your address and wear something casual," Lexa smiled at how adorable Clarke was. She was also really relieved that Clarke was well again, one date with 'crazy' Clarke would be fine and maybe she would still consider dating her again, but having the normal Clarke back so soon was a big blessing. After these thoughts went through her head, she tensed and she almost wanted to take them back, afraid that Clarke might read them. But then, she didn't feel Clarke trying yet so she relaxed a little.

Clarke smiled shyly at her then, "So… our date is still on?"

Lexa grinned widely, "Yes, I will pick you up at 6 this evening, is that alright?"

Clarke nodded with cheeks tinted pink and mumbled weakly, "Yeah…"

During school that day, Clarke could hardly concentrate on anything, when Mr. Kane asked her a question in history class, she didn't even know the question. How she wished she had a mind reading back, she could know the question asked by reading someone's mind. In combat class, she got her ass handed back to her by Lexa more times than she could ever recall. Lexa reprimanded to focus and when that still didn't happen, Lexa stopped the sparring session and had Indra replace her. Lexa went to spar with Gustus who was always there watching their combat class on the sidelines. Indra was ruthless and she was sure her body was covered in bruises by the end of class. Indra muttered something that sounded like _branwada_ to her a few times. She had no idea what it meant.

In lunch, she slipped on water, her lunch tray launched into the air.

Let's just say: She could have had a concussion. She could have had first degree burn or worse from her spilled chicken noodle soup. She could have her mashed potatoes landing on her face. She could have had her salad dressing her hair.

But, none of that happened, of course. Bellamy saved the day… or her day anyways. He had righted her before she could fall, he had saved her food, not one drop of soup out of the bowl and returned it to her before they landed on her or the floor.

She walked right into another taller senior on her way to biology class, she was brutally shoved to the floor. She – Anya, walked right past and over her, stepping on her while she did so. Clarke felt like she wanted to stand up and retaliate, but she was the Supreme Commander's daughter and Lexa's sister. She would let it go this time, but there wouldn't be a next time… Then again, what would she even do? She only had her power thief now. She's weak… and almost literally useless.

She used to be somewhat good at physical combat because she knew her opponent's next move before they even moved. She used to be able to slow people down by controlling them and made it seem as if they made a mistake. She used to be able to steal Bellamy's speed to make herself just slightly faster, well she could still do that, but now it didn't mean anything anymore.

She sighed, now she realized even when she wanted to be like everyone else, she never knew how it would actually be like. People always said be careful when you make a wish, careful what you wish for. Most movies show that when people had their wish come true, it would come back around and bite their butt.

When she was finally home, Octavia went straight to her wardrobe and dug out clothes.

"What did she say?"

"Casual."

Octavia nodded and rummaged more through her wardrobe, she pulled out a few jeans. She gestured for Clarke to stand then she moved each one of them in front of Clarke's hips. She nodded to herself and handed Clarke a black jeans.

"Jeans are casual and it's black, made it look a little more formal. She's the Commander, she told you to wear casual, I almost have to wonder what she really meant by it so we gotta play it right. Not too casual but also not too formal."

After that, she started looking for tops and Clarke laid the chosen jeans onto her bed. She sat down and pulled on invisible lint from her sheets.

"Hey O…" Clarke breathed in deeply. Octavia hummed in response.

"Can I, tell you a secret?" Clarke began pulling the imaginary lint more attentively, as if it would take away the pressure of what she would be telling Octavia.

Octavia stopped what she was doing to stare at Clarke, she knew this was important to Clarke, she turned back to pretend to look for the top and answered, "Sure, Clarke."

Clarke appreciated that Octavia was acting as if this was just another conversation, she felt like she was ready to tell Octavia. Not that it actually mattered now anyways, she didn't have any more powers now.

"I actually had three powers," She begun and watched Octavia's reaction intently. Octavia's whole body stiffened but otherwise she did not turn back around or answer.

"You know that I'm a mind reader and now you also know that I'm a power thief. Yesterday, when I lost my mind power...s, I lost two of them, not just mind reading. I lost… I lost my mind control," Clarke's voice turned so soft that it could have been easily blown away by the wind. But Octavia heard every single word, she just didn't know how to react. Mr. Kane just reassured them a while ago that people with three powers did not exist. Clarke was here now, telling her that she had three powers even though she just lost two of them. There was no way to ask Clarke to prove it.

She thought back to the many times in their past battles, when people would suddenly make a really odd mistake and when she felt like she could have been badly injured, yet she 'luckily' maneuvered out of the way without thinking and was saved. To the many times in the past when odd occurrences happened around them. She also knew that Clarke would not lie to her, Clarke would hide things but she didn't lie.

"That explained a lot of things actually," Octavia chose to answer with that, then just as suddenly she brought out a purple v neck, "There, this looks classy enough and shows some cleavage. I think it will be perfect. It looks darker and thus made your hair look more vibrant."

"Thanks O… for this and listenin-"

Octavia put a hand up to stop Clarke while shaking her head, "No, Clarke. Don't thank me yet, since you told me that, I thought I should let you know too…"

Now, Clarke was worried, if she could read mind, she would know what Octavia was going to tell her but no, now she had to wait in anxiety. She swallowed against the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I, actually I have been. I thought that maybe-" Octavia sighed helplessly and threw herself onto Clarke's bed. She then mumble shouted her frustration into Clarke's bed, every words she shouted were muffled and incomprehensible.

Clarke kept waiting, she felt like she was going to burst from all the tension.

"Spill it already, Blake!" Clarke shouted and shook Octavia's entire frame violently with her hands when she could no longer take it.

"Ahh shaaid!" Octavia shouted into Clarke's bed before she twisted her head to the opposite direction of Clarke, "I think…"

Silence, one minute, two minutes, three minutes, four minutes, fiv- "OCTAVIA! YOU'RE KILLING ME! I'M SURE IT'S NOT THAT BIG A DEAL!"

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON RAVEN, OKAY?!" Octavia shouted just as loudly.

"What?" Clarke's jaw slackened, she was sure it unhinged and dropped to the floor, her eyes wide and no other sounds could come out. She closed her mouth a few times and opened it again, still no sound came. That was way more than unexpected. Octavia had never showed any signs that her feelings for Raven were more than platonic. Maybe it was because of that, that Octavia never tried to have too much contact with Raven, maybe that was why she always wanted to get Raven to do things with her instead of Clarke, they were best friend and Raven was supposed to be the best friend's sister. Always trying to ask Clarke to 'exchange' her sister with her brother. The clouds were starting to clear.

While Clarke was in her own episode, Octavia was in another, rambling…

"I always thought it was because Raven was always so nice to you. You guys have such an amazing relationship. Even as kids, you would follow her around everywhere. I never had that with Bellamy, I mean I do love him but a part of me hated that he always wanted to keep an eye on me. Sometimes I wished that he would just find someone else to take care of, you know? But you and Raven were different, she protected you in ways that made me feel envious. She gave you hugs, she kissed your boo-boos, she didn't have super strength and speed yet she would give you piggy back rides and take you home after you have fallen asleep from playing too much."

Clarke finally was able to get out of her own head and heard the other half of Octavia's rambles, "She gave you her favourite toys that your parents gave her just because you wanted what's hers, she would smile just from watching you laugh even if her things were given to you. She wasn't strong yet she would let herself get beaten up by boys who wanted to bully you and wouldn't give up until they ran away crying. I always wanted her to be my sister instead, or that was what I thought. I didn't know when, when I started wanting her the way I do now. I just knew that I always wanted her around me, she made me feel safe and loved. I thought about how soft her hair looked and how I wanted to run my fingers through them, I thought about how red and luscious her lips looked. And I'm really sorry. She wouldn't have been injured if I didn't leave her that day. She always protected you, I just thought it was finally time for a role reversal, I wanted to protect her but she took over everything in our survival test together. I was frustrated and I took it out on her and, and, and… I just, I'm so sor-"

Octavia's ramble was cut off by a loud sob and Clarke encircled her arms around Octavia's shoulders and brought her into a hug, "It's ok, Raven's ok."

"I love her, Clarke, I love her so much, I'm so sorry," Octavia got the words out through her tears.

"Shhh, I know, O. I know."

They stayed in that position for a long time before Octavia's tears and whimpers finally subsided. Clarke pulled away then, "So… my Raven, huh?"

Octavia gave her soft snort, "Your Raven?" with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's the sister I love the most and hers too. You do realise that if you pursue her, you would have to get past me, right?" Clarke gave a mischievous smirk.

Octavia glared at Clarke, "You guys are each other's only sister, so of course she's the sister you love the most and vice versa!"

"And ha! Get past you, I will beat you up on your ass!" Octavia harrumped and crossed her arms.

"And this little panda here will go cry to her Ray-ray that O was being mean to her," Clarke's smirk got even wider.

"You wouldn't!"

"So would"

"You won't"

"I will"

"I hate you, Griffin."

"I love you just as much, Blake," Clarke smirked.

After a moment, she stared into Octavia's eyes to convey how serious she was being, "But really, O. Raven is my sister and I love her. Whether it was you or someone else, if someone were to go steady with her, they would need my permission. I won't let anyone just barge in and then break her heart. I love her, O."

"You know I would never hurt her…"

"Maybe, but no one knows what happens in the future. You will have to show me how dedicated you are to her. You know she loves me, she would want her future lover to be accepted by me or it would hurt her otherwise. Just because you're my best friend, it doesn't mean I wouldn't make your life hell."

Octavia nodded resolutely, she took her phone out from her pocket.

"Well, you got an hour to prepare for your date and I'm gonna go to the hospital now. Don't panic and breathe, got it?" Octavia got up off the bed and pointed a finger in Clarke's direction.

Clarke's eyes widened, she was stripping and running to the bathroom before Octavia even got out of the room.

Octavia laughed heartily as the Clarke's bedroom door slid shut.

The doorbell rang right as the clock strike six. Clarke scrambled to get the door open but stopped herself right in front of the door to catch her breath and fix her hair and outfit. She took in a large inhale of air and slowly let it go then her hand closed around the door knob.

When she opened the door, her lips went dry and she was speechless for a moment.

 **A/N: Ahahahaha, I told you there's a Clexa date, but I never said it WOULD include the date in this chapter :) That's in next chapter. Toodles, people :)**

 **Next chapter- the date, of course.**

 **P.S. Heads up, I might not (that probably means I will) update tomorrow but I would post another story that's been plaguing my mind these days. I need to write it down or else I don't think I can concentrate on this story. I won't update on Saturday, I am going to a cat cafe with a friend. A cafe that you can literally pat real pussy cats there... No pun intended :) Unlucky thing is... I am on a diet so I won't be able to enjoy the food there, so I can only watch my friend eat and pat the cats.**


	14. First Date

**A/N: Hello :) Let's be honest, I never planned for this date to happen but it did. And I was uncertain what the date should be about, dinner? Movie? The classic dates? Then I thought of something, and let's just say, I love how this date turned out. I loved how cute this is :)**

 **By the way, I got a guest review asking me about when I mentioned the telling of the 2nd power? Well, in the beginning of the story, Clarke's friend and her family already know that she's a mind reader, they just didn't know about her other two powers. And it was revealed that she is also a power thief in chapter 9. So yeah.**

 **PineappleSouffle: Thank you, for the side note. When I finally get to move to another place, I would like to adopt a black cat with bright eyes and name him/her Whisper, but in case I didn't get a black cat. Lexy is always a good second choice xD**

 **minerbuilder12: Thanks for the review, I can't tell you what will happen cause I don't know. Blehg, who am I lying to? I do know, but I'm not gonna tell :) This chapter might give you a bit of a nice surprise :) And also, for Crush. I didn't think I would do another chapter for that. I would think about it, but I really just wanted to write a story where Lexa was crushing on Clarke and doing grand gestures to make her smile.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for that puppy toy beside me.  
Warning: Un-edited, mistakes ahead. Don't blame me, I am only one person. **

**I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 11: First Date**

Lexa looked stunning, jaw-dropping. She was wearing a white dress shirt with blue trimmed cuffs and a black slack with a leather belt with a knee high leather boots. That was not casual at all, at least it didn't look just casual to Clarke. Behind her stood another tall man who wore suits, tie and gloves. He looked every bit like a butler or servant of a high class family.

"Good evening, Clarke."

Clarke chewed on her bottom lip before she replied, "Good Evening Lexa."

"You look beautiful, as always," Lexa said with a charming smile that almost had Clarke swooning.

"Shall we?" Lexa smiled softly, offering her arm to Clarke. Clarke hooked her arm with Lexa's and together they walked away from the porch. That was when Clarke see the black limousine parked in front of her house. She shouldn't have been surprised, Lexa was the Commander after all. This was probably her usual ride instead of something Lexa hired just to impress her.

Clarke was going to take a step towards the parked vehicle when Lexa stopped her, "Clarke, I would like you to meet Mr. Everson. He would be our mode of transport today."

Clarke eyed Lexa strangely before she inspected the poor man dubiously and wondered what crime had this man committed that he was subjected to this. She had no idea what the hell that was supposed to mean… **He** would be their ride? What? Were they going to piggy back ride him together, or does he have super speed so he's going to carry them everywhere? That was… extremely ludicrous and very un-romantic. Clarke was about to protest when Lexa nodded to the man.

He then raised his arms towards the girls and touched each girl's shoulders with his hands. Clarke experienced an odd sensation then, one that she had never held before. It was like she was zapped, not in the electrocuted way, but zapped through the light sort of way. It was just the blink of an eye, but when she opened her eyes again, she was not in front of her house anymore. She was… in front of a big square, a market square to be exact. There stall hawkers in front of them everywhere, it looked like a night market. Clarke could see different things displayed, smoked, chilled, heated and cooked. The air smells delicious. She could feel her saliva just building up inside her mouth and her eyes twinkling just like the stars above.

"Where are we?" She finally asked.

"Do you like it? This is the night market in Polis, it's still 5pm here now. I always loved coming here when I was a kid. Let me show you my favourite foods around here," Lexa offered her hand to be held by Clarke. Clarke eagerly accepted it and allowed Lexa to guide her. Mr. Everson was just far behind him, giving them privacy. Now Clarke understood, he wasn't a poor man going to be carrying two girls around everywhere, he was a teleporter. Clarke wondered about how convenient it would be to teleport and wished that she could do it too…

 _Oh wait, I could. I could just steal his power and teleport. Unluckily no one in our school has that ability, or else I would have used it again and again… Wait no, I don't do that. I never freely used my powers before. I feel better and I know I am better already. But I also feel like maybe I have changed, but is it for the better or the worse?_

Clarke was lost in her thoughts until she felt something warm touching her lips and a wondrous smell assaulted her nose. She instinctively opened her mouth to take a bite. Her eyes slid shut immediately, a moan made itself out of her throat before she registered it. She had no idea what she just ate, but it was definitely the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She opened her eyes then to look at the small pandan leaf that held the food Lexa just bought, inside the leaf there was deep purple coloured thick sauce covering chunks of meat and vegetables. It looked utterly disgusting and she wouldn't have eaten it if she had seen it first. But now that she had a taste of it, she couldn't get enough of it.

"What is that? It tasted amazing."

Lexa smiled, "It's one of my favourite, it is named poisoned terrapin."

"Terrapin? It's turtle meat? And it's poisoned?" Clarke gasped incredulously.

That only earned her a laugh from Lexa, "No, Clarke. It is not poisoned, if it was, no one would be selling or eating it. It is called poisoned terrapin because it is the meat of a turtle-like creature which is highly poisonous if eaten by itself, but with the spices and herbs used in the sauce, it neutralizes the poison and thus makes it edible. People believe that eating the Aspidochelone brings about good health and longevity."

Clarke sighed in relief, she knew that it couldn't have actually been poisoned but the name had still surprised her. Lexa poked a chunk and ate it herself, she let out a content groan then proceeded to forked a piece of sweet potato and directed it to Clarke's mouth. She shyly opened her mouth to receive the food and again, she couldn't believe how freaking delicious this weird thing tasted, even if this wasn't the meat itself, the odd looking purple ooze tasted divine.

After swallowing, Clarke commented that it might become a new favourite of hers. Lexa's eyes held a glint and she smirked, "Don't say that so soon, this is only the beginning, there are many more amazing things here."

Lexa led Clarke from stalls to stalls and exchanged friendly greetings and chatters with the people like she frequented the place, and maybe she did. Clarke could see familiar things like chicken wings being roasted, lobsters being fried, fishes being grilled but she also notice the many other things that filled up the tables, stoves and whatever cooking utensils people were using.

Other than food, she also see a minority of the stalls selling things like masks, balloons, flowers, figurines and other miscellaneous items. There were also another small minority that held games like those you found in carnivals – hammer and bell, shooting games, ring tossing games, goldfish catching games. Prizes, mostly stuffed toys were offered. Although there was some weapons that could be won too. The place was amazing, it was so… vibrant, so alive, so joyous. Laughter of children could be heard, kids were running around chasing each other, parents were shouting, hawkers were trying to entice customers, Clarke could just feel happiness around her even though she couldn't read their minds. She felt them inside her.

Lexa had made Clarke try about a dozen different foods while walking around, each of them looked more disgusting than the previous one but each of them tasted equally just as good as the first, and some if not more. Clarke asked each time what it was that she just ate, she learned not to ask question until she tasted them. That night, Clarke learnt a valuable lesson about food, it's that you can't judge them by how they smell or look, they just have to dive in and trust Lexa not to betray you.

Lexa promised to let Clarke try one last dish before they moved on and Clarke had thoroughly regretted it. It looked pinkish and beautiful, very different from all the others that we had tried. It smelled marvelous and savory and Clarke had eagerly allowed Lexa to feed her.

The moment it touched her tongue though, she regretted the day she was born. She wanted to spit it out, but she didn't think she should do it. Instead she held it in, redness covered the white of her cornea, tears filled their entirety, smoke literally fumed out of her nose, and she knew she just couldn't do it anymore. However, with what little determination still left in her, she swallowed the tiny chunk of whatever flora it was.

She regretted swallowing it even more than holding it in her mouth. She opened her mouth to try to soothe her poor tongue and throat only for her to literally breathe out a small flame, followed by snakes of smoke. She ran away then, she ran to the closest stall that had any liquid substance on them. She knew it was bad manners to just drink without paying, but she couldn't NOT drink. The freaking thing Lexa had her tried was the most spicy thing she had ever eaten, and she didn't even like spicy food. She couldn't tolerate even the least spicy chili.

Lexa had been watching Clarke's reaction since she had put the fruit of the Bloody Rose in her mouth. The moment she saw Clarke's eyes widened comically and her throat bobbing frantically without swallowing, she knew that was a bad choice. Clarke hadn't notified her that she couldn't handle spicy food. To be perfectly honest, even Lexa couldn't handle the fruit of the Bloody Rose, but she knew some people loved and lived for it. She thought that Clarke might appreciate it. Now she knew that Clarke and her had a similar taste in food.

Then she saw it, Clarke swallowing the fruit as if her life just ended and then Clarke actually breathed fire and smoke. She knew that the fruit had the tendency to do that to people who ABSOLUTELY can handle no spiciness at all, she had heard of it but this was the first time she had seen it for herself. She then witnessed Clarke running away to the closest stall that sold drinks and she frantically grabbed onto the first drink she could grasp.

Lexa was going to shout for her to stop, or run to her to halt her actions, but she was too slow and too far away.

"Clarke!"

Clarke would be taking her words back, eating that fruit wasn't the thing she regretted most in her life. The thing she regretted most in her life were the events that unfolded after it. She unknowingly grabbed onto an alcoholic drink, not just any alcoholic drink, a spirit. Anyone who had any higher knowledge would know that alcohol is highly flammable.

Clarke drowned the drink down her throat, only for the burning to intensify and she was breathing out huge bursts of fire and she literally felt like her soul was burning, she felt like she was being killed slowly inside.

Lexa had to control the fire as she approached Clarke so that Clarke wouldn't burn her or anything else down. Lexa shouted for people to bring her sugary drinks, which was very promptly obeyed. After Clarke had calmed down a little, she downed huge jugs of sugary drinks to salvage whatever soul she still had left.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke, I didn't know you couldn't eat spicy food," Lexa kept apologizing as Clarke was downing her drinks. Clarke didn't think she could talk at all so she just raised a hand to stop Lexa's apologies.

Lexa's mouth snapped shut immediately then she asked Clarke to wait as she left. She came back with a few leaves, "Clarke, eat these and I know it hurts but try to swallow these. They will soothe your burned throat."

Clarke nodded and painstakingly did as she was told, hoping that she could still trust Lexa.

Amazingly, she felt almost refreshed and a lot less like dying after she had swallowed them. She muttered weakly, "I trusted you, Lexa."

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I'll make it up to you?" Lexa looked at Clarke through her lashes with her head lowered.

"You better, Commander," Clarke said as she huffily got up.

Lexa immediately stood and caught up with Clarke.

After that, the evening was spent with playing games. Mostly Lexa was playing games while Clarke watched as Lexa won her prizes after prizes. By the time they had gone through all the games, Lexa's arms were filled to the brim that she couldn't even look past the stuffed toys. Lexa had actually ordered Mr. Everson to carry them for her, but Clarke had forbid it, saying that Lexa had to be the one to do it. To appease Clarke, Lexa just hung on and hoped that she didn't run into anything.

Although Lexa wasn't completely helpless either, being an environment control user as herself. It gave her more than the six senses. She could tell where the air flowed which meant that she could tell where people were walking and where objects were blocking her way. She could tell where the fire was, that meant the cooking, the water where puddles may be. The plants where pots, trees or others may be, the earth and everything supported her senses. That was why even though she couldn't see an inch in front of her, she walked with purpose and no stumbling at all could be observed.

Lexa was about to suggest to end the night then, minus Clarke breathing fire, overall they had an amazing time or at least Lexa hoped they did, she knew she did. That was when they heard raucous cheering, drunken shouts, rude comments spewing around them, it immediately drew Clarke's attention and Clarke followed the noise. Lexa followed along while juggling the toys.

When they arrived at the scene, there was a battle ring set up in the middle of a clearing. Men and women, children and elders were all around it, shouting for the challengers. Bets were being made, cheers and boos were called, rude gestures made by a few. Clarke walked closer to watch the match.

Lexa totally forgot about this ring, it was only set up a month ago, she had heard of it but she never had been able to make the time to come here since it was installed. She was getting excited and immensely interested in the ongoing match but alas, she couldn't watch it. She called for Clarke and asked if she could please let Mr. Everson to hold it for her so she could watch as well. Clarke felt sorry for her and granted her mercy. After Lexa had handed the items to her teleporter, her eyes instantly glued themselves to the ring in front of her.

Two men were currently fighting, evenly matched. The battles were entirely physical, no powers were to be used to avoid extreme accidents. Although this wasn't a mere fist fight either, it was a choose your weapon fight, meaning you could use any weapons they provide you with. Paramedics were always close by around the ring, ready to intervene when things got out of hands. Most of the paramedics hired for this job had healing powers.

The fight went on for about ten more minutes before the larger man finally relented and surrendered. The MC walked into the ring to raise the arm of the winner and announced, "The Green Dragon has won, everyone. Collect your bet winnings and lose your bets graciously! Any more challengers?"

After a few beats, no one answered, the one known as The Green Dragon stepped down.

Then the MC announced again, "Alright, everyone. Tonight is a big night! Y'all know why! The reason you're here, we have a big fight tonight with our biggest champion, Night Lancer!"

Raucous cheers and applause rang out all around them as a man covered in cloak stepped out from behind the cover, a spotlight shone on him as he walked to the ring. When he was beside the MC, he threw his cloak away, many cheering fans were reaching their hands out to grab it. He didn't look to be huge in size, but he was immensely ripped but not bulky and huge like some men could get.

Somehow though, the cloak landed on Lexa's face and she was immediately irked. She grabbed hold on the cloak and burned it in her hands until it disintegrated into ashes. Night fans around her immediately went silent as they watched and some of them shouted rude comments at Lexa. A ball of fire, an orb of water, a sphere of wind, a chunk of rock, curled up vines and an ice spike formed a circle around Lexa with lightning sparking from her to the different elements around her. Just as suddenly, the people around her shut their mouths. And then the elements vanished into thin air. While all these happened, Lexa was glaring at Night and also partly glaring at Clarke from behind.

Clarke had been busy watching Night Lancer admiringly since he walked from his cover and then took down challengers after challengers to notice Lexa's irk. Seeing Clarke admire another person was not okay in Lexa's dictionary, she felt a big surge of jealousy going through her.

After he had taken down his fifth opponent without even breaking a sweat, the MC stepped up again, and announced, "So now that everyone had enough time to admire the prowess of Night, we are ready to move on. Whoever can take down Night before he won his 15th continuous fights, they will be able to earn themselves this!"

When he finished, a spotlight shone onto a jar of something covered in a red cloth. When the cloth was removed by a woman, the prize that was revealed was an egg.

"Y'all know what that is! It is an egg of a griffin! Yes, it is! And it is still alive, just so you know! It should be hatched in a few more days! How exciting! Now, challengers, we're not just looking for any little challenger, we're looking for someone who can WIN! You think YOU can take down NIGHT?! Come forth and try your skills! This is one in a lifetime chance, win it or lose it. The next battle shall start with Night's 6th battle. If by his 15th win, no one could defeat him, he shall return home with this griffin baby!"

Clarke's eyes sparkled at the mention of a baby animal that could be potentially trained as a baby and a pet. It was none other than a griffin too, she's a Griffin. Oh, she would love to get the baby. The 6th challenger had stepped up already and gone down. She wanted to step up herself, but she knew she couldn't possibly win. She had adequate physical combat skills at most and her mind reading was gone, she's useless in a physical only fight.

Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, Tenth – they all went down like bowling pins. Night Lancer was also healed every time he finished a challenge so he was replenished. Some people could almost wonder whether he was really that strong or the first ten wins were supposed to be staged to let him win.

When his eleventh challenger stepped up, he had a bit of trouble but otherwise remained unharmed, though puffed by the end. Clarke turned to look at her companion then, her eyes wide and teary, her lips quivering as she batted her eyes slowly.

When Lexa looked at Clarke, she immediately felt victimized, that look was the bane of her existence. She already knew what Clarke was going to ask of her, and she also knew that she was powerless to resist.

"Lexa, please, pleaseplease, can I have a griffin baby?" Clarke asked with a sad little voice.

Lexa sighed, she didn't want to feel like she was easy to win over so she pretended to think about it even though she already knew the answer. When Clarke intensified her hurt puppy look, Lexa lost it, she hastily nodded her agreement.

It was already the fourteenth challenger when Lexa agreed, she marched towards the ring. Just as she reached the edge of the ring, the challenger was thrown off the ring, thus considered a loss. Lexa was the first of the many who tried to jump on and with no doubt, Lexa beat them all to get to Night Lancer.

The MC stepped on the ring together with Lexa, "Everyone, we have out last challenger of the day, will she take care the baby, or will Night gain himself a new companion as strong as himself? Place your bets now!"

Clarke could see many people betting on Night, ok, no, Clarke could see everyone betting on Night to win. No one actually believed that a small girl like Lexa could win against a ripped man. Although there was a small minority that betted on Lexa, because they saw her power just now, they knew who she was. They knew that she was strong, uncertain whether she was stronger than Night, but they betted everything they had on her. Not every-everything, but every penny they were allowed to bet that night anyways. Although the others who had betted against Lexa also did the same… Let's see who would turn out empty handed by the end of the night.

Lexa thought about how she had wanted to smash his face in since Clarke had started admiring his strong stature and abs. Lexa KNEW that they weren't dating, I mean they're on a date, but they weren't officially an item yet. She had no right to feel this jealousy but she couldn't help feeling this deep hatred for him. She knew it was unreasonable to want to have Clarke's eyes only on her, Clarke wasn't even her girlfriend. She knew that, but she just **wanted** it – Clarke's sole attention.

And if she couldn't have it, she would beat up all her rivals. That sounded really Stone Age, even to Lexa. But whenever anything was about Clarke, she had no control over her own feelings. So now, she prepared herself to kick some pretty boy butt.

She went to select her weapons, while doing so, she dropped all of her concealed weapons from odd compartments hidden in her boots or other parts of her clothes. After that was done, she removed her boots and took off her slacks to reveal her skintight shorts underneath. She replaced her boots back but only zipped it up to her calf and folded the unzipped part down to allow better movements. She strapped on thigh sheathes to her legs and pocketed daggers in them. Throwing knives and another dagger were sheathed and tucked inside her boots again. She unbuttoned her dress shirt to reveal a tank top underneath. Now that she had readied herself and had chosen enough small weapons, she moved on to test a few swords before she made her decision.

Lexa had also been grateful that she was smart enough to wear something that allowed mobility underneath her clothes. When she was finally set, she climbed back up to the ring.

Lexa thought about how classic and dumb it was for this Night Lancer to be wielding a lance. It was totally expected and boring.

The betting had settled, the MC finally stepped off the ring, the bell rang to announce the beginning of the match. Lexa had been watching Night fight fourteen fights tonight, she knew his technique already, he was very predictable. Other than that, she had already seen his blunders too. How he left a tiny part of his right torso defenseless as he did his 'special' move which he called Dragon Pounce, it was just a series of fast paced stabs with his lance.

These small little mistakes in his moves and techniques were what Lexa would take good use of to win. These small little areas he left bare were the one that would be his downfall. Lexa had learnt it the hard way from Gustus, Indra and many of the other trainers to never leave yourself vulnerable, always make sure all angle of your body, especially the critical parts blocked.

He was strong, yes, but he was just about as strong as Lexa and much slower and much less flexible than Lexa was. Lexa did not find fighting him any challenge at all, just as how she found sparring with Clarke the same. Although she had to give Clarke credit, she improved a lot in a short time although this morning she had been really distracted.

Lexa decided to just give a show to the people, make Night strain to try to win. Try was the key word here. She was playing with him, a dance. She made strikes that were easy to block, she made injuries small enough to be ignored but if lasted long enough, it would take a toll on him. She parried and blocked every single attack he made, not wanting to get any scar at all from tonight. Then again, she thought about how if she won for Clarke, and just letting herself get a minor scrape that wouldn't leave a permanent scar, maybe she could get Clarke to kiss it better. It was a win-win situation, even if Clarke didn't kiss it better, she still wouldn't have a permanent mark.

So just once, she let Night get a small one on her… cheekbone. That was a good enough spot. She could have a first date farewell kiss, without actually asking for one. That is, if everything worked out the way she wanted it.

Finally, after Night was huffing and puffing, she decided to end the game with her sword pinned to his throat. He let go of his lance in a deafening clang as the entire audience watched in silence. When the MC finally stepped onto the ring again, the crowd went crazy. Cheers and shouts sounded louder than ever. Lexa wanted to revel in her victory, but she felt nothing. The fight was too easy for her to even feel the adrenaline. Instead, she trained her eyes on the only person who mattered, Clarke.

Clarke was cheering happily and loudly for her too, even though her cheers were drowned out by the others. Lexa felt her endorphin rush then, she smiled down brightly at one person only. Her cheerleader, her date for tonight and hopefully many more nights. She received her prize gratefully when handed to her.

The MC asked for her name after she was given a medal and the glass case with the griffin egg securely inside.

"Lexa," she spoke into the microphone.

"Full name, please miss?" The MC asked.

"Alexandria Wild."

The MC was silent for a moment, before he gasped loudly and the entire crowd roared loudest that night, having recognized her name. A lot of them were unhappy that the little girl won but now that they knew of her identity, they were not surprised that they lost. They were just ashamed that they had not betted on her instead.

 _Everything was supposed to be staged, only one match was supposed to be real, the last one. But I can't believe the Commander herself stepped up. What the hell. She could have easily bought one herself with her power and money. No wait, I should stop thinking these thoughts, I don't want to have my head chopped off because of my disrespect thoughts towards the Commander._

Clarke blinked dumbly to herself when she picked up that one thought, from the person currently standing in front of Lexa. _So Night wasn't actually strong? Or wait, what?_

Lexa had returned all the weapons and put back on her clothes and concealed weapons. After Lexa finally returned to her side, she handed the case to Clarke. Clarke smiled gratefully to Lexa and leaned closer to her, she whispered, "Was he strong? Or are you just too good for him?"

Lexa gazed at her, "He was… adequate at most. He would prove to be a challenging opponent for you." Lexa did not bother to elaborate on her statement, in fear that Clarke would be offended.

"Um… Clarke, I-I," Lexa cleared her throat, "I got hurt a little…" Lexa's voice trailed off.

 _Would you kiss it better?_

Clarke heard her thoughts and chuckled at the adorableness of Lexa, "Of course Lexa."

Clarke gave a chaste peck on Lexa's injured cheek, "Thank you." Clarke smiled brightly at Lexa.

Lexa blushed and looked down, she knew that Clarke heard her thought. She was not embarrassed per say, she was… abashed. There is a difference between the two.

"But… you still have to carry the toys," Clarke smiled cheekily as she gestured for Mr. Everson to come closer to them.

When he reached them, he gently held the toys out for Lexa and she took them wordlessly.

"That was good entertainment, after the fight, I presume you're thirsty, let's get something to drink before we go back," Clarke said.

Lexa decided to tease her a little, "As long as it's not alcohol again, I'm sure we can handle it."

"Shut up, Lex."

Lexa laughed as she followed Clarke to get some drinks.

After they had finished their drink, Mr. Everson moved to them and touched their shoulders again. This time, Clarke didn't want to blink, she wanted to be able to see what teleporting was like. It was like a blur of colours, so blurred that it was black as they zapped through the place, due to the mixture of all the colours meshing together in the high speed. It was just a small moment, when everything was black before they appeared in front of her house again.

Clarke smiled her thanks to the teleporter before she grabbed one of Lexa's arms, Clarke joked teasingly, "You would have to come in with me, Lexa. I need your strong almighty arms to carry all the heavy babies in your arms up the tower to my room after all."

Lexa gave another hearty laugh as she followed Lexa into her home and up one flight of stairs before they entered a room, she was led to a spot where Clarke told her to drop them. After she had dropped them, she saw that the corner of the room was entirely covered with … probably hundreds of stuffed toys. She wanted to look at the rest of Clarke's room, but Clarke warned her then, "You are not allowed to look around my room yet, Lexa. Permission not granted, close your eyes."

She obeyed easily and was once again led out of the room, down a flight of stairs and finally into the cool air outdoors where she was allowed to open her eyes again.

The front door was left open and Clarke was standing in front of it, holding it open.

"Thank you Lexa, I had a great time tonight."

"Me too, Clarke… I hope you would not be opposed to another date?" Lexa asked unsurely.

"Actually, I would," Lexa steeled her features so that she wouldn't look as crestfallen as she felt.

"Oh… well the-" Lexa wanted to leave as soon as possible now.

"I would like to be the one to plan our second date… if you would like, but it wouldn't be as great as the one you just brought me to. It would just be in town here," Clarke interrupted and clarified her previous rejection.

Lexa's entire face lit up then, "Of course, Clarke. I would love that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lexa nodded with a big grin on her face that she just couldn't manage to wipe off.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Lexa."

"See you tomorrow, princess," Lexa spoke softly.

Clarke hesitated before she invaded Lexa's personal space and laid another kiss on Lexa's cheek.

"It shouldn't hurt anymore not that it has two kisses. Good night, Lexa!" Clarke rushed out before she slammed the door shut.

Lexa smiled happily as she watched Clarke hide herself away behind the door.

 **A/N: Well, that was sweet, sort of. If you guys have time, you could check out my new one-shot in which Lexa is crushing on Clarke from afar :)**

 **Next chapter, what's to happen? Let's see, I don't know. How would I know? I'm no psychic! You crazy?  
Just kidding. Anyways, it's returning - two things are returning. It will be just like old times... not really. The things that returned would be loved and treasured more than ever. All things said and put aside, that means we'll have Octaven next chapter, yay :) Clexa... maybe a little. Oh, don't forget. We will have a new something join Clarke :)**


	15. Precious, precious Treasure

**A/N: Hello guys. I'm so happy about the new episode, I'm going to watch it in just a moment! OMG! Now, I was really happy writing about the something new that joined Clarke this chapter, I was almost dying of fluffiness.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Owns nothing  
Warning: Unedited, mistakes ahead.**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 12: Precious, precious treasure**

Clarke had a great day at school on Thursday, Lexa and she would exchange shy glances during classes. Something new that changed was her relationship between Octavia, like she felt lighter hanging around Octavia now that she knew her secret. She still wasn't entirely cool that Octavia loved her sister, but she would get over it. It was probably just the aftershock of the news. She didn't get to see Raven yesterday so she went today and Raven was looking so much better and she didn't appear to be so high on drugs anymore.

Clarke and Octavia spent the entire time after school that day talking to Raven. About Clarke's date, how dreamy Lexa was, how Raven was feeling , how Einstein was waiting patiently for her to get back home because now he was afraid of Clarke because she took her anger out on him even though all she did was glare. Clarke thought about how Octavia already knew about all her powers, she wanted to tell Raven about them too but she wanted the conversation topics to remain light. She thought she would let Raven know after she finally recovered.

Octavia on the other hand, she was mostly just silent, listening to their conversation, although she did tease Clarke when she talked about Lexa and their date. She mostly had her hand held lightly in Raven's. And she pretty much did everything Raven asked for. When Raven said she was thirsty, she got her water. When Raven said her left leg was sore, Octavia massaged her left leg. When Raven said her back was itchy, Octavia scratched her back. Clarke was finding the whole situation entirely too amusing.

Then Raven made a come hither motion with her hand to Clarke, Clarke leaned forward and Raven whispered in her ears, "Watch this."

Clarke moved back to her seat, Raven stretched her arms above her head. She mumbled lowly about how she was so tired and really wanted that coffee from that Ark Ground Beans. Octavia practically fell over herself to rush to the coffee shop that was about three miles from the hospital to get Raven her coffee order.

Clarke watched on with a small smile on her face, brimming with amusement. After Raven made sure that Octavia was really gone, she chuckled out loud, "She's been like that since I saw her yesterday. She does everything I want."

"That's not very nice, Raven," Clarke said with just a little warning in her voice.

"What? Octavia's never been like that before. Now that she is full of guilt and I wouldn't know how long this would last, I gotta try and push the limits, you know? I practically landed myself in the hospital with a lap dog!" Clarke knew that Raven wasn't trying to take advantage of Octavia's guilt, or what she thought was guilt. But Raven was just this way, she loved to be served. Clarke had always been the princess and Raven would do anything for her sister but that didn't mean that a part of her never wished to be treated like a princess herself. Well, not entirely like a princess, Raven liked to think of herself as an independent woman and could do anything by herself. She just liked to be treated like someone would go to any lengths for her, like she always did for Clarke.

Clarke knew that she couldn't betray Octavia and tell her sister that Octavia had feelings for that and that was why she was falling over herself to do everything for Raven, and that Octavia would always remain that way if that was what Raven wished her to be. However Clarke was also wondering how long it would take Octavia doing all Raven's bidding for Raven to finally clue in that Octavia wasn't just feeling guilty but actually love Raven.

"But enough about that, tell me more about Lexa."

"What about her?"

"Do you really like her? Or is it just the novelty that she is the Commander?"

"I… I think I really like her. She, she has the most beautiful smile. Her eyes are so expressive, Ray. I just- she is amazing, Raven," Clarke's eyes took on an adoring longing look as she raved all about the Commander.

Raven smiled softly at Clarke, "Well, if that's what you feel about her. I will try to like her too, but the moment she steps out of line, I'll be sure to put that Commander ass on her rightful throne."

Clarke nodded and chuckled lightly at her threat, it sort of felt like a déjà vu? She couldn't quite figure out why, but it felt like that.

"By the way, is it just me? Or I thought I had a weird dream the other day where you were acting as if you were my little panda again and calling Lexa your wife?" Raven wasn't trying to tease Clarke but she was seriously pondering if it was real or just a figment of her imagination.

Clarke blushed deeply and mumbled so softly Raven almost couldn't hear her, "It was real… I was- I was sort of sick then…"

Raven stared at Clarke intensely, trying to pick out the joke, to see if it was appropriate to laugh. When she found her answer, she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Clarke glanced up at Raven meekly and nodded, she then started telling Raven about how she woke up with her mind messed up because of her encounter with the chimera, but she did not mention how the chimera made her go coo-coo in the head. Raven did not ask for an explanation either, she just listened as Clarke continued to tell her about how she totally went all crazy wife on Lexa but Lexa still asked her out on a date.

When the story was finally finished, Raven seemed to be in deep thought before she said, "That girl is serious about you, isn't she? I mean, if it was you and me, I would run to the hills, screaming murder!"

"Hey!" Clarke argued indignantly and slapped Raven's arm with a resounding clap.

"Oww! I will call for the nurse to throw you out, you know? You're hurting a sick little weak person!"

"Pfftt, you wouldn't."

"You want to try me?" Raven challenged, quirking an eyebrow.

"You love me."

"Oh, I do but that doesn't mean I won't smack you on the head for being naughty."

Clarke did it again, the look, that sad hurt little puppy look in full force on Raven, "But you love me?"

Raven sighed resignedly, "Yeah, yeah princess, I love you."

Then Octavia barged into the room, panting like she ran the six miles from here to the coffee shop and back… maybe she did. She handed Raven her coffee, Raven sniffed it and hummed in approval, happy that Octavia got the right coffee order for her this time.

Yesterday Raven had requested for a coffee too, and Octavia had delivered but got her the wrong one. Raven complained about it and about going to drink her wrong order, but Octavia snatched it away and downed it herself. She ran off again and returned not fifty minutes later, panting worse than she did now with another coffee in hand.

Then they discussed about the National Fighting Competition and whether they should still join it. Raven insisted that they should join, in three weeks' time, she should have been healed enough, even if she might not be able to walk or whatever.

"Have you told Abby that we might be having a new pet?" Raven asked her.

"Uh… not exactly."

"You mean you didn't."

Clarke nodded unsurely, "I'll tell her before it hatches."

…

…

In the middle of the night, Clarke thought she heard noises in her room and maybe even glass breaking. But she was half dreaming, and she was wondering why the hell is it that in her dream where she's swimming in the sea with Lexa, would there be glass breaking noise? Did Lexa step on glass shards that were on the seafloor? She asked Lexa in her dream whether she was alright, Lexa said she had a minor cut on her feet but she would be fine. So she let it be, then she thought she felt something warm beside her face. When she turned, she saw Raven in her dream, kissing her cheek. Octavia was behind Raven, with her arms encircled around her waist possessively.

She looked to the sea shore to see her mother sun tanning with Mr. Kane? Now that image was just wrong! She felt nauseous just imagining the two adults together. Yuck! She heard a miniscule squawk then, she looked up to the sky to see sea gulls flying around.

Clarke was mixing up her dream and reality again. The noise she thought she heard, the warmth she thought she felt, the squawk she thought she heard, the warm pressure that remained beside her cheek, she thought it was all just a part of her dream, but in reality, it was different.

In the morning when she woke up, she felt something wet on her cheek. Almost like a tiny puppy lapping on her face. She frowned at the odd sensation and finally cracked her eyes open a little.

When her eyes finally landed on the little creature beside her face, her eyes widened and the baby squawked happily. She jumped out of bed so quickly that she entangled her own limbs in the blanket and fell off her bed in a tumble.

"Ouch!" She rubbed the back of her head gingerly. She looked back up to her bed to find the baby looking down at her, squawking lowly with an expression that's almost as if it's worried or sad.

She blinked a few times and when the griffin baby did not just disappear, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. It was still there, she looked to the wardrobe by her bed side to find the egg was cracked, had a hole on it and empty, the glass case previously protecting the egg was broken.

That was when everything cleared up for her, the noise she heard and the warmth she felt. Her griffin baby had already hatched! AND she hadn't told her mom yet. _Perfect, that would be a great conversation topic… Sarcasm fully implied. Maybe I could hide- is it a him or her?_

Clarke finally untangled herself from the blanket and the baby had already found its way to be beside Clarke, squawking all the way. It was incredibly adorable, if Clarke had to say so herself. She picked up the baby, one hand under its rump and another supporting its back, the way one would, holding a human baby. She brought it back to the bed and placed it gently on top. When she moved away and the baby thought she was leaving, it squawked loudly, Clarke quickly picked up the blanket and dumped it unceremoniously back onto the bed and softly shushed the baby. Although it had quietened as soon as Clarke had returned to its side.

Clarke sat on the edge of her bed, picked up the baby again and rolled it onto its back on her lap. She checked for its gender, she thought it would be easy to determine it… but it appeared not. When she ruffled the tiny, almost nonexistence feather on its belly, it squawked in such a cute way that almost sounded like a baby being tickled. She didn't know these things could happen, but she found herself instantaneously in love with her baby. Yes, the baby has already wormed its way into her heart to become HER baby. She decided her baby would remain 'it' for now, and she would have to name it with an androgynous name… or maybe she should take it to the vet to check.

But she thought about it again, she didn't think people normally took a griffin baby to a vet, or at all. Normal pets around here include four-winged hawks, triple-headed hellhound, two-tailed cats and other more common pets. Then again, why the hell did they give the griffin baby out as a prize if not to be a pet? What do people even do nowadays with a baby griffin? She would have to research that up later on the internet.

She held it up high above her head and her baby looked almost as if it was laughing joyously down at her with its adorable little squawking. She laughed along with it, totally affected by its cuteness. She remembered from her weird episode that Lexa was supposed to get her a cat which she named Lexy. She frowned a little at the thought, Lexy was such a bad name, what the hell was she even thinking? Of yeah, she wasn't. No, she would never name her baby Lexy, that was ridiculous.

"You're a Griffin now," She told her baby, "Something Griffin, you will be." She laughed at how ironic it was, that she just got herself a griffin baby, and her name was Griffin.

After she put it back onto the bed as she walked to her bathroom, it jumped from the bed and followed her all the way. She didn't know it followed her until she stepped back a little while brushing her teeth and almost stepped on it.

 _Oh my god._ She had a small fright from almost squashing her baby. She picked it up with her other hand while she continued brushing her teeth. After she was done with everything, she opened her door to only let her head out to make sure the coast was clear before she walked out of her room.

She still had her baby in her arms as she tiptoed downstairs to the dining room, hoping that her mom had left already. To her luck, for today anyways, she couldn't hide forever, her mother was gone already. She breathed out a sigh of relief and she was about to sit down and have her breakfast. That was when she realized she didn't have anything to feed her baby. What did Griffin even eat anyways?

She took out her phone and browsed through the internet, searching for griffin diet.

She found these information: _Griffins were almost carnivorous, preying on deer, rabbits, snakes, wolves and many other smaller animals than itself. Although their favourite food was snake, a very specific snake that happened to be about three times larger than the size of the griffin itself. A highly venomous snake, if you get bitten. Griffins are however immune to the venom and sometimes it could be a battle of life and death to hunt down a snake. It is believed that griffins only hunt down the snake, feathered serpent as a mating ritual to impress its mate. Baby griffins normally ate small prey such as mice, chicken, rodents or insects even._

 _Huh… Griffin mating ritual, to impress their mate. That is particularly interesting, I wonder if I, as a Griffin, should one day hunt down this feathered snake to impress Lexa. Nah, that's highly absurd. It might impress Lexa though, no, just- I will keep that information stored somewhere for now. I will ponder more on it later._

She walked to the fridge and looked around, when she found what she was looking for, she cheered softly. She took it out and shred the chicken before placing them into a small plastic bowl. While she did all that, her baby was standing on the counter beside her, watching.

After they both had their breakfast, Clarke took her baby back up to her room… she really got to think of a name while she was at school. She put it on her bed, "Go back to sleep while mommy go to school, ok? Love you too."

Clarke nuzzled her nose with her baby's beak before she slung her bag onto her shoulder and rushed out of the room. Just as she was about to leave, she remembered that she had forgotten to put her finished homework back into her book bag. So she rushed into her room again, grabbed her book, stuffed them into her bag and went out again. What she did not see was that her baby was no longer on the bed, but had climbed into her bag when she had dropped it onto the floor beside her table.

She was almost late so she searched around with her power as she kept running in her school's direction. When she found it, she used it, she didn't care whose it belong to. She stole super speed and got to her classroom where she stopped right in front of the door. When the door slid shut behind her, the bell for homeroom rang. She noticed that her classmates were looking at her but she ignored them and sat down at her place beside Lexa.

"Good morning, Clarke," Lexa greeted her. She wanted to ask her why she was almost late but refrained.

Clarke smiled at Lexa before she returned the greeting.

When homeroom was over, Clarke walked with Lexa to their shared advanced mathematics class which Octavia did not have with her. They took their seats beside each other.

When the teacher came in and asked them to hand in their homework and take out their textbook to page 256. Clarke opened her bag, only to let out a loud gasp that immediately grabbed the attention of surrounding students beside her. She pushed the top cover of the bag down quickly and willed herself that she was dreaming. Lexa was staring at Clarke worriedly.

When Clarke turned to Lexa, her eyes wide, Lexa began to feel even more fidgety. Clarke hastily turned away from Lexa and raised her hand to get the teacher's attention.

"What is it, Miss Griffin?"

Clarke slid only her hand into her bag, feeling for her book but all she could feel were the soft almost non-existence feather of her baby. Happy little squawks sounded from her bag, she coughed loudly to cover the noise but Lexa who was sitting beside her frowned. She obviously heard the odd noise from the bag.

"I'm not feeling entirely well, Ms. Brown. Could I please be excused?" Clarke asked, with her hand still in her hand, searching for her homework but her baby was not making it easy. It loved the attention, whenever she moved her hand around it, trying to grab any sort of book at all, it moved with her hand. Absorbing all the patting and loving its mommy was giving like a tiny sponge.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't do your homework, Miss Griffin?"

"No, Ms. Brown, I have the homework right here." She finally had enough of it, and moved her eyes level with the small opening of her bag. When she did so, another huge set of adorable innocent golden eyes was staring back at her. She made a very gentle and quiet shushing noise before she reached around her baby to take her worksheet out. Just as she was removing her hands from the bag, her baby looked as if it wanted to protest and about to squawk loudly. She gave it one last gentle touch as she maneuvered the worksheet around its body.

By the time she got her worksheet out, Ms. Brown was beside her and took the worksheet from her expectantly. After checking that it was finished, she stared at Clarke suspiciously so she turned away and let out a few more serious sounding coughs. Ms. Brown finally allowed her to get away to go to the nurse.

She heaved a sigh of relief as soon as she got out of the classroom, she immediately made her way to the janitor's closet which hopefully no one would go there to have a quick rendezvous trip to. After she made sure the door was properly shut, she open her bag again to find her baby's eggs happily watching her, oblivious to her distress. She wanted to be angry at it, but she couldn't, it was just too cute for words.

"Baby, you can't be here. Mommy asked you to stay home, didn't she?" She cooed to it, even though she wondered if it could even comprehend what its mommy was saying to it. Instead it just squawked happily from being talked to in such a loving way by its mother.

When Clarke finally picked it up, the door opened. Clarke's eyes widened in fright and tried to slam her back into the door to dissuade her intruder and to maybe let whichever couple know that it was currently in use. However her intruder was strong and opened the door easily.

She had her back towards her intruder, hiding her baby with her frame.

Two sounds rang out then: a familiar voice calling her name, "Clarke?" and her baby's worried squawk.

When she realized who her intruder was, she turned back around and Lexa caught sight of what Clarke was hiding – the baby griffin that she got her on their first date. She was just a little surprised, but it should have been obvious.

Lexa asked in a gentle tone, "What is it doing here?"

"I don't know, it never left my side since it hatched last night. It must have snuck into my bag without me realizing it. What am I gonna do, Lexa? We are not supposed to have animals on school ground, even less a griffin. I could get suspended for it and I don't know where I am going to hide it until school ends for the day. It will definitely not remain quiet if I were to leave it," Clarke asked panicked. When her baby saw her distress, it also turned upset. It was thinking that the other person in front of them must have been the cause, it turned its head to Lexa and squawked angrily in a supposed threatening way.

Lexa glanced at the baby before she returned her gaze to Clarke, she was going to reach out to touch Clarke's arm or cheek but the baby looked like it wanted to attack her hand if she even dared to touch Clarke. She retracted her hand and spoke, "It's ok, Clarke. I will take care of it. Wait right here."

"Really?" Clarke looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Really, Clarke. Do you trust me?"

"I remember last time I trusted you, I ended up breathing fire…" Clarke teased.

"Well, other than that time, it was my mistake. But trust me, I will take care of it," Lexa smiled softly at Clarke. Clarke returned it with her own grateful one, "I trust you, Lexa."

Lexa's smile widened a little, "Wait right here." And then she left. When the person who made its mommy upset was gone, it turned back to face its mommy and saw that she was better. It squawked softly to get Clarke's attention, Clarke stood awkwardly with her baby in her arms, waiting in the janitor's closet, running her hands over its head and body as she waited.

When the bell rang signaling the end of their mathematics class, she heard noises from students talking around to go to their next class. As it quietened again, the door was once again opened to reveal Lexa.

She smiled as soon as she saw Clarke, "It's all good now. You can have the baby in your arms, or around you in school any day you want."

"Really?" Clarke asked, surprised. But maybe she shouldn't have been surprised, Lexa was the Commander after all, she had a lot of power and could pull a lot of strings around.

Lexa nodded her affirmation and Clarke beamed at her. The griffin didn't exactly understand whatever was going on, but obviously the other person was no longer making its mommy upset so all was well again.

"Thank you, Lexa…" Clarke said softly before leaning forward to place a soft kiss to her cheek, "Let's go to our next class then?" Clarke picked up her bag, with her baby still in her arms. Lexa touched a hand to her cheek, smiled goofily before she nodded and followed Clarke out of the janitor's closet.

The rest of the day Clarke had the baby around her, on her table or sleeping on her lap during classes. She received odd looks from her classmates and also several almost envious looks. When Octavia saw the baby, she was beside herself with excitement. She knew from the accounts of what Clarke told her about her date with Lexa that she got a griffin egg, but she didn't think it was really 'alive and well'.

After school, Clarke brought the baby to look at Raven, its sort-of aunt. Octavia, Raven, Wells and Bellamy were gushing over the baby as it slept on Clarke's lap, Clarke briefly wondered if this would be the case too when she really have a 'human' baby. By the end of the visit though, Raven brought out the million dollar question, "Does Abby know about it yet?"

"… uh… no." was the answer.

That evening when Clarke sat Abby down in the living room, she finally told her mom that she just sort of got a new pet/baby. Her mother wasn't happy about it and even less thrilled about it when she knew it was a griffin, griffins were wild creatures, not meant to be tamed by humans. But as was the case with everyone, her baby quickly won over Abby's heart too (with Clarke's puppy eyes) and Abby allowed it for a month, but she had to see that Clarke was absolutely responsible and paid for everything the baby needed. If she couldn't do it, they would have to give it away to some sort of sanctuary where they took care of exotic creatures before they released them to the wild. After the agreement was made, Clarke wondered if she should start getting a part time job to pay for her baby's needs… she didn't have money that was not given to her by Abby after all.

Over the weekend, Raven was discharged from the hospital, although she would need to take her medication every day and night and will be bound to a wheelchair for a while. Another thing that happened was that Clarke had regained her mind reading ability fully which she was really excited about. She promised not to ever hate being who she was and instead love her abilities. Now… if only she could regain her mind control too.

 **A/N: So, who guessed right? That the two things that returned were Raven and Clarke's mind reading? By the way, guys, got any suggestion for the name of the griffin baby?**

 **Next: We're going to side track, unluckily. Next chapter will be written mostly in Anya's point of view. And we would dig into their past a little.**

 **On a side note: I was actually juggling between Octaven and Ranya. But I thought there wasn't enough Octaven so that's why I decided to make it Octaven instead, my other stories might have Ranya if I ever get to them.**

 **Now, finally. YES SEASON 3 EPISODE 3! Here I come... although I might have to go to my university again -.-**

 **P.S. (spoiler if you haven't seen s3 e3) OMG! *fan girl scream* Lexa bowed to Clarke, all the heart eyes. All the love and tension, OH! MY! FREAKING! GOD! AND THE ICE CREAM! OH, OPSS, I MEANT ICE QUEEN, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN, I'M DYING! AND GROUNDER CLARKE WITH THAT MAKE UP AND DRESS WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!**


	16. My sister, my responsibility

**A/N: Hello guys, I am still in time to post this :) Anyways, I was looking for a new place to move to. Hopefully I will find a nice place soon... Anyhow, this is a sorter chapter, entirely in Anya's point of view.**

 **Also, thanks to the reviewers who told me about my mix-up for the previous chapter for the mind reading/mind control thing.  
**

 **And I know why everyone keeps telling me the name Jake, and thank you for the suggestion. But really, what if the griffin is a girl?! Jesus, guys, but other than that, I think I got a good name already, thanks to a kind reviewer.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the mistakes.  
Warning: Un-edited, mistakes ahead. No more one chapter a day anymore :) Ketchup week is over!**

 **I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 13: My sister, my responsibility**

 _Anya's POV in 1st person._  
And this is her thoughts and story written progressively from previous chapters, to the now and a little into the future.

I'm not happy. I haven't been feeling content for a few days. The only thing that had actually made me just a little satisfied is the constant of Lincoln always by my side, however opposed he was to my recent behavior. The most he would do is a twitch of his brows or the a shake of his head, but he never truly voiced them.

Why am I unhappy? Well, first of all… my sister and her newly developed attraction to the only girl who dared to try to read her mind. But mostly, it's just that new girl. Honestly who does she think she is? I do not have the ring that my sister has to tell me if someone is trying to read my mind. However if that girl ever try, I would give her a piece of my mind, for sure. I just don't understand, what is so good about this girl?

A precious little princess, not many people at the school even likes her! A mind reader, they're everywhere. Ok, not exactly everywhere but I am pretty sure that there are at least a few hundreds of them alive and walking this Earth now. Honestly, they are _so_ common, I don't even see why Lexa would like her. Sure, she got a pretty face and nice hair, beautiful expressive bright blue eyes as Lexa called her giant eyeballs.

What could be worse? My sister didn't even bother looking for me after the survival test. She knew that I would pass it no matter what so she needn't worry but I remembered there was a time in life when Lexa never strayed too far from me.

After she came out from the forest, with the princess sleeping in her arms, my distaste of the girl grew even more. I mean, what the hell? Did she let my baby sister do everything while she slept through the whole thing? I wanted to march right to my sister, shake the _branwada_ awake and gave her the beating of her life.

Lucky for her I wasn't able to do it because the principal's son who was in love with the blonde girl went to them and then they all left together. Without me. I didn't even get to show Lexa all of my hunts.

And then she came back home later that day, I couldn't even tell how she felt anymore. It used to be able to read her, her eyes always gave her away no matter how much she steeled her facial features and tense her body muscles. Now her eyes are usually stormy, because so many emotions are swirling in her eyes and they wouldn't settle on one. She came home, looking as if she was heart-broken? Sad? Or was she happy? See what I said, this weird girl brings up so many things in my sister, I worry for her.

And then the whole of next day, she spent thinking, staring out into space. Sometimes I always thought how I would probably give a million pennies if that would allow her to share her thoughts. She remained silent the whole day; and if I have to give an emotion to her pondering self, I would say she looked melancholy. That is a weird feeling coming from my sister, she was always proud and confident. Even when she was feeling scared and self-conscious, she never let it show.

When we got back to school Tuesday, she looked to be troubled. During lunch, the blondie showed herself to be more than just a mind reader, which was sort of a surprise. Although it's not like just because of that, I would give her my blessing to date my sister. Lexa asked to talk to the blondie after and came back looking happy yet almost as if unsure if she should be happy.

At home that day she told me that she got a date with the blondie, I really wanted to protest but I didn't think she was listening to me anymore. Probably off in her own head planning the 'perfect' date.

The next day, I almost wanted to punch a wall, or at least just get the hell away from the two girls. The loving glances and peek-a-boos those two were playing was extremely nauseating. I didn't like the idea of locking my sister in a room with the blonde, but I was honestly considering to either separate them or tied them together.

She was so extremely nervous after she got home from school, I almost wanted to smack her upside the head. Really, I love Lexa however recently she kept making me almost want to do things. Either to her or remove the blonde from the equation. She kept asking me about how she looked, I was getting so tired and just told her that everything looked good on her.

She came back, looking like a love sick puppy with pink cheeks even though she got a small scratch on her face. I asked her about it and all she told me was that she did it to get a kiss-it-better kiss from Clarke. She was so head-over-heels with this girl, so love-struck, I didn't even know how to react anymore.

The next two days, the two of them seemed to have more accidental lingering touches, heat-filled stares and heart eyes all around them. I knew that I had to step in soon. I talked to Lincoln about it, well more like complaining on Friday night. I would never admit it out loud that I was complaining though. I was also looking for good advice from him but he never gave any. Lincoln was a good listener though, even if he kept rolling his eyes at me and once commented jokingly that I was just antsy that Lexa no longer wanted me. It hit so hard to the mark that I didn't even find it funny, instead I called out the dead to chase him down all weekend and didn't let him back until ten pm on Sunday night. He came back looking extremely exhausted, covered with grime, mud, blood and other indescribable things. He was almost unclothed except for the persistently piece of cloth clinging to his crotch. I imagined he had transformed multiple times between his strength and speed golem.

The way he glared at me when he got back, with how ridiculous he seriously looked. I couldn't help the heartfelt laugh that I gave him, he looked slightly put off but eventually his lips tugged at a corner. I knew he was resisting his urge to smile, he wasn't doing a very good job though. I patted him once on his shoulder and asked him to get cleaned up, he only bobbed his head silently.

When he moved out of my reach, I pulled my hand back. Suddenly I had this urge to look at my palm, only to find it covered with slimey sort of substances.

"Ewww, disgusting, Lincoln. The hell did he roll in?"

"You were the one who got them hot on my tail, Onya. They do incredibly disgusting things as undeads, just so you know," He smirked back at me.

I pulled a disgusted face as I strode to the bathroom to wash off my hands. Before I could get out of his sight though, he called out to me, "Onya." He held a very sincere look on his face, staring right back at me. Then he checked his surrounding, seeing no one else, he continued, "Leksa would always need you. You are her sister, she might not seem like she does now. But you know she's always thinking about you."

I scoffed, not because of what he said, well sort of. But not in that way. I knew that my sister would always need me, I didn't need to be told… I returned the sincere look that Lincoln was giving me, "I know, Lincoln. I know…" I do appreciate the gesture, he did make me feel sort of insecure when he joked about it on Friday night.

He turned to leave so I went to do the same, only for him to call out to me again.

"Onya."

"What is it now, Lincoln?"

"Don't do anything stupid. Leksa really like that girl, Klark."

I scoffed again, this time however, it IS in that way. I knew that I would do something drastic, but he didn't need to know that.

I wondered if I should try my sincere or blank look. Finally I chose the former to remove some suspicion, I told him, "I would never intentionally try to hurt my sister. Or whoever she feels for."

He nodded his head firmly before he rushed upstairs to get cleaned up. I looked at my hand again, _yuck_ , it was starting to smell worse, getting more sticky and dry. Undeads… it's nice to control them however revolting they could be.

Monday… I had my mind set up, first thing in the morning, I waited at the school gate. Lincoln had no idea what I was up to and I told him to get to class first but he refused to leave. Then my target was here, I marched up to the blonde just as she was approaching the school gate, with her brunette friend beside her, pushing another brunette in a wheelchair.

"Blondie!" I bellowed out at her.

She did not turn right away, probably because she didn't know I was addressing her. Then maybe as if she was finally clued in with her mind reading power, she faced me, only about two foot distance between her now.

"Lexa is my sister… do you know what that means?" I ground out through my clenched jaw. I could just HEAR Lincoln shaking his head disapprovingly at me even though it was supposed to be a soundless action.

She clenched her jaw tightly as she stared at me emotionlessly. She was probably already in my mind, knowing what I wanted to say.

Even so, I still wanted to voice it out, just because I felt like it. After that thought passed through my mind, she had a hint of amusement in her eyes, must be at my thoughts. I growled, "No one is ever going to be good enough for my sister. And especially, I don't like you. I will give you a chance to prove yourself. Show up today, after school in the stimulation control room 3. Be there, or I will make sure Lexa won't ever appear in front of you again. Don't ask me how, I have my ways."

With those parting words, I stomped away from the blondie and her friends. I would never acknowledge her by her name... until one day, she could prove herself worthy enough. I doubt that would ever happen, doesn't mean that I can't say it anyways.

Then I heard her voice for the first time since I have laid my eyes on her, a brief thought went through my mind _Lexa was right, this girl has a honey soaked voice. No wonder she was besotted with the fool._

"I will prove myself to you."

When I glanced at her one last time through the corner of my eyes, I could see the determination in them although there was also a hint of defiance and… irritation? Must be because she heard me call her a fool.

As I made my leave, I thought back to the time…

The time when Lexa was still a little girl, during her first and only kidnap.

I was there with her, kidnapped too because they weren't sure who was the actual heiress. Little did they know it was the younger sister, because the power was usually passed to the eldest. We barely knew how to fight then, to defend ourselves. I was scared but Lexa was trembling, I was the older sister, I knew that I needed to protect her.

We were held in an abandoned warehouse outside of the capitol. It seemed the warehouse used to hold explosives, or guns. It smelled awfully like gunpowder and other dangerous bombs. This really wasn't the place to hold children like us. I supposed they didn't actually care for our well-being, I bet they wouldn't even have minded if we were to be blown in chunks of burnt flesh.

I knew they were going to torture us, maybe even kill us. I really wasn't sure of their intentions with us, all I knew was it's not going to turn out well for us.

I lied to them, I yelled that I was the heiress, and that they should let Lexa go. She didn't do anything and even if she could, she would never be the next Supreme Commander and that she was nothing compared to my importance.

After making a lot of noise until my voice was hoarse and Lexa had been crying since the beginning, they had had enough and decided to let Lexa go. Although there was a deal, they would let her run… for a minute, before one of them would chase after her and hunt her down. They were making a game of it.

When Lexa was released, she didn't start running first, I yelled at her to run as fast as she could. Her little legs finally carried her away. I was so afraid, afraid for her. A minute passed way too soon and the hunter took out a gun. I could still see Lexa's tiny figure in the distance, I knew he would be able to shoot her easily. I knew her feet wouldn't carry her fast.

I saw the bullet shooting off, I was only five but that was the first time I realized what my power was. Skeletons and undead rose from the ground and somehow blocked the bullet. The bullet had been lodged into the ribs of one of the skeleton.

Lexa hadn't mastered her power yet, and could barely even summon any elements at will but the seer had foretold she was the one. The world was changing as we knew it to be, and Lexa would either be the catalyst of the calamity or the savior of us all.

As Lexa made her escape, her chaser went after her, he destroyed undeads after undeads. I wasn't strong enough, the undead I summoned were hardly enough to stop him.

I was still worrying about her when my other captors focused their attention on me, and I knew… I knew the torture is starting soon. All I could hope for was that my undead was enough to protect Lexa until she could achieve safety.

I hadn't been trained in the ways to endure pain and never reveal anything when tortured, so at the first slash across my abdomen, I cried out. That was the first of many, it became so unbearably painful and my already hoarse voice wouldn't even come out anymore. I passed out sometime in between, completely disregarding of my own state as I did so and only wished for Lexa's happiness and safety.

When I woke again, I was in my father's arms, Lexa was tightly clung to his leg and crying her hearts out. I didn't remember much after but next time my eyes opened again, I was in a sterile white room. I almost thought I was in heaven, until the incessant beeping and awful pain throughout my body made themselves known.

I was told that I was lucky to have survived, that were a moment more to pass without treatment, I wouldn't have been able to come back. I lost a lot of blood and I had been cut and burned. I hardly even wanted to know what they did to my body, from all the pain that registered. The only thing that hadn't seem to have gotten to was my face. I didn't know whether I should have been thankful for that but I couldn't care less anymore.

Lexa was by my bed when I finally turned to my right side, she was sleeping. She smelled a little, must have been there since I was brought here. I could also see my father sitting in a corner of the room, silently watching us. I knew he loved me deeply, he just never talked much. He was always this stoic figure that exuded his protection silently.

As if she sensed me awake, her head raised up and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The relieved look in her eyes when she saw me staring back at her was so overwhelming, she cried out loud, she told me that thought she had lost me. I soothed her until she calmed down and fell asleep again.

I also drifted off listening to her even breaths. I promised myself then, no… I reinforced my promise then. The promise I made to my sister when she was born, that I would always protect her.

 _My sister, my responsibility._

I started all my training when I was finally deemed healthy enough to do so. From then on, I had deterred a lot of kidnappers although when Lexa was old enough to start her own training, she started fighting off some of her kidnappers herself. I was just grateful that no kidnaps had ever been successful since then.

After school…

I have all of my armour pieces attached and my weapons all sharpened, I am ready. Now I just need to wait for the blonde to show up. And the showdown shall begin…

 **A/N: Ohhh, how fun. I wonder what Anya's up to.**

 **Next: What Anya is up to. Well, actually it's obvious what she's up to. But can Clarke actually win and prove herself? Who's gonna win? :O Will Lexa show up to stop it?**

 **Other than that, I hope everyone had a great weekend, I didn't get to go to the cat cafe but oh well, I still had a great time with my friend. Bye guys :) Love ya's~**


	17. Fight for Love

**A/N: Because it's Valentine's Day, that's why I gotta update all my stories even if I just updated the others yesterday. Only one thing to say this time: I always thought I rambled too much in my Author's Note but I realised some people talked more than I do. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Warning: It's Valentine's Day, meaning it's also SAD - Single Awareness Day. FML. **

**I can read you like a book**

 **Chapter 14: Fight for Love**

During the weekends, Clarke had slowly gained back her mind reading power. It was mostly unintentional and unexpected for her. It was like, all of her sudden she would hear thoughts of a certain person and then it was gone as a whisper. She would try to tune in again to another person's thoughts yet coming up unsuccessful. The only good thing was that, she knew at least it was coming back to her however slow it would take.

Raven had been discharged from the hospital which she was more than grateful for, Octavia came to their house just to see Raven on Sunday. Raven had a great time laying in her own bed with Einstein while she had Octavia run small little errands for her. She could have easily gotten metal parts to make a robot servant if she had wanted to but she decided against it.

Octavia even called in to the school, mostly talking to Principal Jaha, seeing as how he's a family friend and requested that all her classes be changed to the ones that Raven took so that she could keep an eye on Raven. There were classes that they do not take such that Octavia has history class while Raven doesn't and Raven has Advanced physics class which Octavia doesn't take. So only during those classes, would they be separated in school.

Clarke almost felt sort of jealous, she knew that Raven is her sister and Octavia is crushing on her. It just almost felt like Octavia was trying to steal Raven from her, however ridiculous that sounded. It felt like she was trying to replace her. She quenched her unreasonable jealousy and just allowed Octavia to try to 'woo' her sister.

Monday only came too soon for all of them. Octavia met them outside of their house and immediately requested that she be the one to push Raven to the school. Clarke was reluctant but Octavia gave her a meaningful look and a reassuring squeeze on her arm, silently telling her that she would never be replaced. Clarke finally relented and allowed Octavia to push Raven to the school. She knew she could trust Octavia anyway, that she would protect Raven at all costs and would not push her wheelchair in front of a car. That was a ludicrous thought but it was there anyways. Clarke was protective of Raven too, even if it was Raven who's usually doing the protecting.

When they had almost reached school grounds, Clarke let out a sigh of relief just because the school grounds would be safer than the outside. Clarke had been on edge the whole walk to the school.

Clarke heard someone shouting "Blondie" but did not respond. She was blonde but a lot of other people were blonde too. What's more, the tone behind that shout did not sound friendly either.

 _Freaking blonde, how dare she not even look at me when I am calling her. I can't believe Lexa has feelings for this… blonde girl._

Once she heard the name Lexa in the hostile person's thoughts, she looked up to find Anya, Lexa's not so nice sister marching towards her. She did not know what to feel, scared or brave? In the end, she went for rigid: Conceal, don't feel.

After Anya issued her challenge, she shouted back gallantly even though she was not confident at all, "I will prove myself to you."

Octavia chimed in when Anya was out of their sight, "I think you are screwed, just my two cent. But hey, maybe it will be better than I imagine."

Clarke stared at Octavia blankly before she gulped loudly, her hands shaking slightly and finally she averted her gaze to her sister, "Raven, if I die today, please know that I love you. And tell mom I love her too…"

Raven scoffed humourously, "Clarke, you'll be fine. She asked to meet at the simulation room, that means if you die in there, you won't actually die. You'll just have a taste of dying."

Clarke groaned loudly, "Thanks, that did not sound promising at all, Raven…"

"Don't worry, Clarkey. When you get back home, you could squeeze Einstein's fat body and beak to relieve your regrets," Raven gave a gentle pat to Clarke's elbow then she gestured for Octavia to move on. Octavia obeyed right away and pushed Raven towards their homeroom.

"You coming, Clarke?" Octavia shouted back.

Clarke sighed tiredly, massaging her temple slightly, "Yeah… see you in homeroom."

The whole day, Clarke had been even more on edge than when she was walking to school. During combat class, her sparring with Lexa was aggressive and clumsy which made her somewhat easy yet hard to fight off.

"Are you feeling well, Clarke?" Lexa asked concernedly, when she had thrown Clarke off her shoulder for the fifth time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clarke huffed irritated, she must not have sounded convincing enough because Lexa kept watching her after that and giving her odd looks.

That day during lunch, Clarke hardly had any appetite to eat at all so she instead fed all her meat stuffs to her baby who had followed her all the way to school today, again hiding in her bag. While Anya, sitting with Lexa, was giddy, which meant weird in Anya's dictionary. Anya was never giddy, not unless she was up to no good, Lexa knew that. She just didn't know what Anya was planning or whichever poor soul was going to get it.

"Anya, what are you planning?" Lexa asked suspiciously, she did not connect the dots leading from Clarke to her sister. She was not really concerned for whoever Anya was planning to torture, she was merely curious and maybe just a little, trying to dissuade Anya and hopefully her sister won't get into any trouble.

"Oh, nothing. Just some very fun things coming up," Anya replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Like?" Lexa quirked an eyebrow at her sister's antics.

"Nothing, wouldn't interest you anyways. Just going to be fun for me," Anya answered a little too enthusiastically. Lexa could see Lincoln giving his small, almost unperceivable disapproving look beside Anya.

Lexa decided to just let it go, "Okay, well, have fun."

"Oh, I will," Anya answered almost evilly while rubbing her palms together in the way that villains in tv shows do when they are planning something ebil. Ebil with the capital B.

Lexa felt almost afraid for this sad soul. Almost. If only she knew who Anya was going to torture in a bit…

Finally it was 3 and Anya was waiting for Clarke to appear before those doors. She had already prepared herself, stretching and warm-ups.

Then a wild Clarke appeared, not really. Clarke walked through that door and found Anya all armoured up and ready to fight. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, she never realized how serious Anya was being. Ok, no, she knew that Anya was serious but she just didn't expect her to put on armour, like what the hell did she just get herself into?

At this moment in time, Octavia was worrying herself with Clarke's safety, pacing back and forth in their last class, "I think we should go check on Clarke, she could be dead already!"

"She will be fine, O. Trust me, she's Clarke," Raven tried to placate her friend. When that did not stop her pacing, she added, "Plus, I bugged Clarke before combat class today. I got video and audio feeds and also vital stats right here."

Octavia hastily made her way over to Raven as she pulled out a device that looked awfully lot like small tv screen. She tapped it alive and online. On the screen, top left, it showed a full body picture of Clarke, standing with her arms behind her back. To the right, there was her name, age, birthday, gender and general information.

"How is that helping?" Octavia asked annoyed.

"Wait, be patient, jeez," Raven chided her.

She tapped the screen, swiped and pinched a few times, before the information changed. The whole left side turned to a video of Anya standing in the simulation control room, all armoured up. To the right side, there was her stats: HP, Stamina, Heart rate (which was currently elevated), adrenaline level and emotional states which currently showed anxious, nervous, scared.

"Hmmmm," Raven hummed for a moment.

"What?" Octavia asked, almost wanting to shake Raven if only she wasn't injured.

"I think Clarke's gonna die a painful death," Raven observed.

"Oh my god, what the hell. We gotta save her, Raven! Look at that- that bit*h, she looks like a freaking gladiator from the Roman period!" Octavia screeched and ran towards the exit.

"Wait, O! You can't just leave me here," Raven called her back.

"Oh right, sorry," She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly as she came back and pushed Raven out.

"But no, we're not doing anywhere," Raven stopped Octavia.

"What, but why? Clarke is so gonna die," Eyes wide with shock, "I thought you're her sister and you love her."

"I do, but she won't die, it's stimulated. She needs to do this for herself, O," Raven explained with a determined look on her face. "Now, all we can do is watch over her. If that girl goes crazy barbarian on my sister outside the simulation, then we will intervene."

Octavia sighed in resignation, "Fine, but if Clarke dies in the end of the day, it's all on you."

"Yeah yeah," Raven waved off Octavia's warning and dragged the video out of the screen to display in thin air above the device, while Clarke's vital stats dominated the entire screen.

"So you finally decided to grace me with your presence, blondie," Anya straightened her posture and faced Clarke.

"Anya…" Clarke merely nodded her head, trying her best to act indifferent.

"Shall we begin then?" Anya said with no preamble. Lincoln stepped out from the shadow at one corner of the room, he gave Clarke an agonized look, almost as if he was asking for forgiveness without speaking. He moved to the console and set everything up.

"Ready, Lincoln?" Anya asked, to which she received a nod in a few moments.

"Good, get in there, blondie."

Clarke bobbed her head again and stepped into the room. She only hoped that she actually knew what she was doing, like why did she ever accept this. Anya was right behind her and then the door was sealed.

Clarke walked to one side of the room and Anya on the other side. They finally faced each other. The room changed, weapons were displayed on every single wall for Clarke's choosing. She chose a katana and ran her finger on the side of the sword, only just realizing how real and sharp the thing was. She slid a few other daggers and small weapons in sheaths that she clasped onto herself.

While she was preparing herself, Anya just stood silently and watched her, bored.

When Clarke was finally finished, and took back her starting spot. The room changed again, this time into an arena looking sort of place. A fake faceless nameless referee stepped up, holding up a sign: 'No rules, fight and win.' It was almost unnoticeable but right below those words, were tiny letterings: 'Any way you can.'

It stepped back and the sign changed: 'on the gun shot, the match begins.' When it was far enough away from the two, it raised a gun and it was shot before Clarke was ready. The referee vanished right after.

Anya had already charged towards Clarke, sword ready to be swung. Anya knew that Clarke was inefficient in physical combat and she knew that she did not even remotely need her powers to defeat said girl. So she just pushed on and gave Clarke no rest as they fought.

Finally, she had disarmed Clarke and now held a katana and her own sword in her hands while Clarke held tightly and pathetically onto a small knife. She smirked smugly.

 _Too easy. That's why people like her would never be good enough for Lexa._

Clarke clenched her jaw, having heard her thoughts. No, she was not going down so easily. She reached out then, to search for something, that something that's always there for her.

She finally found it, it was very far away, even further away than the time she used it during the cafeteria big reveal. But she grasped onto it and just as Anya charged at her again, expecting to deal the finishing blow. Clarke lashed out a burst of fire and had Anya stumbling clumsily backwards.

"What the…" Anya barely got out before Clarke had the ground swallow her feet and held her in place.

"Bitch, how dare you!" Anya snarled as Clarke walked slowly towards her opponent.

"They said, use any way you can to win," Clarke said with not even a hint of smugness, but more wariness. She knew that Anya would never give up so easily.

Anya's eyes flashed dangerously and then Clarke heard a loud scattering noise behind her. She turned to find a gigantic bone dragon a few feet ahead.

Clarke glanced back at Anya, "Animator…"

"Surprised?" Anya grinned smugly before more rumbling noises surrounded them.

Clarke did a three-sixty of her surrounding, undead – zombies, skeletons, slime covered goo with pieces of bones in them all crawled out from under the ground.

"Fuck." Yes, this was definitely a fuck moment for Clarke.

Clarke finally decided that she was not going to get out of this painlessly, the easiest way out was to defeat Anya and all these would be gone. Although she did not find out just how hard it was to kill Anya, until she was going to stab Anya in the heart, only to have her aim diverted because a skeleton dragged her away. She instead slashed deeply across Anya's arms. Clarke watched as the wound quickly stopped bleeding and seal back on itself. She gasped, not only was Anya an animator, she was a regenerator. How else could the universe fuck with her? Only thing she could rejoice in now… was that at least, this was a simulation and she wouldn't actually die. Although it would still be painful.

Clarke used all the elements that were at her disposal to aid her in getting out of this while some of the undead were digging around Anya's feet to release her from her ground trap.

She burned a horde of zombies, she froze another horde of slimey goo, she air razored the skeletons into pieces. She stabbed a zombie with a lightning blade and kicked him off as it stumbled backwards and knocking another zombie back with it. She immediately swerved around to slash off a skeleton's extended arm towards her.

It was seriously like the apocalypse, no matter how many she took out, they kept coming back with no reprieve on her end. Anya had already been freed and just watching Clarke struggle now. The gigantic bone dragon hadn't even tried to get at Clarke yet, she only knew how bad it would get.

She was running short on breath, she was exhausting herself, sweat dripping from every pore on me and she was panting loudly.

"Raven… does this call for us to stop them?" Octavia asked worriedly.

"This does look very very bad, O. But still it is a simulation, we'll wait…" Raven answered unsurely.

"OK…" Octavia agreed, equally unsure.

An hour had already passed, and her power thief let up. Powers could only be mimicked for a certain amount of time after all. After that, with her exhausted physique and powerless, she could no longer keep the undead at bay. They advanced closer and closer to her.

Tearing at her skin, munching on her arms, clawing at her back… It was excruciating, it was painful, it was tear-evoking pain. Clarke refused to scream, she refused to ask for help, if she had to die, she would without grumbling or screaming.

At this point, Octavia and Raven were just glad that they couldn't see Clarke's battered body as hordes of undead threw themselves onto her. Raven couldn't even watch anymore while Octavia held on, hoping that Raven would finally break and get her up to help Clarke.

Lincoln merely clenched his jaw tightly as he kept watching from the outside, he pitied Clarke but he also admired Clarke's strength and willpower.

Anya had been watching Clarke fight off her undead. She knew Clarke was not too good with physical combat but she really had to give it up to Clarke for her persistence. Being able to master her power thief so well that she could mimic a power for an hour. That was almost a record and being able to steal powers that were not in the simulation room? That was definitely commendable. She finally let up and all the undead crawled back into the ground, where they rightfully belong, the dragon also collapsed and vanished.

She strode towards Clarke, she said simply, "You lost." Then she stabbed a sword into Clarke's chest, stopping her heart. She pulled back and Clarke's blood pooled out from her already bloodied and battered body.

Lincoln finally ended the simulation and Clarke was immediately uninjured, she lifted her upper body with her elbows. All the pain was gone, but still very fresh in her memory.

Anya extended her hand to Clarke and Clarke stared at it suspiciously, she lost the fight so she did not know why Anya would be trying to be civil now. But she took it anyway, because she was still Lexa's sister and that meant something to Clarke.

Anya helped Clarke stand up, she released her hand almost right after as she stepped back, "You suck at fighting."

Clarke's eyes turned harder at the words but otherwise did not retaliate.

"My sister deserves better."

Clarke clenched her jaw and her fists.

"You are promising though, from now on, you will meet me here after school and I shall personally train you to be better at combat," Anya then walked away and opened the door. She nodded her head at Lincoln, they were almost out of the control room when Clarke questioned, "Did you just give me your approval?"

"No, idiot. I gave you a beating of your life and more beatings in the future. Be ready, because I won't hold back. Lexa shall not hear a word of this, do we understand each other?" Anya spoke without turning around.

Clarke nodded her head and answered, "Understood."

After they left, Clarke was left standing alone in the control room. She picked up her book bag, and peeked inside to see her baby looking back at her.

"Hey, mommy's okay, don't worry," She cooed when her baby squawked anxiously and patted its head before she pulled the straps of her bag onto her shoulder. Just as she was leaving, two bodies rushed in and one of them wrapped themselves around Clarke.

"Oh god, Clarke, you had us so scared for a moment there. I'm so glad Raven's bug didn't let us see how badly you looked," Octavia rambled on in relief as she felt Clarke's warmth seeping into her frame. Clarke was about to wrap her own arms around Octavia until she revealed the bug.

"You bugged me? Raven!" Clarke pushed Octavia back and grumbled indignantly at her sister.

"Hush, it was for your own good. Now come give your sister a hug, I need to know you're alive," Raven swatted Clarke's comment away. Clarke shook her head with a smile before she stepped in and held Raven tightly.

"I'm fine, Ray. Sorry for worrying you."

"Yeah yeah, just don't do that again. God, that girl is insane!" Raven finally let Clarke go but both her hands held on to Clarke's face staring into her eyes, searching for any signs of pain.

"Yeah and oh… shit. Imagine how we'll do when we go up against her team during the fighting competition. So not looking forward to that," Octavia groaned.

"Talking about that, have we signed up yet?" Clarke asked.

"Nah, but we still got this week and the next to sign up anyways. We'll do it tomorrow, no worries," Octavia patted Clarke's back and Raven finally let go of Clarke's face, satisfied that Anya did not hurt her sister any further than in the simulation.

"Oh, by the way, Anya would be training me from now on, in physical combat after school every day," Clarke added as an afterthought on their way back home.

"You have got to be kidding me, and _you_ accepted?" Octavia's mouth hung open even as she continued to push Raven's wheelchair.

"Yeah, I did. I mean, she is Lexa's sister, she couldn't be that bad," Clarke shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did you not see what she did to you today?" Octavia asked, disbelief still hanging strongly in her voice.

"I think it could be beneficial for us, actually. She is a very strong fighter, I could learn a lot from her," Clarke explained.

"Yeah, or let her torture you some more. God, Clarke, I never knew you were such a masochist," Octavia shook her head tiredly.

Raven reached out her hand to hold onto Clarke's, she stared intensely into Clarke's eye as she gave her permission, "If you believe it would be good for you and that you'll be alright. I trust you, I trust that you are making a sound decision."

"You did not just approve that, Ray," Octavia argued at the same time that Clarke mumbled her thanks.

"I did, now shut up, O. Keep pushing and I want my coffee after we get back," Raven said in her no-nonsense commanding voice.

Octavia sighed in resignation again, she really couldn't believe how much Raven could talk her into and how she would actually follow her off the cliff if that's what was asked of her, "Ok, fine. And if you regret it later, Clarke. Don't say that I never warned you. And if you come to me whining, I would only say 'I told you so' then."

"Thanks guys," Clarke smiled at her sister and friend, she knew she didn't need their permission or approval to do anything but it sure felt better to know that they wouldn't mind.

"By the way, Indra also offered to give me extra training after school from now on," Octavia added almost as if she had just remembered it, and maybe she did.

"And you only thought of telling us that now?" the two sisters asked in sync incredulously.

"Yeah well, I just sort of remembered it. You know, with everything about Clarke fighting the scary undead princess today, it sorta just gone over my head, you know?" Octavia chuckled nervously.

"And did you accept?" the two of them asked at the same time again.

"I did…" Octavia worried her lips between her teeth after her answer.

"That's great, O," Clarke smiled at her but Raven wasn't as thrilled, "Then what about me? You two are going to be sword training after school, what am I gonna do?"

"Sorry Ray," both of them apologized.

"How about have Bellamy or Wells take you back?" Clarke tried to bargain with Raven, at the same time that Octavia suggested:

"We could bring along your techy stuffs along as you wait for us?"

Raven sighed, "Fine, I won't rain on your parades. I'll figure something out and bide my time away while I wait for you guys to finish."

"Thank Ray." Octavia said, "And I would be training in our combat class, I'll push you to the room so you can wait with me?"

"You're the best, Ray." Clarke cheered.

"Sure O. Just have my coffee ready when I wait," Raven agreed.

"No problem, boss," Octavia smiled brightly, any extra time spent in Raven's vicinity was a time well spent.

The next day, Clarke's group finally signed up for the annual National Fighting Competition. They were rather excited over the prospect of fighting internationally. It was no easy feat to win nationally but then again, for Clarke's group, it was easy because their country did not have much competition at all, no one was ever strong enough to defeat them. And well, if you now compare Clarke's group with Lexa's where all of them were seasoned warriors, Clarke's group barely held a candle to them.

Luckily for them, they were going to get trained now by two experienced and strong warriors… a month before the tournament.

 **A/N: Ooohh, Anya sort of accepted Clarke, sort of...**

 **Next: We will see the griffin's name revealed. Clexa small talk, more Octaven bonding but mostly you will also see Clanya friendship. The tournament coming up!**

 **A side note: I was originally gonna make this a Bellamy x Echo pairing, or I like to call it Bell chime pairing. But seeing Echo being such a b**** in the show and betraying Skaikru, I'm not sure if I still like her. So I really don't know what to do about it. And except for Clexa, none of the other pairings are set in stone and they might change, just a warning.**


End file.
